Cual padre, cual infante 2
by Mania Dardeville
Summary: Tento příběh navazuje na Cual padre, cual infante. Celý příběh zde: mania-dardeville.wgz.cz
1. Chapter 1

Stál v trůním sále. Hleděl před sebe, na lidi v černých pláštích, na kouzelníky s bílými maskami na obličejích.

Bylo to první setkání smrtijedů od smrti Pána zla.

Harry nevěděl, co by měl říct, nebyl na tohle připravený. Věděl, že něco musí udělat, říct, dokázat, ale co. Kdo byl, že měl vést temnou stranu? On byl přeci vyvolený k tomu, aby je zničil, aby pomohl straně dobra, straně Fénixova řádu k vítězství, tak jak teď mohl být tady a přemýšlet nad tím, jak dodat odvahu masám smrtijedů.

Netušil, co mu jeho otec zanechal, neměl zdání o tom, o co se jeho otec pokoušel, nevěděl vlastně ani proč je celá tahle válka, tak jak v ní měl pokračovat? Přišlo mu to nesmyslné.

Věděl však jediné, nemohl to zastavit, i kdyby chtěl, i kdyby se kdoví jak snažil, nemohl zabránit tomu, co již bylo rozehrané. Mohl propustit smrtijedy, říct jim, ať jdou domů, ať zapomenou, že bojovali proti straně dobra, ať se zařadí do společnosti mezi ostatní kouzelníky. Ať tolerují mudly, krvezrádce, ať na sebe nechají šlapat. Možná by někteří protestovali, ale šli by, tím si Harry byl jistý. Dokud jej nikdo nezpochybní jako nového Pána zla, budou jej poslouchat.

Co však nebylo jistém, bylo počínání Fénixova řádu a ministerstva, Harry upřímně pochyboval, že by přestali pronásledovat smrtijedy a jejich rodiny. Bylo jeho povinností je ochránit. Smrtijedi měli děti, ženy, nevinné příslušníky rodů, kteří za nic nemohli a on se jim musel pokusit pomoci. Musel dál bojovat a vyhrát. Ne proto, že by věřil v to, co jeho otec, ale proto, že byl stále příliš Nebelvírský a nemohl dopustit zbytečná nevinná krveprolití.

Jistě, uvědomoval si, že bude muset zabíjet. Že bude muset zabíjet nevinné, ale... Něco dělat musel, i když nerad.

Rozhlédl se po sále. Smrtijedi stáli v půl kruhu před ním. On sám stále před trůnem, na němž ještě nedávno sedával jeho otec.

Nevěděl, co by jim měl říct.

Nemusel se však dlouho rozmýšlet. Z řady smrtijedů jeden vystoupil.

Mladý Raddle se na něj zpytavě zadíval. Kývl hlavou na znamení, že jej vyslechne, byl zvědavý, co mu může smrtijed chtít, i když podvědomě tušil, o co by mohlo jít.

„Chtěl bych aspirovat na moc Temného pána." Několik kolem stojích smrtijedů zalapalo po dechu, několik jiných se posměšně ušklíblo, jiný souhlasně přitakali. Lucius, který stál poblíž Harryho sebou naštvaně trhl.

Raddle pohledem vyhledal Snapea, skrytého za bílou maskou, potřeboval vědět, zda správně pochopil, co po něm smrtijed chce.

Někdejší profesor lektvarů jen kývl na souhlas.

Raddle se otočil na smrtijeda, pokynul rukou, aby si sundal masku.

Smrtijedova bílá maska putovala k zemi, objevil se škodolibý úsměv. Harry se zamračil, smrtijed byl jen o pár let starší než on sám.

„Lansen Wrack," ušklíbl se Malfoy.

Harry se na něj trochu zmateně otočil, nikdy o někom takovém neslyšel. Plavovlasý smrtijed mu jen naznačil, že mu více řekne později.

„Dobrá, Wracku, jen doufám, že sis sepsal poslední vůli. Sejdeme se zde zítra. Jděte," přikázal Malfoy všem smrtijedům. Někteří začali protestovat, očividně se jim nelíbilo, že jim rozkazuje Malfoy. Harry na ně mávl rukou, dávaje znamení k odchodu. Sám se otočil a zamířil do svého pokoje. Sice zde posledních několik dnů netrávil, ale stejně se zde cítil lépe, než na Malfoy Manor. Tak se k němu sice Lucius choval jako kdyby tam patřil, ale Harry měl stejně strach z toho, jak budou reagovat Luciusova žena se synem.

Letaxem se přenesl z Temného hradu do sídla Pána zla.

Malfoy se Snapeem zamířili za chlapcem.

„Co to mělo znamenat?" Harry si sedl na postel, zvědavě pokukuje po dvojici, která se postavila naproti němu.

„Bylo jasné, že dříve či později se někteří odvážlivci pokusí zdiskreditovat," promluvil Snape.

„A on chce, abych udělal co?"

„Musíš jej zabít."

„Co?" Harry se s hrůzou zadíval na Malfoye.

„Pokud nechceš, aby tě i nadále s podobnými výmysly obtěžovali, tak jej zabij. Ostatní smrtijedi, kteří měli podobný nápad si dají na chvíli pokoj."

„Kdo to je."

„Není důležité, kdo to je, ale co nyní představuje," odsekl Snape.

„Cože..?" zmatený pohled.

„Smrtijedi, kteří si nepřejí tebe jako nástupce Pána zla, nebo ti, kteří ti příliš nevěří, se nyní budou k Wrackovi upínat jako k naději. Budou doufat, že on zabije tebe. Sice by pak skončil rod Salazara Zmijozela, ale na tom jim až tak nezáleží, aspoň ne těm, kteří nejsou čistokrevní. Pokud by tě zabil, oni by měli šanci zabít později jeho, ale pokud ty zabije jej, bude to pro ně znamenat, že bys, stejně jako tvůj otec, trestal jakoukoliv další známku toho, že ti někdo není plně oddán," vysvětloval Snape.

Raddle na něj zmateně hleděl, nebyl si jist, jestli jej správně pochopil.

„Chcete říct, že smrtijedi doufají, že mě zabije?"

„Ne všichni, samozřejmě. Plně čistokrevní smrtijedi si tě budou považovat, si poslední potomek Zmijozela. Ostatním je to ale jedno. Ještě ti ze Zmijozelu by mohli mít nějakou oddanost, ti ostatní ovšem těžko, ty si budeš muset teprve získat," povzdechl si Malfoy.

„Nemůžu ho zabít..."

„Musíš."

„Ne... Třeba když ho nezabiju, tak..."

„Tak si ostatní budou myslet, že jsi srab, že nemáš na to, abys je vedl. Budou proti tobě zbrojit a nakonec tě zabijí."

„Nemůžu ho jen tak zabít, vždyť ho ani neznám. Proč mě chce zabít on?"

„Je to Havraspár, nemá žádnou touhu potom, aby Salazarův rod zůstal zachován," odfrkl si Snape.

„Co..?"

„Wrack dřív chodil do Havraspáru."

„Ale já vždyť nemůže být o tolik starší, než jsem já. Nevybavuju si ho ze školy," zamračil se Raddle.

„To je možný, Wrack je knihomol, stále zalezlý v knihovně a pochybuji, že tys dal tolik tomu, abys mohl být mezi knihami," ušklíbl se Snape.

Harry se nepatrně zamračil, až teď si povšiml toho, že mu Snape začal tykat, ač když u toho byli ostatní smrtijedi, stále mu vykal, co to mělo znamenat..?

„Wrack přišel ke smrtijedům poměrně nedávno, pár měsíců před tím, než Pán zla zemřel. Možná i to je důvod, proč právě on má odvahu se ti postavit jako první. Každopádně jej musíš zabít, bude to upozornění pro ostatní. Bude to důkaz, že je dokážeš vést."

„Ale já nevím... Nedokážu to."

„ Jsi nový Pán zla! Tak se vzpamatuj a chovej se jak se patří na někoho v tvé pozici," naštval se Snape.

Harry se na něj vystrašeně podíval. To přeci nemohli myslet vážně. Nemohl tam jen tak nakráčet a zabít toho kluka...

Malfoy se Snapem odešli. Harry zůstal v sídle. Lucius mu sice navrhoval, aby šel s ním. Harry si však byl moc dobře vědom toho, že nyní se na Malfoy Manor budou již nacházet jak Narcissa, tak Draco. Chtěl Luciuse nechat, aby jim vysvětlil, proč tam bude s nimi těch několik dní, týdnů, měsíců. Jistě, dospělý bude za chvíli, to by snad neměl být problém, ale Harry si byl více, než vědomí toho, že Luciuse bude potřebovat i nadále...

„Neměl bys Wracka podceňovat, i on se toho ve škole dost naučil. Navíc Pán zla by jej nevzal jako smrtijeda v případě, že by nebyl dostatečně kvalifikovaný. Smrtijedi se musí umět bránit, útočit, zabíjet. Neber to na lehkou váhu, Harry. Zabije tě, když mu k tomu dáš příležitost," rozumoval Lucius. Stál v Harryho pokoji, čekal, až si mladík zaváže tkaničky u bot a budou se moc vydat na schůzi smrtijedů

„Nepodceňuji jej, jen... Nemyslím, že bych ho hned musel zabíjet." Mladík v noci vymyslel teorii, jak by mohl zvítězit, stoupnout v očích smrtijedů a nemusel mladého smrtijeda zabíjet. Jenže v momentě, kdy se s tím svěřil Luciusovi, starší kouzelník roztrhal jeho naději a vytkl mu spoustu věcí, včetně naprosté nespolehlivosti, nezodpovědnosti a kdoví čeho. Navíc mu div nedával za vinu, že to takhle dopadá. Prý kdyby ukázal již v dřívějším boji, že je schopný vést ostatní bojovníky, tak by mu smrtijedi aspoň z části důvěřovali a nechtěli by nastupovat na jeho místo. Nebo by se ukázal někdo, kdo by mladého smrtijeda zarazil ještě předtím, než tak bláhově vystoupil před Harryho.

Luciusovi to nevadilo. Věděl, že Wrack nemá proti Harrymu šanci. To co mu trochu dělalo starosti byl způsob, kterým Harry zvítězí. Musel zabít a pokud to udělá nějak špatně, nějak jak to smrtijedi nesprávně pochopí, tak by to mohlo mít neblahé následky. Měli štěstí, že z Wrackovi rodiny nebyl mezi smrtijedy nikdo další. Wrackova rodina byla neutrální, to znamenalo, že se po smrti jejich syna přidají na stranu Fénixova řádu. To zas tolik nevadilo. Mohli je zabít dříve, než se k nim zpráva o smrti Lansena dostane.

Letaxem se přenesli do Temného hradu. Smrtijedi již byli v trůním sále. Sotva Harry vstoupil, spatřil samolibě se tvářícího Wracka stát opodál. Většina smrtijedů se Harrymu uklonila, stejně jako to dělali, když do místnosti vstupoval někdejší Pána zla. Pár jich však zůstalo stát, dávaje tak najevo svou oddanost Wrack.

Ještě před tím, Lucius Harryho seznámil s tím, že i těchto pár smrtijedů budou muset zabít, protože by mezi řady ostatních vnesli nepokoje. To se chlapci zamlouvalo ještě méně. Proč by měl někoho zabíjet jen proto, že nevěřil, že on dokáže vést smrtijedy? Vždyť to byla pravda. On sám si nevěřil.

Harry vešel do středu místnosti. Smrtijedi se ihned seskupili kolem. Raddle pozvedl hůlku do bojovné pozice, mladý smrtijed naproti němu udělal to samé.

Harry si nemohl nepovšimnou záře v očích smrtijeda, jasně vy nich měl vepsanou touhu po krvi. Mladý Nebelvír si až pomyslel, že to je jediný důvod, proč Wracka jeho otec přijal do řad smrtijedů. Jinak by nikoho tak neloajálního určitě přijmout nemohl.

„Rozmysli si to..." šeptl tak, aby to slyšel jen mladý smrtijed.

„Proč? Bojíš se?" ušklíbnutí.

Raddle se zamračil. Dobře, bude bojovat. Zabije ho. Nějak se s tím pak vypořádá, snad...

Poodstoupili kousek od sebe. Smrtijedi rozestavěný v kruhu kolem nečinně přihlíželi.

Harry koutkem oka zahlédl Luciuse, který si teprve nyní nasazoval bílou masku, jakoby chtěl, aby mladý Raddle věděl, kde stojí. Měl snad v plánu zakročit, kdyby se věci nevyvíjely podle toho, jak předpokládal..?

Uklonili se. Museli dodržovat určité předpisy. Kouzelnický duel. Harry si matně vzpomenul na druhý ročník, kdy měl absolvovat svůj první duel. Vzpomněl si tak i na Rona s Hermionou.

Tak moc jej mrzelo, co se stalo...

„Furnunculus," Wrack zaútočil. Harry se jen tak tak vyhnul letícímu kouzlu. Nechápal, co to má znamenat, očekával zakázané kletby, ale tohle..?

„Expeliarmus," vrátil stejnou mincí.

„Crucio!"

„Protego."

Bojovali dál. Kouzlo za kouzlem, formule za formulí. Dlouhá, nebezpečná i zcela smrtící kouzla létala místností. Smrtijedi stále postávali v kruhu, přihlíželi. Chránila je jakási bleděmodrá kopule, která byla rozprostřena nad oběma bojujícími kouzelníky. Harry si stačil povšimnout čtyř smrtijedů, kteří nad nimi kouzlo přidržovali. Nepochybně se jednalo o jakousi formu štítu, který měl udržet kouzla uvnitř. Ostatní v místnosti tak byli zcela chráněni proti čemukoliv, co by se uvnitř kopule objevilo.

„Zabiju tě, Raddle. Reducto!" vykřikl Wrack.

„Crucio."

Oba dva už na několika místech krváceli, to jak se o ně otřela méně nebezpečná kouzla.

Harry už toho začínal mít dost. Stejně jej musel zabít, proč to oddalovat.

„Avada kedavra!"

Lucius v řadě smrtijedů sebou nepatrně trhl. Doufal, že to Harry udělá takto. Bylo lepší, když jej zabil Kletbou, která se nepromíjí. Smrtijedi tak nebudou mít důvod pochybovat.

Zelený paprsek vylétl z hůlky a zamířil ke svému cíly.

Ve stejném okamžiku vylétl z Wrackovi hůlky podivně šarlatový paprsek.

„Protego!" Harry vystrašeně sledoval blížící se kouzlo. Jeho vlastní smrtelná kletba již dosáhla cíle. Wrackovo mrtvé tělo dopadlo k zemi. Šarlatový paprsek pronikl skrz štít, jeho účinek to tak o něco zmenšilo. Zasáhl Raddlea do hrudníku. Lehké štípnutí, nic víc. Harry sklonil hůlku, nejistě se zadíval na Luciuse, ten však vypadal víc, než zamyšleně.

Snape se oproti tomu vydal k mladíkovi, který ležel na zemi, zkontroloval tep. Jasným pokynem dal najevo, že je opravdu mrtvý. Pak došel k Harrymu.

„Skvělé. To s tím kouzlem vyřešíme později. Teď by bylo vhodné, kdybyste promluvil k smrtijedům a dal jim jasně najevo, že jakékoliv jejich další pochybení bude radikálně řešeno," popostrčil mladíka k trůnu.


	2. Chapter 2

„...Nikdo vás nenutí, abyste tady byli, ale věřím, že většina z vás je tady z přesvědčení, ne proto, že byste za to dostávali peníze, nebo že by vás měla čekat sláva. Je jen na vás, zda odejdete. Pak ale neočekávejte, že vám někdo přijde na pomoc, až na vás zaútočí ministerstvo nebo Fénixův řád a oni přijdou. Všichni jak jste tady se můžete zvednout a odejít, nikdo vám v tom nebude bránit, černovlasý mladík mávl rukou k bráně.

„Pak už se ale nevracejte," dodal.

„Nemůžeš nás ochránit," vykřikl kdosi ze smrtijedů.

„Ne? Proč myslíte?"

„Jsi jen dítě," znechuceně.

„I můj otec byl."

„Pán zla byl mocný kouzelník, dokázal nám i našim rodinám zajistit bezpečí."

„Nevšiml jsem si, že byste umírali, takže nejste v nebezpečí," zamračeně. Začínalo se to tady měnit v debatu, která se ještě ke všemu ubírala nechtěným směrem.

„Až ministerstvo zjistí, kdo převzal post Pána zla, bude útočit."

„Dokud byl Harry protivníkem Pána zla, báli jste se ho, to si vážně myslíte, že přišel o moc, kterou měl? Navíc je to syn Pána zla, jak si jen můžete myslet, že by nezvládl to, co jeho otec?!" Lucius se postavil vedle černovlasého mladíka.

Harry se na něj vděčně pousmál.

„Jdeme, je nejvyšší čas, nech je, ať si to srovnají v hlavách, pak přijdou," Lucius jej chytl za ruku a odváděl ze sálu.

„Nepřijdou..." povzdechl si Harry. Nestál o to, být Pán zla, ani o to, aby se dál válčilo. Ale pokud se smrtijedi rozhodnou, jít jinou cestou, vlastní cestou, budou umírat a on, i když je neměl rád, i když je v minulosti sám chtěl zabíjet, teď za ně cítil určitou zodpovědnost.

„Ale přijdou. Jen si musí uvědomit, že nejsi obyčejný kluk, že nejsi jako jejich děti, ale že si syn Pána zla. Dokázali se tě bát, když si byl Chlapec, který přežil, nevidím důvod, proč by tomu mělo teď být jinak."

„Jo, to je asi fakt," povzdechl si.

„Kam jdeme?" zeptal se po chvíli Harry.

„Myslím, že je nejvyšší čas, aby ses přesunul na Malfoy Manor. Přeci jen pokud chceme, aby to u ministerstva prošlo, bude lepší, když tam bude opravdu nějakou dobu bydlet a nebudeš se stále ztrácet na Hrad Pána zla."

„Ale já..." zmlkl, když viděl Luciusův pohled. Byla pravda, že několikrát v noci odešel z Malfoy Manor bez toho, aby o tom někomu řekl, proč taky. Nemyslel si, že by to mohlo vadit. Navíc se stále cítil poněkud nesvůj. Ještě neměl tu možnost se setkat s Narcissou nebo Dracem, tak stále nevěděl, jaký mají názor na to, že u nich má bydlet. Pokoušel se na to zeptat¨Luciuse, ale ten pokaždé zavedl řeč jinam, z toho pouze usuzoval, že to Luciusova rodina stále ještě neví, nebo se netváří dvakrát nadšeně. Obě možnosti byly špatné.

Doma se cítil, jako doma. Sice tam byl sám a stále mu myšlenky odbíhaly k tomu, co se za poslední rok stalo, ale aspoň se tam necítil nechtěný.

Nemyslel si však, že by si Lucius všiml, že nějak často odcházel, tedy kromě toho o čem věděl. Nebo pokud si všiml, že by mu to snad mělo vadil, ale jak se zdálo, tak se mu to přeci jen nezdálo.

To Harry nechápal. Proč by se měl Malfoy starat o to, kde je a co dělá? Stále si myslel, že to Malfoy dělá hlavně proto, že je on, Harry, je synem Pána zla a Malfoy se cítí být nějak zavázán, nebo povinen se o něj postarat.

Dobře, tak tedy půjde na Malfoy Manor. Koneckonců chtěl vést smrtijedi a rozhodně neměl v úmyslu prohrávat, tak proč by se měl bát Luciusovy rodiny?

Malfoy byl stál v sále Temného hradu. Přítomna byla většina smrtijedů. Všichni ti, kteří věřili, nebo byli ochotni tolerovat to, že jim měl začít rozkazovat kluk. Někteří ještě stále brblali nad faktem, že Harrym byl přeci ten, kdo měl stranu zla porazit, někteří dokonce vyvíjeli odvážné teorie, jak to mladý Raddle udělá zevnitř. Většina však jen čekala na to, co bude, byli ochotní dát mu šanci, aby ukázal jak je zvládne vést. Jak silnou má vůli, jak moc touží po vítězství.

Lucius neřekl Harrymu, že zde dnes smrtijedi budou. Chtěl mít možnost zjistit, kdo z nich může být pro chlapce přínosem a kdo naopak představuje nebezpečí.

Bylo důležité zamezit dalším rozvratům. Zrovna teď, když Pán zla zemřel a oni by měli držet při sobě, aby na ně ministerstvo ano Fénixův řád nemohli.

Právě nyní bylo doba, kdy hrozila největší infiltrace z vnějšku. Bylo nutné na nějaký čas přestat verbovat nové smrtijedy. Museli se rozhodnout, jak budou nyní postupovat, jaké budou jejich priority.

Malfoy byl pevně rozhodnutý Harrymu pomoc. Věděl, že to teď bude mít těžké, proto tady trval na tom, aby byl u něj v sídle. Přeci jen jej tak bude mít stále na očích a omezí se tak možnost, že by se mu něco mohlo stát. Že by se někdo rozhodl jej napadnout ze zálohy. Sice Hrad Pána zla byl chráněný, v tomto okamžiku tam měli přístup jen tři lidé. Ale ani tam to nebylo zcela bezpečné, hlavně za hranicí pozemků.

Navíc Luciusovi bylo jasné, že právě tam by chlapec mohl propadat zrádným myšlenkám, něco by jej mohlo ovlivnit, svést z cesty. Mohl by o sobě začít pochybovat a to by nebylo dobré.

Někteří smrtijedi se jedovatě ozývali, mysleli si, že jediný důvod, proč se Lucius o Harryho stará, je to, že by rád nastoupil na jeho místo. Že sám touží po moci, po postavení, po statusu Pána zla.

Dokonce i Snape se v tom smyslu několikrát vyjádřil. Nedokázal pochopit, jak je možné, že se zrovna Malfoy snaží Raddleovi pomáhat. On sám v chlapci stále viděl Pottera. Věděl, že to není Potterův syn, že s ním nemá nic společného, ale něco mu zabraňovalo aby mladíka vnímal jako toho, kým byl. V jeho očích to byl stále nevychovaný spratek, který mu na škole několik let znepříjemňoval život.

Snapeovi bylo jasné, že kdyby se náhle začal chovat jako Malfoy, bylo by to ještě podezřelejší. Avšak i on měl za úkol se o mladíka starat. Ještě tolik úcty k Voldemortovi měl, že byl ochotný splnit přání, aby se o jeho syna postarali a vyvedli jej je slávě a vítězství.

Lucius se nestaral o to, co si smrtijedi myslí. Ne, dokud to nějak neovlivňovalo další okolnosti. Rozhodně nemohl připustit, aby se zvěsti o tom, že údajně chce mít post Pána zla a proto se vtírá do Harryho přízně, došly až k chlapci. Přeci jen, bylo teď nebezpečné období a pokud by smrtijedským drbům Raddle uvěřil, bylo by to špatné pro ně pro všechny.

Ne, Lucius opravdu netoužil po tom, aby zastával místo Temného pána. Stačila mu pozice jakou měl. Měl jméno, majetek, vliv, rodinu, stačilo mu to. Nemusel si ještě prosazovat ambice v tom, aby řídil ostatní smrtijedy, aby rozhodoval o válce. A rozhodně netoužil po tom, aby jakákoliv nepřízeň, jakýkoliv problém, byl pak přisuzován jemu.

Ne, úplně mu stačilo co měl.

Rozhlédl se kolem.

Vnímal tváře těch, kteří přišli, těch, kteří byli ochotní diskutovat. Avšak přeci jen, někdo chyběl, několik nováčků nepřišlo a dva či tři starší si zjevně mysleli, že se sami o sebe dokáží postarat lépe, než by se o ně postaral Raddle.

Diskuze. Ano, to bylo dnešním tématem. Proto tady taky Harry nebyl.

Už včera se Luciusovi zdálo, že se chlapec neumí poprat s tím, když se někdo k diskuzi uchýlí. Zdálo se, že to bral jako útok na sebe. Nechtěl diskutovat. Malfoyovi bylo jasné, že vést diskuzi pro mladíka opravdu není to pravé, zjevně se v ní neuměl pohybovat.

Navíc, měl být Pánem zla, ten nemohl diskutovat. Mohl vyslechnout několik blízkých smrtijedů, mohl je nechat, aby mu zkusili poradit, ale musel si dělat, co sám uznal za vhodné.

Malfoy nehodlal připustit, aby Harryho smrtijedi začali vnímat jako slabého, jako lehce ovlivnitelného. Pak by se jistě našli tací, kteří by toho chtěli zneužít.

Uběhl týden.

Harryho situace se o něco zlepšila, aspoň co se postu Pána zla týkalo. Smrtijedi se k němu začali chovat s aspoň částečnou úctou. Neozval se již nikdo, kdo by o něm začal pochybovat. Bylo načase rozhodnout jak pokračovat ve válce a ukázat i těm, kteří se neozývali, že dokáže bojovat, dokáže vyhrávat.

Raddle nepochyboval, že to je Luciusova práce, že si všichni tak rychle zvykli na změnu. Nevyčítal mu to, proč taky. Nevadilo mu, že se někdo stavěl tak přímo na jeho stranu.

Ještě tu byl Snape, který občas něco řekl, ale více-méně se snažil být nestranný, jako by na svojí hlavu nechtěl poštvat ani smrtijedy ani Harryho, nebo Luciuse.

Raddle se občas zamyslel nad tím, proč to Lucius dělal. Ano, Voldemort mu dal nějaké rozkazy před tím, než zemřel. Ale Harry si doopravdy nemyslel, že by je jak Malfoy tak Snape museli splnit, rozhodně ne, kdyby nechtěli, přeci jen Pán zla byl mrtvý.

Slyšel už nějaká zvěsti o tom, že Malfoy usiluje o jeho místo, zatím jim nevěnoval pozornost. Nebylo proč. Lucius nepředstavoval nebezpečí a přeci jen nějakého spojence potřeboval, ať už by jej měl v budoucnu zradit.

Situace kolem smrtijedů se opravdu zlepšila. Horší byla to bylo s Harryho osobním životem.

Stalo se to večer.

Možná už si ostatní obyvatelé sídla mysleli že spíš, nebo jim to bylo jedno. Každopádně slyšet to, pro něj nebylo zrovna příjemné.

Stál nad schodištěm. Věděl, že by neměl poslouchat, rozhodně ne, pokud se jedná o něco osobního, ale nemohl si pomoci.

Dole slyšel hlasy.

Ženský hysterický hlas, který se nesl domem a mužský, který skoro ani nebyl slyšet.

„Jak si mohl něco takového dopustit?!"

„Narcisso, uklidni se."

„Já se nebudu uklidňovat! Tys neměl právo ho sem tahat!"

„Je to syn Pána zla, je naší povinností poskytnout mu útočiště," klidným tónem.

„Ať mu ho poskytuje Snape, ten pokud vím, žije sám nikomu to nebude vadit!"

„Narcisso, jasně jsem řekl ,že tady zůstane," o něco zvýšil hlas.

„Ne! Nepřeji si, aby byl v našem domě!"

„Proč ne?" nechápal jí, nemělo proč jí to vadit.

„Je to Potter."

„Je to Raddle."

„To je jedno, byl to Potter. Nemůžeš ho sem tahat!"

„Narcisso, je to nový Pán zla."

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Nepřeji si--"

„Tady vůbec nezáleží na tom, co si přeješ a co ne."

„Co když je to špeh?"

„Cože?"

„Nenapadlo tě, že by mohl špehovat pro Fénixův řád, má tam přeci přátele."

„Narcisso, on není špeh."

„Jak to můžeš vědět?! Nechci, aby tady byl."

„Tys neviděla, co mu dělali ve škole. On už tam nemá žádné přátele. Zůstane tady," rozhodně.

Harry strnule stál nad schodištěm.

Bylo mu jasné, že to s Malfoyovou rodinou nebude snadné, ale nemyslel že jej Narcissa bude tak zarputile odmítat.

Přeci jen vždyť to co jí Lucius říkal. To jí opravdu nedošlo, že nemůže být špehem.

„Fajn, tak tím pádem tady nebudu já!"

„Narcisso--"

„Ne! Nehodlám být v jednom domě s ním.Vždyť ani nevíme co je zač."

„Je to Pán zla, co ví bys chtěla vědět."

„Pán zla? Pán zla?! Pán zla je mrtvý, on ho těžko může nahradit!"

„Je to jeho syn."

„No a? Je to taky syn tý mudlovský šmejdky."

„Narcisso," nebezpečně.

„Co? Před tím si ho chtěl zabít a teď si hrajete na nejlepší přátele?" znechuceně.

„Předtím jsem myslel, že má zabít Pána zla," povzdech.

„A teď je najednou Pán zla mrtvý, co když to udělal."

„O čem to zase mluvíš?"

„Co když ho zabil?"

„Mluvíš nesmysli. Byl jsem tam, když Pán zla zemřel a věř mi, že Harry ho nezabil."

„Fajn, to je koneckonců jedno, ale v našem domě nebude."

„Narcisso, myslím, že už jsem ti jasně řekl, že Harry tady zůstane.

„Dobře, dobře! Já ale ne," s prásknutím dveří odešla.

Harry se s povzdechem otočil. Tohle nechtěl. Měl by si s Luciusem promluvit. On může být na Hradě, rozhodně není nutné, aby kvůli tomu Narcissa odjížděla.

„Spokojený?"

Černovlasý mladík se urychleně otočil. O dveře se opíral Draco Malfoy.

„Draco, já..."

„Zažiješ peklo, Raddle," s tím zmizel v pokoji.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry seděl v pokoji v Malfoy Manor.  
Pokoušel se usnout, leč marně. Stále se vracel k tomu, co slyšel. Nevěděl, co má dělat. Cítil se zodpovědný, vinný. Nemohl sem přeci jen tap řijít a rozvracet manželství, rodiny. To přeci nešlo.  
Hned ráno si musel promluvit s Luciusem, šetrně mu naznačit, že je slyšel a že by bylo lepší, kdyby se vrátil na Hrad Pán zla. Ano, to by bylo skvělé. Navíc to bylo jediné rozumně řešení.

Stále slyšel Dracova slova. Ne, nebál se ho, spíš. Obával se toho, co by plavovlasý mladík mohl udělat, co by mohl udělat sobě. Možná se i obával toho, co by Dracova nevole mohla udělat s Luciusem. Narcissa ho sice neovlivnila, ale Draco byl Luciusův syn, jeho krev. Jistě mu bude záležet hlavně na něm.  
Pak tedy, bylo nejlepší aby on, Harry, odešel. Bude to tak nejlepší pro ně pro všechny.

Ráno přišlo náhle.  
Černovlasý mladík se zmateně rozhlédl po pokoji. Nakonec se mu podařilo na chvíli usnout. Avšak probuzení nebylo příjemné. Cítil se neuvěřitelně unavený, prázdný.

Se zíváním se oblékl a vyšel z pokoje.  
Obezřetně se rozhlédl kolem. Opravdu nechtěl zrovna teď potkat Draca. Věděl, že se setkání nevyhne, ale teď, když chtěl vyřešit kde bude bydlet, nechtěl se ještě zabývat zlostnými výlevy mladého Malfoye.

"Luciusi..?" vešel do jídelny. Doufal, že v čase snídaně by zde plavolasého aristokrata mohl potkat. Nemýlil se.  
"Harry," pán domu se na něj usmál a dál se věnoval své snídani.  
"Potřeboval si něco?" zmateně zvedl zrak zpět k nejstě postávajícímu mladíkovi.  
"No..."  
"Tak si sedni a najez se."

Raddle si s povzdechem sedl za stůl. Neměl hlad, chtěl se bavit o tom, co bude. Potřeboval to už nějak vyřešit, aspoň aby nad tím už nemusel dál přemýšlet.

Později toho dne Harry přecházel po knihovně. Zdárně se vyhýbal Dracovi, i když věděl o tom, že jej plavovlasý mladík hledal. Netušil proč, spíš to ani vědět nechtěl. Z toho jakým tónem včera Draco mluvil byla výhružka víc než patrná. Nemyslel si, že by mladý Malfoy měl žaludek na to, aby mu opravdu ublížil. Vždyť on byl teď Pán zla. Nemyslel si však, že by to na mladíka mělo stejně účinný efekt jako na smrtijedy. Draco ho stále viděl jako Pottera. Stejně jako Snape. Bohužel pro něj byl v tento moment Draco nebezpečnější, aniž si to kdokoliv z nich uvědomoval.

Lucius se mu nějakým zázračným způsobem vyhl. Harry netušil, zda to od pána domu bylo úmyslné, nebo si jen neuvědomil, že s ním Harry potřebuje mluvit.  
Každopádně to udělal a to Raddleho poněkud mátlo.  
Kdykoliv předtím potřeboval, tak tady plavovlasý muž byl, i když o to zrovna nežádal. A teď? Teď zmizel sotva mu začal naznačovat, že by s ním rád o něčem mluvil.

Možná si Lucius myslel, že s ním chce probírat věci kolem smrtijedů a prostě na to neměl náladu, to Harry netušil.  
Avšak trochu ho to mrzelo, přeci jen Lucius byl jediným člověkem za kterým v nynějším situaci mohl jít.

Usnul v křesle v knihovně. Cítil, že se mu klíží oči, ale nechtělo se mu jít nahoru do pokoje. Věděl, že tady Lucius není a být vystaven Dracovi opravdu neměl zapotřebí.  
Za celý ten den nad tím uvažoval. Možná z plavovlasého mladíka začínal mít trochu strach. Ovšem ne z toho, že by mu mohl nějak fyzicky ublížit, znal Zmijozela dost dobře, aby věděl, že by si ruce naušpinil. Ale bylo tu něco jiného, něco co zatím nedokázal popsat. Divný pocit, cosi nenahmatatelného.

Nevěděl jak dlouho spal, když ho kdosi budil.

"Harry, Harry..?" třásl s ním.  
"Uhfgrt..."  
"Vzbuď se!"  
"Co..?" roztržitě se posadil, lehce se zakymácel náhlým nedostatkem kyslíku v mozku. Několikrát zamrkal. Před ním stál Lucius, tvářil se jinak, než byl u něj zvyklý, naštvaně, snad.  
"Děje se něco?"  
"To bych se měl spíš ptát já. Proč spíš tady?" Malfoy si vyčkávavě sedl do křesla naproti chlapci.  
"Hmm... Usnul jsem."  
"Tady?"  
"Jo."  
"Proč?"  
"Proč co?" zmateně.  
"Proč jsi byl tady, když se ti očividně chtělo spát?"  
"Čekal jsem na tebe," sklopil hlavu.  
"Čekal jsi... Potřeboval jsi něco?" nejistě. Tušil, že s ním Raddle chtěl mluvit, vyhnul se mu. Pak musel jít něco zařizovat na ministerstvo a už si nevzpomněl na to, že s ním chtěl Harry mluvit. Teď tady ovšem seděl a zdálo se, že ať je to cokoliv, co potřeboval, je to naléhavé. Lucius si v duchu vynadal za to, že chlapce nevyslechl hned ráno.

"Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit."  
"Teď jsem tady, můžeš mluvit."  
"Stalo se něco?"  
"Co..?"  
"Chováš se divně, tak jestli se něco stalo, tak--"  
"Nic se nestalo," rozhodně. Nechtěl chlapce tahat ještě do věcí, které mohly jít v klidu mimo něj. Zbytečně by si dělal starosti.  
"Dobře. Já..." zmlkl, nevěděl jak začít.

"Možná bych se měl vrátit do Hradu."  
"Nelíbí se ti tady?" znejistěl. Udělal snad něco špatně.  
"Ne, jen. Myslím, že to tak bude lepší," povzdychnutí.  
"Proč?"  
"Nejsem tady vítán," šeptnutí. V momentě kdy to řekl, hned by to vzal zpět. Tvář plavovlasého muže pobledla.  
"Proč-proč si to myslíš?" Lucius se posunul blíže k chlapci. Netušil, zda udělal něco špatně. Snažil se s ním vycházet, myslel si, že už mezi sebou mají dobrý vztah, že záležitosti z minulosti jsou vyřešené, že... Proč by chtěl jít do sídla, kde by byl sám? Naznačil mu snad nějak nevědomky, udělal něco, proč by si to měl myslet.  
Skoro se až bál Harryho odpovědi.

"Slyšel jsem vás včera," trochu neochotně přiznal.  
"Slyšel jsi... Narcissa to tak nemyslela." Nadával si, měl se ujistit, že je nikdo neslyší, ovšem jeho žena naprosot šílela, když zjistila, kdo s nimi má bydlet. Nedokázal jí uklidnit, snažil se jí situaci vysvětlit. Ale ona si stále vedla svou.  
"Nechce mě tady. To nevadí. Já se můžu vrátit na Hrad a--"  
"Nikam se vracet nebudeš!"  
"Ale..." zarazil se. Bylo možné, že by jej tady Lucius opravdu chtěl, ale proč? Vždyť tady měl vlastního syna, měl ženu, který se vrátí v momentě, kdy on bude pryč.  
Tak proč tolik stál o to, aby zde zůstával.

"Harry, opravdu si myslíš, že bych tě nutil, abys tady byl, kdybych si to nepřál. Proč bych to asi měl dělat?"  
"Já... Nevím."  
"Dobře, prostě tady zůstaneš. Přestaň vymýšlet Nebelvírské skutky."  
"Ale--"  
"Harry," varovně.  
"Co tvoje žena?"  
"Co by? Ať si je kde je. Aspoň chvíli tady bude klid a nebudu stále muset poslouchat její stěžování. Navíc ona ještě nepochopila jakou funkci teď zastáváš, však ona obrátí, až jí to dojde."  
"Jenže... Nechci, abys měl kvůli mě problémy."  
"Nemám problémy."  
"Kdybych odešel, bylo by to lepší, jednodušší--"  
"Přestaň mluvit jako Draco. Copak jste se oba zbláznili?" nevěřícně.  
"Draco..?" zmateně.  
Plavovlasý muž si povzdychl. Tohle nechtěl říct. Nechtěl, aby si černovlasý mladík myslel, že je tady nevítán. Nechtěl, aby věděl o Dracově názoru a o tom, že se postavil za svou matku a žádal, aby Raddlea poslal pryč.

"Tvému synovi se nelíbí, že jsem tady," konstatování.  
"To ne, on je jenom--"  
"Vím to, včera mi to řekl," povzdych.  
"Co ti řekl?" opatrně. Znal svého syna a věděl, že někdy umí být dost nepříjemný.  
"Nic zvláštního. Ale i tak si myslím, že kdybych--"  
"Ne. Zůstaneš tady, jak bylo domluveno. Pokud se v sedmnácti rozhodněš odejít, budiž, ale teď tady budeš, jasné?"  
"Dobře," věděl, že nemá cenu odporovat. Malfoy byl někdy neoblomný.

"Teď bys mohl jít do svého pokoje, myslím, že ještě máš co dospávat," pousmál se Lucius.

Opět seděl ve svém pokoji. Uvažoval. Nechápal to. Je snad opravdu možné, že by Luciusovi na něm záleželo. Vždyť to přece... Obával se, že za to hlavně mohl jeho status jako Pána zla. Možná bylo i něco pravdy na tom, co říkali smrtijedi, že Malfoy sám stál o tuto pozici a proto se vtíral do Harryho přízně.  
Jenže, teď... Nevadilo mu to. Ať už tomu bylo jakkoliv, bylo to jedno.  
Bylo příjemné mít někoho, na koho se mohl obrátit, kdo tady byl, aby mu pomohl. Přeci jen bylo příliš těch, kteří se k němu obrátili zády. Tohle bylo něco jiného.  
Jistě, mohl za to fakt, kdo byl Harryho otcem, ale stejně.  
Kdyby si teď mohl vybrat. Zda vrátit čas a být opět Harry Potterem, chlapcem, který přežil a který má za úkol zabít Pána zla. Nebelvírem, který má spoustu přátel, kterého všichni vychvalují, vyvyšují... Nebo být tím, čím je nyní. Synem Lorda Voldemorta. Pánem zla. Tím, který má pokořit, možná zničit, svět. Být bez přátel, bez pevného zázemí. Ale mít ten podivný pocit tepla, když se s ním Lucius bavil, když mu pomáhal. Připomínalo mu to rodinu.  
Nevěděl co by udělal. Možná by se vrátil tam, kde začínal, ale bylo tady to něco, co by ho mohlo zadržet a nechat věci tak jak jsou, ať jsou jakkoliv špatné a nepříjemné...

Přemýšlel jak bere Luciuse.  
Ze začátku to byl obyčejný smrtijed, blízký člověk jeho otce. Pak se něco začalo měnit, v době, kdy se o něj začal starat víc, než Pán zla, bylo v tom něco. Spíš se choval jako kmotr, kterého Harry tak krátkou chvíli měl. Lucius a Sirius, dva naprosto odlišní lidé.  
Raddle věděl, že kdyby Sirius žil, tak by mu v téhle situaci nepomohl. Možná, ne s největší pravděpodobností, by se k němu obrátil zády jako všichni. Lucius, hlavně to bylo tím, že byl smrtijed, že byl na jeho straně, choval se jinak. Dospěleji než Sirius, zodpovědněji.  
Teď nějak Harrymu začínal nahrazovat otce. Pomalu, ale něco v tom bylo. Něco, co nedokázal zastavit. Měl z toho strach. Nevěděl, zda je dobré, aby se nějak vázal. Přeci jenom bylo zde příliš velké riziko, že ztratí dalšého člověka, na kterém mu záleží.

Navíc až tohle všechno skončí, Lucius se vrátí k rodině. Má vlastního syna, co by si počal s ním...


	4. Chapter 4

Harry. Harry Potter. Ano, tak se kdysi jmenoval, pod tímto jménem ho znali, milovali, někteří jen snášeli, ale žil, pod tím obyčejným, pravdaže známým jménem, byl volný. Nikdy předtím si to neuvědomoval, ale teď, teď když neměl nic, co by ještě zachránit, právě teď si uvědomoval o co všechno přišel.  
Měl přátele, lidi, kteří pro něj žili, kteří by se pro něj obětovali a mnozí to i udělali. Měl svůj život, který znal, který uměl žít, na který byl zvyklý. Nikdy neměl rád přílišnou pozornost, to jak se k němu stále obracela média, to jak každý očekával, že zbaví svět zla, ne, nesnášel to. Ale bylo to něco, co dávalo smysl, něco co bylo jasné, dané. Věděl jak na to a byl si jistý, že to umí udělat, může. Ale teď..?

Harry Raddle. Jméno, které má nosit děs a hrůzu. Jméno, kterého by se v budoucnu měli všichni bát, jméno, které má být skloňováno jen s těmi nejhoršími činy.  
Ano, to měl být Harry Raddle. Měl mít aspoň něco, když už všechno musel obětovat. Ale neměl ani to. Neměl nic. Byl jen Harry, chlapec, obyčejný, vystrašený chlapec, který nevěděl jak dál.

Nechtěl ovládnout svět, nechtěl dělat nic, co mu předurčovalo jeho jméno. Nechtěl ale dělat ani nic, čím by tomu zabránil. Chtěl jen žít, nějak projít všechno to, co jej čekalo a jít zase dál. Žít, přežívat, být... O nic se nestarat, aspoň jednou se na nikoho neohlížet. Možná i být sobecký, snad. Neuměl to. Opravdu chtěl, potřeboval aspoň na chvíli hledět jenom na sebe, ale něco mu v tom bránilo.  
Proč jen neodjel. Měl pro sebe celý svět, snad kromě Anglie, nebo snad jen té kouzelnické části. Mohl jet kamkoliv, nikde ho neznali. Všude jinde by byl právě tím, kým doopravdy byl, kým chtěl být, obyčejným.

Nemohl.  
Neměl rád smrtijedy, ale cítil za ně zodpovědnost.  
Věděl, že oni nemají rádi jej, přesto však nemohl jen tak jít, zapomenout na to co tady prožil, čeho byl svědkem. Nemohl. Byl až příliš Nebelvírský.  
Musel se s tím naučit žít. Teď měl jiný úkol. Teď byl na té druhé straně. Třeba si časem zvykne, možná si to i oblíbí. Jeho otec přeci nebyl vždycky takový, nějak musel začínat, musel se vypracovat, musel přijít na to, co mu jde... Harry si však nebyl jistý, zda zvládne jen tak jít a vraždit. Ano, uměl to, uměl jen tak zabít někoho, mohl se na něj dívat, sledovat jak nebožák umírá. Stále jej však strašili noční můry, stále viděl mrtvé oči, které jej němě prosí, stále... Ne, vraždit, pálit, ničit, to nebylo to, co chtěl, nebylo to to, pro co byl předurčen.

Rozhlédl se kolem.  
V šeru, které v místnosti panovalo, mohl vidět všechny ty, kteří se zavázali sloužit jeho otci a tím i jemu. Všechny ty, kteří mu nevěřili, ale byli na něj plně odkázani.  
Tiše si povzdechl. Seděl na trůnu svého otce. Nechtěl tak dopadnout, nechtěl tady být. Nejraději by teď hned odešel. Zmizel někam pryč. Zalezl do postele a nikdy odtamtud nevylezl. Nemohl, věděl to. Musel tady být, poslouchat co mu kdo říká, snažit se tomu porozumnět.  
Věděl, že až se vrátí na Manor, tak mu Lucius vysvětlí to z hlášení, čemu nebyl schopný rozumnět.

Malfoy se mu již snažil vysvětlit něco z plánů jeho otce a jak to chtěl udělat, pravda, většinu ani sám plavovlasý kouzelník nevěděl, proto po většinu posledních dní prolézal sídlo Lorda Voldemorta a hledat vše, co by mohli potřebovat. Veškeré záznamy, zprávy, vše, co vypadalo aspoň trochu důležitě.  
Bohužel se zdálo, že bývalý Pán zla vše důležité spálil, možná ani nikdy neměl dokumenty na většinu svých akcí, či plánů. Jistě, nemohl předpokládat, že zemře. Nemohl ani tušit, že nebude mít čas svého nástupce řádně připravit, vycvičit, seznámit se vším nutným.

Harry se snažil, opravdu se snažil pochopit vše, co mu smrtijedi hlásili, co jej Lucius učil, co mu i Snape mezi svýma posměškama sděloval. Leč marně. Většina mu stále nedávala smysl.  
Věděl, že když je na druhé straně války, musí se přizpůsobit. Musí zabíjet a musí dávat rozkazi k zabíjení, k útokům. Nechtěl, aby se do sporu mezi kouzelnickou společností dostali mudlové. Věděl, že dříve či později, pokud půjde vše podle Voldemortova plánu, budou muset napadnout i mudlovskou společnost, zatím však bylo možné je z toho všeho vynechat.

Plavovlasý kouzelník stál vedle trůnu, na kterém černovlasý mladík seděl. Občas k chlapci něco utrousil, snaže se mu nenápadně vysvětlit o čme ten či onen smrtijed právě mluví, co znamená hlášení a podivné zkratky v něm.  
Harry si opřel bradu do dlaní, snažil se vnímat co smrtijedi říkají. Ale jeho opravdu nezajímalo, co se děje v Rusku, ani proč se neozývají zvědi v Belgie. Nechtěl to vědět. Nemohl se ještě starat o další země, musel řešit, co se děje tady. Neměl dost sil na to, aby ovládl celý svět, aspoň zatím ne.

"Stáhněte všechny do Anglie," zamumlal.  
"Cože?" smrtijed se zarazil. Harry jej přerušil uprostřed řeči o tom, v jak mizerných podmínkách přežívají, když hledají přivržence v Kongu.  
"Nezajímá mě, co se děje někde v Africe, ani jaký tam na to mají tamnější kouzelníci názor. Všichni smrtijedi budou v Anglii."  
"Ale, Pane, to..."  
"Harry, jsi si jistý?" naklonil se k němu Lucius.  
"Ano," krátce pohlédl na Luciuse. "Zařiď to!" obrátil se na smrtijeda, ten okamžitě odešle ze sálu, snaže se co nejrychleji vykonat přání nového Pána zla. Několik smrtijedů se za ním znepokojeně zadívalo. Bylo zde ještě mnoho takových, kteří Harrymu stále nedověřovali a mladý Raddle se jim ani nedivil. Zatím neudělal nic, čím by si jejich loajalitu upevnil, čím by je přesvědčil o tom, že dělají správně, když jsou na jeho straně, když se jej stále nesnaží sesadit, když... Musel začít něco dělat a první bylo dostat sem všechny smrtijedy.

Raddle ani nevěděl, proč nenechal nějakého schopného smrtijeda, aby jej sesadil, proč někoho nenechal v souboji vyhrát? Možná by pak měl klid. Byla zde možnost, že by jej zabili, ale s největší pravděpodobností by jej prostě nechali jít. Mohl by opět žít, mohl by se cítit volný...  
Ale nemohl to udělat. Uvnitř, ač s tím sebevíc nesouhlasil, věděl, že se tak musí chovat, že musí jít a naplnit odkaz svého otce.

"Harry, co to mělo znamenat?" zajímal se plavovlasý kouzelník, když v trůním sále osamněli. Smrtijedi se rozešli do svých domovů, nebo na akce po Anglii.  
"Co myslíš?"  
"Nemůžeš přeci jen tak ukončit všechny mise v zahraničí, úplně to rozloží naši komunikaci. Nebudeme mít za hranicema žádné spojence!"  
"Nemůžeme soustředit sílu ven, když nemáme jistou pozici tady," Harry hleděl to tmy kolem. Louče ozařovaly jen malý kruh kolem trůnu a místa kde stál Lucius.  
Mladík věděl, že je ze tmy sledován. Věděl i kým. Černé oči profesora lektvarů do něj byly zabodnuty po celou dobu setkání. Raddle si nebyl jistý, proč jej lektvarista sleduje, nesouhlasil s ním? To by se určitě ozval, nikdy si nebral skrupule, když se jednalo o Harryho a jeho jednání. Tak tedy snad souhlasil? Proč by zde pak však zůstával? Harry přeci všechny ostatní propustil. Možná je špehem. Ne, to by nebylo možné, měl už takových možností, aby je zradil, aby je zneškodnil, ale neudělal to. proč?  
Mladík Snapeovi nevěřil, nevěřil však ani tomu, že by pracoval pro Brumbála, nebo někoho jiného, ne, Snape měl svou vlastní stranu, pracoval jen a jen pro sebe.

Napadla ho ještě jedna možnost. Možná to, co se šíří o Luciusovi není tak docela fáma. Možná to je ale Snape, kdo si brousí zuby na trůn Pána zla. Možná právě černovlasý muž touží po tom, být Temný Lordem, být vládcem světa, být... Krutosti měl na to v sobě dost, stejně tak nenávisti a pohrdání. Navíc měl inteligenci, dokázal taktizovat, uhýbat, kličkovat, řídit děj za zády druhých.  
Ano, Severus Snape by byl dokonalým Páne zla, ale nemohl jím být doku tady byl Harry.

Mladík se nepatrně otřásl, stále hledě do tmy.  
Lucius sledoval jeho pohled, i on mohl spatřit temnou siluetu. Ušklíbl se, věděl o koho jde. Ani on však netušil proč tady muž zůstával.

"Měl by sis to ještě rozmyslet," obrátil se zpět na Harryho.  
"Proč?"  
"Harry, pokud se tady válka nevydaří, nebudeme mít kam jít, zabijou nás. Druhá strana získá v zahraničí spojence, porazí nás, budeme bez šance!"  
"Nebudeme."  
"Jak to?"  
"Uděříme tady."  
"Harry, ale to... Je jich více."  
"Uděříme o to tvrději," stále se mračil do tmy.

Malfoy se zamračil, začínal toho mít právě tak dost. Nechápal kam mladík směřuje, nad čím přemýšlí, co se chystá udělat. Začínal se až moc podobat Lordu Voldemorotvi, aspoň v tom, co se týkalo svěřování jeho plánů ostatním.  
Pak tady byl Snape. Stále se plížící, ve stínu poslouchající Snape. Co jen měl v úmyslu?  
Lucius už měl všeho nad hlavu. Narcissa se s ním odmítala bavit, o návratu do Manor nemluvě. Draco se stále zlobil a všechno mu dával za vinu, stejně tak prosazoval svou nenávist k Harrymu, nehledě na to kým černovlasý mladík nyní byl.  
Lucius nechápal svou rodinu, nechápal jak je možné, že nevědí o co nyní jde, že netuší, vždyť přeci... Snažil se jim to vysvětlit, ale neposlouchali. Snad si mysleli, že je vše připraveno, jím připraveno, tak, aby to vyhovovalo jemu, tak aby to bylo proti nim. Nechápal je.

"Severusi," promluvil do tmy. Mladík na trůnu sebou nepatrně trhl. Byl zvědavý kdy Snape odejde, kdy snad promluví, kdy něco udělá a teď Lucius jen tak promluví a zkazí jeho vyčkávání. Podíval se na plavovlasého muže. Viděl jeho postoj, výraz v jeho tváři. Lehce se zamračil. Něco nebylo v pořádku. Lucius, vždycky tak klidný Lucius byl nyní vystresovaný, proč?  
Počkat, proč? Vždyť to bylo jasné. Musel se starat o někoho, kdo mu měl být Pánem, o někoho, kdo na to rozhodně neměl, o někoho, koho dříve tak strašně nesnášel. Musel překonat to, že mu zemřel Voldemort, Harry si byl jistý, že k němu Lucius minimálně vzhlížel. Pan tady byla ta záležitost s Narcissou a Dracem... Jak jen mohl být tak sobecký, měl přeci vědět, že to Lucisu zraňuje. Měl se pokusit něco udělat. Měl se více snažit.

Černovlasý muž vystoupil z temnoty.  
S pohrdavým úšklebkem došel k dvojici kouzelníků.  
"Co tady chceš?"  
"Mám zde být stejné právě jako ty."  
"Smrtijedi už odešli," upozornil Lucius.  
"Tys tady zůstal."  
"Zůstal jsem tady s Harrym. Mám za něj zodpovědnost," poukázal.  
"To i já."  
"Co?"  
"Nepamatuješ si? Pán zla, pardon, bývalý Pán zla," zlomyslně. "Dal to za úkol jak tobě, tak mně! To, že Pot-Raddle teď bydlí u tebe na situaci nic nemění. Mám stejné právo jako ty vědět co se děje a o co jde!"  
"Ale já--"  
"Nic neví," přerušil jej Harry, sleduje oba muže.  
"Kdo by tomu jen uvěřil. Snad ne nějaké velké tajemství, které nám hodláš oznámit, kdy..?"  
"Snape!" varoval jej Lucius.  
"Nemohu se zeptat?"  
"Až bude čas, zatím jsem myslím své instrukce řek ldost jasně," zamračil se Raddle.  
"Oh, samozřejmě, máme stahovat smrtijedy ze zahraničí, proč?"  
"To se dozvíte."  
"Nerpochybně. Ale na něco jste zapomněl. My tady máme s válkou větší zkušenosti, než TY! Umíme lépe taktizovat."  
"To je možné," pokrčení rameny.  
"Musíš nás poslouchat."  
"Ne. Já jsem teď Pán zla, nemám snad pravdu?" obrátil se na mlčícího Luciuse, ten jen slabě přikývl.  
"Vidíš? A já chci, aby se smrtijedi stáhli do Anglie."

Snape jen cosi zavrčel. Bylo mu jasné, že jej mladík nebude poslouchat, doufal ve větší, spíš nějakou, podporu Luciuse, žádné se však nedočkal.  
Nechápal, co Raddle zamýšlí, nemohl jen tak jít a všechny stáhnout, nechá je úplně nechráněné.  
Možná to byl jeho úmysl. Třeba se rozhodl přejít zpět na stranu světla. Nebo na nějakou vlastní stranu. Nejprve zneškodní hrozbu smrtijedů, pak Brumbála a půjde vlastní cestou.  
Zamračil se, to rozhodně nehodlal dopustit.

"Můžeš jít," zavrčel Raddle, když se Snape neměl k odchodu. Černovlasý lektvarista sjel dvojici posledním pohledem, než odešel ze sálu.  
Harry si povzdechl. " Netuším, co chystá."  
"Ani já ne, ale tím si nelámej hlavu, máš teď důležitější věci, než hlídat Snapea."  
"Mohl by to ohrozit."  
"Mohl by ohrozit co?" zajímal se Malfoy.  
Raddle se slabě pousmál. "Válku."

***

Seděl v pokoji v Malfoy Manor.  
Sám, stejně jako dny předtím a jistě mnoho dní potom. Kromě něj v domě nikdo nebyl. Lucius se snažil dohlížet na plnění jeho rozkazu, Draco byl poslán k přátelům, než se uklidní, jak to rozhodl Lucius a Narcissa se ještě stále nevrátila a nejspíš ani nevrátí.

Harry dlouho přemýšlel o škole. Bradavice, jeho domov.  
Nemohl se tam vrátit, to věděl, i kdyby chtěl, i když Brumbál již ve škole nebyl, nemohl tam jít. Měl by jít do sedmého ročníku, již však dávno mu bylo jasné, že mu nebude přáno školu dokončit.  
Vzhledem k posledním událostem se nebylo čeku divit.  
Ale on opravdu chtěl. Chtěl by tam jít. Projít si jen ty chodby, nadýchat se toho vzduchu, aspoň na chvíli. Bylo mu jasné, že by jej nepřijali, nikdy by jej už nepřijali zpět, ale mohl o tom aspoň snít.

Vyhlédl z okna, měsíc veknu pomalu dorůstal.  
Povzdechl si. Měl by se připravit. Ještě pár dnů a bude z něj opět krvelačná stvůra, nenasytný nebezpečný vlkodlak.  
Cítil na sobě únavu z blížící se přeměny. Začal uvažovat nad tím, co měl řešit již dávno. Kam půjde? Nemohl být během přeměny zde, co kdyby se někdo objevil, co kdyby někoho pokousal? Ne, to rozhodně nešlo.  
Věděl, že mu Snape připravý vlkodlačí lektvar, i tak se však přeměny bál. Poslední zkušenosti jej v tomhle směru rozhodně neposílily...


	5. Chapter 5

Ministerstvo kouzel bylo již mnohokrát napadeno a mnohokrát dobito, avšak znovu a znovu se dokázalo postavit a čelit těm, kteří si jej zvolili za svého nepřítele, těm, kteří byli všeobecně známi a chápáni jako zlo.

Obranný systém se stále vylepšoval, řady bystrozorů a ochránců ministerstva rostly každým dnem, jak se další a další kouzelníci rozhodovali propůjčit vrchním mocnostem kouzelnické společnosti své služby.

Přesto všechno se jej každý nový Temný pán, každý další krutovládce, diktátor, i jen obyčejný temný kouzelník toužící po kousku moci, snažil opakovaně dobít, pokořit ty, kteří si dovolili vládnout lidu a ještě za to být i obdivováni.

Byl to všeobecně uznávaný základ k cestě mít moc nad anglickou kouzelnickou společností. První krok k respektu, snad strachu, ostatních.

Nejinak to bral i Voldemort.

Několikrát ministerstvo kouzel dobil, mnohokrát se radoval z vítězství a mnohokrát se připojil k těm, kteří rozšiřovali řady pokořených. Nakonec byl vždy přemožen, vyhnán.

Nyní však jeho syn, dříve také známý jako Harry Potter - obdivovaný zachránce světa, stál před důležitým rozhodnutím.

Nebyl již tím Harry Potterem, nemusel by se na nic ohlížet, prostě stačilo jen jít a udělat cokoliv by chtěl, jenže jak na to.

Má jít ve stopách svého otce? Má zaútočit na ministerstvo a to i s vědomím, že dříve či později bude poražen?

Nebo měl snad raději zaútočit na Bradavickou školu čar a kouzel? Měl se smířit s tím, že je mu předurčeno zabíjet a to i bezmocné děti? Navíc, Bradavice. To se skoro rovnalo to samé jako Brumbál, byť tam již nějaký čas nebyl, stále tahal za nitky.

I v tomhle šel mladý Raddle ve stopách svého mrtvého otce. Také se někdejšího ředitele Bradavic bál. Tak moc jak ho nenáviděl, stejně tak se ho děsil. Moc, kterou Brumbál disponoval, to co představoval, bylo to příliš velké, příliš nepokořitelné. Stejně tak jako jeho vliv, mnoho a mnoho lidí starému čaroději věřilo a všichni z nich by za ním šli kamkoliv, bojovali by proti komukoliv. Příliš mnoho mocných kouzelníků zaslepeně věřilo bezohlednému starci.

Ministerstvo, ano, musel to aspoň zkusit, pak se uvidí co dál. Nechtěl jako Voldemort zaútočit na mudly či jejich svatostánky, bohužel to v budoucnu bude nejspíš nevyhnutelné.

Ministerstvo, musel ho porazit, musel dát na vědomí, že nekapitulovali. Snad mu to zajistí aspoň nějakou přízeň, snad respekt. Hlavně potřeboval, aby na něj smrtijedi přestali hledět s takovým opovržením, nedůvěrou, jako doposud.

Nechal svolat všechny, žádná zahraniční mise, musí se soustředit hlavně na Anglii. To je možná důvod, proč se málokomu podařilo dobít ministerstvo na delší dobu. Měli příliš zájmů. Oni se musí zahledět jen na jeden cíl a za tím jít, pak by nikdo neměl mít šanci je v jejich cestě zastavit, samozřejmě za předpokladu dobrého plánu.

Harry měl plán.

Napadlo ho to jednoho večera, když opět seděl sám na Malfoy Manor. Lucius se tehdy někam vytratil s Dracem, starší kouzelník se podle všeho snažil, aby Harry nevěděl, že jde někam se svým synem, i když to Raddle dost dobře nechápal, nevadilo mu, když někam chodili, proč by taky mělo? Ovšem tušil, že to Lucius dělá proto, aby se necítil opuštěný. Další nepochopitelný věc, Harry se tak totiž cítil stále a Malfoy to musel vědět.

Každopádně Draco nějak odhadl úmysl svého otce a dělal co mohl, aby se Harry o jejich společném odchodu dozvěděl.

Harrymu to nevadilo. Věděl, že ho plavovlasý mladík nemá rád, chápal to. I když Draco vypadal stejně jako Lucius, tak byl každý tolik jiný. Lucius se snažil být chápavý, pomáhat černovlasému chlapci jak jen mohl, i když poslední dny se mu spíše vyhýbal, Harry to dával za vinu tomu, že se Malfoyovi odmítl svěřit se svým plánem. Ale ještě nepřišel ten vhodný čas. Nejprve musel všechno domyslet sám. To co se chystal udělat bude mít až příliš velké následky, než aby o tom mohl jen tak mluvit, možná... Možná nakonec ztratí odvahu, nebo mu dojde stupidita celého plánu a on se rozhodne ho neuskutečnit. Pokud by se tak stalo a on by o tom předtím někomu řekl, připadal by si pak příliš... Neuspěl by a to by bylo hlavní. Navíc by se cítil zavázán to uskutečnit a to pro tento okamžik nebylo vhodné. Musel o tom přemýšlet s čistou hlavou, bez okolních rušivých názorů.

Jeho plán měl jen jednu, pro někoho možná nepatrnou, závadu. Bude mu s ním muset pomoci Severus Snape. On byl aspoň tím jediným, kdo by to podle Harryho mohl zvládnout. Jistě, mohl říct Luciusovi, nebo zkoušet jednoho smrtijeda za druhým, ale Snape, to byla jistota, že aspoň v něčem bude dobrá a k jeho prospěchu.

Ovšem problém byl v tom, jak to Snapeovi říct, aby nemusel říct vše, což by určitě nerad. Stále si nebyl svým nápadem příliš jist, ovšem jinou možnost neměl.

Předtím, než se rozhodl jít za Snapeem a být odbyt s tím, že na něj nemá čas, Snape se i přesto, že byl Harry nyní Pánem zla, k němu choval neuvěřitelně protivně, nadřazeně, zašel Harry do knihovny na hrad Pána zla.

Našel zde vše, co si pamatoval z těch pár tříd mudlovské školy, aspoň tedy k něčemu mu byly, když je jinak mezi kouzelníky těžko mohl využít. Trochu se podivil nad tím, že zde tyto knihy našel, přeci jen kouzelníci se zrovna o tohle téma moc nezajímali. Měli své zbraně a své metody, jak zabíjet, ničit. Ovšem dle Harryho byly málo účinné, aspoň co se širšího měřítka týkalo.

Neviděl důvod, proč by nemohl zkusit některou z mudlovkých metod.

Rozhodl se jít za Snapeem.

Pokud je jeho nápad úplná blbost, tak Snape mu to řekne spíše, než kdokoliv jiný a pokud ne..? Pak mohl začít plánovat útok.

***

Mladý Raddle poněkud špatně skrývaje své nadšení, procházel sídlem Luciuse Malfoye.

Neočekával, že by zde v tuhle dobu na někoho narazil, přeci jen Draco měl být pryč a Lucius spolu s ním.

Harrymu se zdálo, že se plavovlasý kouzelník svému jedinému dědici poslední dobou nějak moc věnuje, teda, ne snad, že by mu to vadilo, nebo že by v tom viděl něco špatného, ale u Malfoye jeden nikdy neví. Zvláště v případě, když Lucius o Draca nikdy dříve žádný zájem nejevil a teď najednou.

Skoro aby se Harry začal obávat, zda něco nechystají.

Nebál se, že by ho Lucius zradil, opravdu mu důvěřoval. Ale Draco, to byla jiná. Mladý Malfoy nebyl ani smrtijed, který by mu tím pádem musel být oddaný ať už by se mu jeho pozice líbila či nikoliv, nebyl ani Nebelvír, aby si byl jistý na čem u něj je. Ovšem... Zmijozel. Jediné, co věděl jistě bylo, že jej Draco nesnáší.

No, nebylo se čemu divit, Harry sám neudělal nic proto, aby jej mladý šlechtic začal uznávat, nebo aspoň respektovat. Vlastně se jej snažil ignorovat a tak nějak to samé očekával od Draca, bohužel právě to jediné bylo to, čemu se mu od Malfoye nedostávalo.

Draco dělal všechno možné, kromě ignorace. Nenechal si ujít jedinou příležitost, aby Harrymu nepřipomněl, že zaplatí za to, co udělal, ať už tím mladý Malfoy myslel cokoliv. Nebo aby bývalého Zlatého chlapce nezesměšnil či neurazil. Vše samozřejmě bez přítomnosti Luciuse.

Obával se, že se Lucius snaží Draca ovlivnit. Možná aby se k němu přidal, aby se stal smrtijedem. Harry netušil, co by udělal, kdyby za ním kdokoliv, ať už Draco, nebo někdo jiný, přišel s tím, že chce být smrtijedem. Neznal přijímací rituály, nevěděl, co je pro takové přijetí nového člena nutné udělat. Jistě, Lucius nebo někdo jiný by mu zvládl poradit. Ale on to možná ani nechtěl, v tenhle moment si nebyl jistý.

Měl by verbovat další smrtijedy, měl by další lidi posílat do války, na smrt? Mohl si to dovolit? Měl dost sil na to, aby jim dokázal zajistit bezpečí, nebo aspoň vítězství?

Netušil.

Další věc, které se trochu obával byl fakt, že Lucius mohl, nějak, snad se mu Draco pochlubil, zjistit co jeho syn dělá proto, aby si znepřátelil nového Pána zla.

Pak by pro Draca jejich společné výlety rozhodně nebyly příliš potěšující a ani pro Harryho by to nebyl přínos. Vždyť Draco, možná to ani sám nevěděl, měl v sobě příliš velký potenciál a poštvat si ho proti sobě nebylo zrovna moudré.

Co kdyby se rozhodl přidat k Brumbálovi? Mohl by mu pak říct spoustu smrtijedích tajemství, ke kterým se díky svému otci dostal.

Nebo mohli třeba jen jezdit navštěvovat Narcissu, možná se jí pokoušeli přesvědčit, aby se vrátila.

Harry nechápal, co proti němu žena má, nikdy se s ní vlastně ani nebavil, nedal jí nijakou záminku k tomu, aby si o něm myslela, že je zrádce, aby jej nesnášela. Samozřejmě, dalo se předpokládat, že si spousty lidí budou myslet to samé, že je stále Potterem, že obalamutil Pána zla a nyní se chystá převzít jeho místo, jeho moc, aby mohl všechny smrtijedy a přisluhovače temnoty poslat do horoucích pekel.

Jenže to, co Narcissa dělala, to už nebylo normální. Proč si tak tvrdohlavě myslela, že je zrádce? Proč se proti němu snažila poštvat Draca? Harry totiž nepochyboval, že je to právě Narcissina práce, že se k němu Malfoy chová takhle. Určitě nebylo všechno z jeho hlavy. Ano, mohl něco vymyslet on, jenže určitě to s někým konzultoval a nejpravděpodobnější osobou byla právě Narcissa.

Harry se zastavil před dveřmi do Dracova pokoje.

Zevnitř se ozývaly čísi hlasy. Nechtěl poslouchat, opravdu ne, jen... Nemohl odolat.

Šťastný výraz mu pomalu sklouzával ze tváře, jak naslouchal slovům zevnitř.

„Draco, vzpamatuje se, to co říkáš jsou nesmysly. Něco sis usmyslel a teď tomu slepě věříš!"

„Lžeš!"

„Draco," varovný tón.

„Tak proč jsi ho sem teda bral, pokud to není pravda?"

„Je to moje povinnosti, Draco."

„Není, tohle není tvoje povinnost!" vztekle.

Harry zaraženě stál na místě. O čem se to baví, o kom se to baví?

„Nebo snad je pravda, co říkají smrtijedi, že jen stojí o jeho moc, o post Pána zla?"

Raddle ani nemusel být uvnitř, aby přesně viděl Dracův úšklebek.

„Pleteš se, nevím proč jsi tak umanutý, jestli snad tvoje matka-- "

„Matku do toho netahej! Nebudeš svoje chyby házet na ní, nemá s tím nic společnýho! Vyhnal si jí z domova a teď se do ní ještě budeš navážet?!" vypadalo to, že Draco začíná být lehce hysterický.

„Draco, uklidni se. Já tvou matku nevyhnal, odešla sama--"

„Ale proč, proč? Kvůli tobě a té zrůdě co si sem přivedl!"

„Draco!"

„Je to pravda! Nebo snad nezabil Pána zla? Zabil vlastního otce!"

„Draco! Co to-- Nevím kde si to vzal, ale není to pravda! Harry Pána zla nezabil!" Lucius se snažil zachovat klid.

„Lžeš! Víš to moc dobře, byl si přece u toho!"

Raddle zesinal. Byla to pravda? Věděl Lucius o tom, co se stalo? Proč ale... Přeci by něco řekl, udělal, nebo snad ne? Proč by mlčel, proč by ho nechal, aby převzal místo svého otce, proč--

Příliš mnoho zmatených otázek se mu honilo hlavou.

„Draco--"

„O co se vlastně snažíš? Myslíš, že když se mi pár dnů budeš věnovat, že smažeš poslední roky? Nebo snad nechceš, abych se cítil odstrčený vedle tvé nové hračky?"

„Draco..."

„Proč tady vůbec stojíš? Neměl bys jít a věnovat se té své kurvičce?!"

_Plesk_

Lucius vypochodoval ze synova pokoje, zanechávaje za sebou polekaného chlapce s lehce červenou tváří, za kterou se nejistě držel.

„Zaplatíš, Pottere," nenávistné zavrčení.

Harry v chodbě nebyl již v době, kdy z Dracova pokoje vyšel Lucius. Seděl u sebe v pokoji, snažil se vymyslet plán nadcházejícího útoku a přitom nemyslet na to, že jej Lucius může kdykoliv prozradit.

Vlastně... Kdo ví, kolik lidí ví pravdu, kolik jich tam bylo, vidělo...


	6. Chapter 6

Harry celkem nejistě postával před Snapeovými komnatami v Temném hradě. Věděl, že je lektvarista tady, kde také jinde. V Bradavicích by ho při různých pokusech rušily nepříznivé vlivy, studenti a jistě i nějaký profesor. Navíc by se tam těžko mohl věnovat zakázaným lektvarům.  
Kdežto Temný hrad, tady nikomu nepřišlo divných pár výbuchů navíc, možná trocha křiku, jak Snape své nové zákeřné lektvary zkoušel na 'dobrovolných' mudlech.

Nebyl si jistý, zda má zaklepat, nebo vejít rovnou dál, přeci jen nyní byl Temným pánem a měl by nějak dát najevo, že on je ten, který udává směr, který tady teď pánem! No přeci jen Snape, to byla jiná. Na toho neměl co si dokazovat, roztrhal by ho mezi dveřma.  
Opatrně zaklepal, doufaje, že nikdo neviděl jeho váhání, mohlo by to ještě o něco snížit jeho autoritu, avšak to už možná ani nešlo.  
Povzdechl si. Snape očividně nebyl jedním z těch, kteří nadšeně běží otevřít dveře při první známce toho, že za nimi někdo stojí.

Zaklepal rázněji.  
Dveře se prudce otevřely.

"Co si myslíte, že vás neslyším?!" vyštěkl Snape, černé oči zabodl do mladíka před sebou.  
Harry si slabě odkašlal, nevěda co odpovědět, rozhodl se Snapeovu narážku přejít.  
"Něco bych potřeboval."  
"Potřeboval, ale, nepovídejte," pozvedl obočí v hrané nevíře. "A to jdete za mnou, kam se ztratil váš blonďatý poskok?" ušklíbl se. Harry na okamžik zavřel oči, nesměl se nechat vyprovokovat. On už přeci nemusel se Snapem bojovat, Snape byl nyní smrtijed, jeho smrtijed. Avšak musel si to stále opakovat, černovlasý muž na něj působil neuvěřitelně svazovačně.

"Ano, totiž já..."  
"Vymáčkněte se, nemám na to celý den." Severus naprosto kašlal na fakt, že právě mluví s Temným pánem a měl by si zachovat určitý odstup, jakousi úroveň chování. Nebral chlapce jako hrozbu. Možná mohl mít dost sil na to, aby porazil Brumbála, možná i na to, aby byl Temný pánem, aby za nim šli smrtijedi i obyčejní kouzelníci, ale rozhodně pro něj nikdy nemohl být respektovaným vůdcem.  
Stále to byl prostě Potter, toho se již mladý Raddle těžko bude zbavovat.

"Potřeboval bych s něčím pomoc."  
"To už jsem slyšel! Mám něco na práci, co kdybyste přišel až si budete jit tím, co chcete," ušklíbl se, chystaje zavřít dveře.  
"Ne!" Harry rukou zachytil zavírající se dveře, prudce je otevřel. Se zamračeným výrazem vešel do Snapeových komnat spojených s laboratoří.  
"Co si to--"  
"Mlčte!" okřikl jej Raddle. Byl pevně rozhodnut nenechat se Snapem odradit. Musel se začít chovat tak, jak měl, tak, jak mu nejspíš bylo předurčeno.

"Znáte to?" podal Snapeovi list vytržený z jedné z knih.  
"Vidím, že po Bradavické knihovně jste se rozhodl znehodnotit i knihy svého otce," ušklíbl se Snape, přijal nabízený papír, zběžně na něj pohlédl.  
"Pokud se nemýlím, tak je to... Chemie," zatvářil se lehce nejistě. "To ale používají mudlové," lehce upozornil. Nebyl si jistý, co přesně po něm Potter chce.  
Samozřejmě znal mudlovské techniky, aspoň nějaké, ty které potřeboval znát. Víc se o to starat nemusel.  
Chemie, ano, teď si byl jistý, že to bylo ono. Proč by to měl Potter potřebovat a proč s tím chodí za ním? On přeci neměl s mudlama nic společnýho. Kdyby chtěl lektvar, prosím, ale tohle?

"Správně, vidím, že přeci jen nějaké znalosti máte," vrátil mu Harry předchozí narážky. Snape se znechuceně zaksichtil.  
"Co s tím? Mám se snad pro vaše pobavení začít učit o mudlech?" opravdu nechápal o co chlapci jde. Netušil ani co je napsané na papíru před ním, natož aby podle toho dokázal něco vydedukovat.  
"Co vidíte?"  
"Cože?"  
"Co tam vidíte?" zaujatě, zajímalo ho, zda Snape není tak zběhlý v lektvarech, což se k něj chemii rovnalo, nebo jen dělá, že neví, možná nechápe.  
"C4 H10 F O2 P," zadíval se na mladíka, který na něj stále jen s mírným úsměvem hleděl. "C4 H8 Cl2 S," s povzdechem přečel druhou značku, aniž by se nad první nějak pozastavil.  
"Což znamená..?"  
"Což znamená, co, Raddle?" znechuceně. Neměl čas ani náladu na podobné hádanky.  
"Vím něco, co nevíte?" špatně skrýval své nadšení.  
Snape jen vztekle zavrčel.  
"Dobrá, dobrá. Sarin, Yperit--"  
"Cože?"  
"Ale, Snape, opravdu ani to--"  
"Vím, co to je, ale co to má co dělat semnou? Copak jsem mudla? Copak jsem fašistický mudla?" snažil se v téhle, dle něj nesmyslné a zcela nezajímavé, debatě zůročit aspoň to něco málo co o mudlech věděl.  
"Vyrobíte to."  
"Udělám co..?"  
"Jste přeci mistr lektvarů. Něco takového pro vás bude hračka," pousmál se.  
"Pot-Raddle! Nejsem mudla, nevyznám se v mudlovkých věcech a netuším jak mudlovské věci fungují, jak bych mohl?"  
"Máte tam všechno, co potřebujete, prostě budete postupovat podle uhm... Receptu. Přesně jako při lektvarech."  
"Proč to neuděláte vy?!"  
"Nejsem dobrý v lektvarech," pokrčil rameny.  
"Yperit... O tom jsem už slyšel. Guthrie byl moták z čistokrevné rodiny v Yprách _(netuším jak se to skloňuje)_ zemřelo mnoho kouzelníků, všetně jeho rodiny, že by pomsta..." sám pro sebe uvažoval, zapomínaje, že je s ním v místnosti ještě někdo a ten někdo poslouchá.  
"To je sice pěkné, ale mě historie opravdu nezajímá," povzdechl si Harry.  
"To by ovšem měla, jinak uděláte stejné chyby, jako vaši předchůdci!" naštvaně.  
"Vyrobíte to," pevně.  
"Nevím proč."  
"To vás ale nemusí zajímat," slabě se pousmál, věděl, že to Snape stejně udělá, sice se teď bude snažit, aby mu řekl důvod proč to chce, možná mu dříve či později dokonce i dojde, ale on mu nic říkat nemusí. Musí dát najevo, i přad tím u koho je to naprosto zbytečné, že on je tím, kdo velí, kdo udává směr, kdo rozhoduje o tom, co se bude dít, jak se bude válka dál vyvíjet, kdo z nich padne a komu bude dovoleno přežít.

V duchu se lehce zděsil. Už začíná uvažovat jako Voldemort. To přeci není možné. On! Vždycky byl tak mírumilovný a teď? Co se to s ním jen děje? Začal se chovat jako Pán zla. Ale on přeci byl Temný Pánem, tím zlým, tím bojujícím proti dobru, proti takzvanému dobru. Proti Brumbálovi a jeho Řádu... Možná, že to co dělal nakonec nebylo zase tak zlé, záleží na úhlu pohledu. On se rozhodně na celou situaci chtěl dívat tak, jak musel. Nedělá nic špatnýho. Lidé, kouzelníci, mudlové, všichni co musí zemřít. Zemřou pro lepší zítřky.

"Ani nevím, co ty značky znamenají," namítl Snape, opět hledě do papíru. Řekl by snad cokoliv, jen aby se tomuto úkolu vyhl.  
"Uhlík, vodík, chlór, síra," přečetl lektvaristovi přes rameno. Černovlasý muž se na něj s neuvěřením zadíval.  
"Co? Chodil jsem pár let do mudlovské školy," zamračeně Možná měl ještě dodat, že přečíst pár značek je to jediné, co z chemie umí, pak přeci jen nastoupil do Bradavic a tam se už chemii nikdo nevěnoval a on neměl důvod se to ke všem kouzelnickým předmětům ještě samostatně doučovat, i když teď by mu to rozhodně nebylo naškodu, jenže kdo to měl vědět.  
"Možná byste si měl něco nastudovat," škodolibě. Bylo toho opravdu málo, co Snape nevěděl a přijít s něčím z čeho byl naprosto mimo bylo víc než příjemné.  
"Nepotřebuju nic studovat! Co s tím vůbec chcete dělat?" podezřívavě.  
"To vás nemusí zajímat!" odsekl. V duchu si musel pogratulovat, po delší diskuzi se Snapem k němu už neměl takový... Ani ne strach, jako spíš respekt. Věděl, že je vždycky minimálně o dva kroky před ním a to bylo nebezpečné.  
"Pokud vím, tak zrovna Yperit není moc bezpečný, neměl by si s ním zahrávat někdo jako vy," ušklíbnutí.  
"Myslím, že jsem zcela kompetentní. Navíc... Pracovat s nimi budete přeci vy," poukázal Harry.  
"Skvělé, takže pokud to vybouchne, tak budu budu první, kdo to schytá, opravdu skvěle vymyšlené, jen co je pravda," lehce se otřásl, matně si vybavoval, co četl o útoku na Ypry a o tom, co postihlo všechny zasažené, opravdu nechtěl skončit podobně. Začínal uvažovat zda nebylo lepší, když dělal pro Brumbála. Sice zde bylo riziko, že jej mohli kdykoliv odhalit a následně zabít, ale tohle... Vlastně teď je tady Potter-Raddle, v duchu se opravil. Kdo ví, co ten zamýšlí s těma, kdo zradí.  
Třeba by se mu i bez něj podařilo jedy vytvořit a pak Salazar s těmi, kdo jim budou vystaveni, kdo tam budou potrestáni, zabíjeni.  
Voldemort si na mudlovské zbraně ani nevzpomněl, natož na ty chemické, jistě ani netušil, že něco takového existuje. Ale jeho syn. To byla jiná. Vyrůstal mezi mudlama, jistě věděl o množství nebezpečných zbraní.  
Lektvary. Proč jen po něm nechtěl nějaké smrtící lektvary, to by bylo bezpečnější, aspoň pro něj. Proč zrovna bojové plyny?

"Nechystám se vás zabít," zamračil se Harry. Opravdu jej nenapadlo, že by Snape mohl něco pokazit a třeba i na následky zemřít. Avšak... Vzhledem k povaze plynů by možná bylo lepší, kdyby zemřel, když už se něco zvrtne.  
"Na co to chcete?"  
"To vás nemusí zajímat! Jak dlouho bude trvat, než to vytvoříte?"  
Snape se znovu zahleděl do listu papíru.  
"Fosfor nebude tak těžké sehnat, ale... Fluor, chlór..?" zmateně se zadíval na mladíka.  
"Hej, vy znáte značky!" obviňujíce.  
"Jistě, nejsem tak tupý, jak jste si myslel," ušklíbnutí.  
"No, chlór je ve vodě, teda jako v mudlovské, třeba v bazénech a tak. Fluor, no..." pokrčil rameny.  
"Vím, co je to chlór, dokonce, narozdíl od bezvýznamných Nebelvírů, vím i co to je fluor. Tyhle látky jen sami o sobě jsou vysoce jedovaté a vy je chcete namíchat s několika dalšíma?"  
"Ano," úsměv.  
"Zbláznil jste se? Chcete vyhubit lidstvo?" nevěřícně.  
"Ne, jistěže ne. Vyrobíte to?"  
"Samozřejmě!"  
"Skvělé. Takže oba a pak ještě jeden."  
"Tři?"  
"Skvělé, umíte počítat," smích. Snape v duchu napočítal do desíti, než opět promluvil.  
"Chci, abyste je oba spojil."  
"Co?!"  
"Spojte ty dva plyny," polopaticky.  
"Nemůžeš si takhle zahrávat, víš co to může udělat," zapomněl na vykání, tohle vylo příliš závažné.  
"Ano... Tedy... Mám určitou představu," opatrně.  
"Pot-Raddle..." opět napočítal do deseti. "Yperit působí na buňčnou-- na lidské buňky," doufal, že mladík aspoň něco z toho pochopí. "Sarin to je... Netuším na co ten působí, ale podle složení to vypadá na nervový plyn. To jsou dva zcela rozdílné plyny, nenech se zmást tím, že mají podobné sloučeniny!"  
"Já vím... Ale vy je spojíte... Uvidíme co to udělá."  
"Na kom to hodláte zkoušet?"  
"Hmm... On se někdo najde." Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že to řekl. Opravdu se z něj stával tak neskutečně bezcitný parchant? To přeci ne... Nebo ano? Byl opravdu stejný jako jeho otec. Předtím si to nemyslel, ale to Voldemort žil. Že by něco z něj, něco z té zloby přešlo do ně, bylo to možné?

Snape jen neurčitě zamručel, opět se soustředil na list před ním. Musel navštívit knihovnu a to nejen tu, která mu byla momentálně k dispozici. Možná v Bradavicích, v oddělení s omezeným přístupem, tam by se mohlo něco najít. Snad. Musel doufat. S plyny pracoval málokdy. Vlastně od dob, co studoval vůbec. Jistě, i lektvary měly své výpary, kterých bylo někdy nutné se obávat, ale nebylo to něco takového. Možná by si měl opatřit něco na způsob mudlovkého vybavení, jen pro jistotu.  
Chlór, Fluor... To bude muset někde sehnat. Přeci jen věděl jak najít podobné věci do lektvarů, jenže ty nebyly plynné! Proč jen nezůstal u Brumbála.  
Zarazil se.  
Zůstat u Brumbála by znamenalo, že by podobné plyny byly později zkoušeny na něm. Možná nebylo zase tak špatně být tady.

"Dobře. Tak mi dejte vědět, až to bude hotové, nesmí to dlouho trvat!" Harry nečekal na odpověď, vyšel ze dveří, pevně je za sebou zavřel. Doufal, že se Snape hned pustí do práce. Už to celé měl chtít za sebou.  
Ještě bude muset být u toho, až se plyny budou zkoušet. Ne, nezajímalo ho, jak to bude vypadat, věděl, že to nebude pěkný pohled, bez ohledu na to, kdo bude tím, na koho je prvně použijí. Nechtěl vědět, co se děje s lidským tělem. Potřeboval jen vyhrát válku. Nemohl přemýšlet nad obětmi.


	7. Chapter 7

Uběhlo několik dní.  
Harry byl den ode dne nervóznější. Snape se mu ještě neozval a on tak nevěděl jak na tom je z úkolem, který mu zadal a tím pádem ani nemohl předvídat postavení jeho a smrtijedů ve válce.  
Snažil se vymyslet provizorní řešení, kdyby se něco, cokoliv, pokazilo. Kdyby se Snapeovi nepodařilo vyrobit přesně to co chtěl, kdyby snad plyny měly nějaké jiné účinky, než předpokládal, kdyby... Prostě kdyby se něco pokazilo.  
V těchto dnech se také snažil vyhýbat Luciusovi.

Možná by bylo lepší, kdyby ho našel a promluvil si s ním. Jenže i to sebou neslo poctatně dost rizik. Co kdyby Lucius nevěděl o tom, co se přesně na bojišti stalo, kdo opravud zabil Lorda Voldemorta? Pak by Harry svým příznáním jen nahrál do karet nepříteli a to si právě teď určitě nemohl dovolit.

Nakonec to byl až sám Lucius, kdo mladíka vyhledal.

Harry seděl v knihovně v Temném hradu. Většina smrtijedů, kteří se zde přes den zdržovali se knihovně vyhýbali, hlavně v momentě, kdy tam byl syn jejich někdejšího Pána. Ne snad, že by ho báli, jen by neradi vyvolávali konflikty. Navíc Harry byl v posledních dnech v náladě, kdy by každého kdo by jej vyrušil s největší pravděpodobností minimálně brutálně napadl.

Plavovlasý kouzelník chvíli postával mezi dveřmi. Cítil podrážděnou atmosféru v místnosti. Zběžně se rozhlédl kolem, ujišťuje se, že tam opravdu, kromě černovlasého mladíka sedícího v jednom z křesel, nikdo jiný není.  
S nepatrným povzdechem vešel dovnitř. Přivřel za sebou dveře, přeci jen nikdo nemusel vědět o čem si oni dva budou povídat.

"Harry," zastavil se kousek od křesla v němž Raddle seděl.  
Mladík zvedl zrak od knihy, skoro až nepřátelským pohledem se zabodl do muže před sebou.

Malfoy lehce ucukl.

"No..?" jakmile zjistil, kdo je s ním v místnosti zatvářil nejistě, ihned však opět nasadil chladnou masku.  
"Děje se něco?"  
"Ne, proč by mělo?"  
"Dobře, tak máš nějaký důvod, aby ses mi vyhýbal? Udělal jsme ti něco, protože já o ničem nevím a byl bych nerad, kdyby vzniklo nějaké nedorozumnění." Lucius si opravdu myslel, že důvodem k tomu, aby se mu mladík vyhýbal je nějaká pomluva, která se opět rozkolovala mezi smrtijedy. Nebo snad, že by Harry začal věřit tomu, že usiluje o pozici Pána zla?  
Lehce se zamračil. Ne, to si mladík určitě nemyslel, tak ale co se mohlo dít?

"Nevyhýbám se ti," sklopil zrak k zemi, opravdu ještě nebyl příliš zběhlý ve lhaní, navíc lhát Luciusovi... Bylo to skoro jako kdyby lhal vlastnímu otci, natolik se za poslední dobu na plavovlasého muže upnul.

"Harry, víš že mi to přeci můžeš říct, viď," přiklekl si vedle křesla, na kterém mladík seděl.  
"Jo..."  
"Harry--"  
"Nic se neděje."  
"Vidím, že se něco stalo," zamračil se Malfoy. "Je to něco osobního?"  
"Já... Co? Ne... Nic se neděje!" rozhodně.  
"Dobře," pomalu se zvedl, zamířil ke dveřím.

"Myslíš, že jsme ho zabil..." ozval se tiše Raddle, když Lucius už už sahal po klice.  
Nyní se zkoprněle otočil.  
"Uhm... Koho?" zmateně.  
"Vold-- Otce," ještě o něco ztišil hlas.  
Lucius si povzdechl, vrátil se zpět ke křeslu.

Černovlasý mladík na něj nyní úpěnlivě hleděl, potřeboval to slyšet. Potřeboval vědět co si o tom myslí Lucius. Na nikom jiném teď nezáleželo, ale pokud by jej za to co udělal Lucius odsoudil... Nevěděl co by si počal, pro co by žil. Luciuse bral jako svou rodinu, jako svou jedinou rodinu.

"Harry, nemyslím si, že jsi Pána zla--"  
"Vím, že si to myslíš," lehce netrpělivě jej přerušil.  
"Co..?"  
"Slyšel jsem vás... Tebe a Draca," slabě se začervenal, vědom si toho, že by rozhodně neměl poslouchat soukromý rozhovor mezi otcem a synem.  
"Uhm..." Malfoy se zamyslel. Snažil si vybavit vše, co v tom rozhovoru bylo řečeno. S velkou námahou se mu podařilo zachovat stoický výraz, přeci jen to co Draco tehdy řekl nebylo příliš milé. Kolik toho mohl Harry slyšet?

"Draca si nevšímej, nemyslí vážně to co říká. Je zmanipulovaný Narcissou."  
"Ale ty si to myslíš," povzdechnutí.  
"Já? No, nemyslím, že je důležité, co přesně se stalo, nebo co si já o tom myslím, je to pryč."  
"Je to důležité!"  
"Proč? Pán zla je mrtvý, s tím nikdo nic nenadělá."  
"Ale já ho zabil!" zoufale.  
"Harry, o tom tady raději pomlč, přeci jen nemáš ještě u smrtijedů takovou autoritu, aby ti jen tak prominuli, co se stalo, i když si za to nemohl," upozornil ho Lucius.  
"Jenže já--"  
"Ne. Stalo se a je to pryč, jasné? Nikdo s tím teď už nic neudělá."  
"Byla to vražda."  
"A co bys chtěl? Udat se a jít do Azkabanu? Myslíš, že by tě zavřeli za vraždu Pána zla? Navíc teď, pokud chceš i nadále tuhle pozici zastávat, tak těžko můžeš želet obětí."  
"Luciusi... To je něco jinýho, on byl můj otec."  
"A?"  
"Co..?"  
"Byl to tvůj otec, dobře, ale co z toho? Nesmíš se tím tak zaobírat," rozhodně.

"Doufám, že netuším nějakou intimní chvilku," ozval se ode dveří arogantní hlas.  
"Severusi..?" Lucius se zmateně otočil.  
"Můžeme jít?" Snape si plavovlasého kouzelníka nevšímal, zamračeným pohledem propaloval sedícího mladíka.  
"Jít..?"  
"Samozřejmě, myslím, že jste po mě něco chtěl, nebo se snad mýlím?" ušklíbnutí.  
"Jo, no..." Omluvně se pousmál na Luciuse a zamířil za Snapeem ven ze dveří.

Plavovlasý muž ještě chvíli zamračeně sledoval nyní již zavřené dveře. Uvažoval, co před ním mladík tají a proč do svých plánů zasvětil zrovna Severuse.

***

Raddle kráčel za Snapeem, chvílemi musel až popobíhat, jaké druhý kouzelník nasadil tempo.  
Harry se Snapea raději ani nepokoušel zpomalit, bylo na něm vidět, že nemá právě doboru náladu a jakákoliv poznámka či připomínka by jí mohla ještě zhoršit.

Hluboko ve sklepení se lektvarista zastavil, před ním byly velké ocelové, nepochytně velmi těžké, dveře.  
Harry se naokamžik zamyslel co jej čeká až vejde, raději tu myšlenku však rychle vytěsnal z hlavy. Podívá se, schválí či řekne nějaký návrh na zlepšení a pak na to rychle zapomene.

Snape otevřel dveře, vstoupili do čistě bílé místnosti.  
Raddle se s tichým kvízdnutím rozhlédl kolem. Místnost vypadala jako vystřižená z některého z filmů o smrticích virech. Že by se Snape nechal inspirovat? Tázavě se na lektvaristu zadíval.

"To si oblečte, pokud tedy ty vaše serepatičky nechcete vyzkoušet na vlastní kůži," hodil mu bílý oblek, ne nepodobný tomu mudlovskému.  
"Kde jste to... Ne, nechci to vědět," zakroutil hlavou a začal se nasoukávat do obleku.  
Snape se znechuceným povzdychem zakroutil nechápavě hlavou, mávl hůlkou a rázem byli oba oblečení v mudlovkém modelu protichemického obleku.

"Jdeme?" Snapeův hlas k němu doléhal jakoby z tunelu, nebo z pod hladiny, vzdáleně, utupeně.  
Potter přikývl, vzápětí mu došlo, že to nemohlo být přes vrstvy obleku vidět, tak jen mávl rukou. Těžkopádně následoval Snapea k dalším dveřím.  
Trochu se podivoval, že Snape jednoduše nepoužil nějaká kouzla, tak jak to dělal při přípravě lektvarů, ale vzhledem k povaze plynů a toho co s nima měl dělat bylo možná lepší, když použil techniku, která je na podobné věci přímo stavěná, než aby experimentoval a zbytečně riskoval.

Prošli dveřma, pak pod něčím, co vzdáleně připomínalo mlhový závěs. Ocitli se v místnosti podobné těm, ve kterých se obvykle mučilo a zabíjelo.  
Hned vedle dveří byl pult s několika lahvičkami, všechny byly popsané Snapeovým nezaměnitelným rukopisem. V některých Harry poznal různé druhy lektvarů, tyhle lakvičky nebyly nijak zvláště zabezpečeny, i když lektvary v nich byly smrtelné.  
Vedle flakónků bylo několik podezřele vypadajících nádobek, ty už zabezpečeny byly.

V zadní části malé místnosti stály tři postavy.  
Raddle z jejich vyplašených, nejistý a zmatených výrazů lehce poznal že se jedná o mudli. No nevadí, aspoň je nikdo nebude postrádat a až se budou zbavovat jejich těl, tak na to kouzelnická společnost přeci jen nepřijde, koho by nyní zajímalo pár zavražděných mudlů. Navíc mudlovksou technikou... Těžko to budou připisovat kouzelníkovi a už vůbec ne jemu, když on se má mudlům stranit...

Harry pokynul Snapeovi aby začal, přeci jen to už chtěl mít za sebou a zbytečné zdržování a protahování by tomu rozhodně neprospělo. Třeba by si to nakonec mohl ještě rozmyslet. Ne, nemohl. Kdyby si to rozmyslel, tak by se to hned rozneslo, Snape nebyl zrovna důvěryhodnou osobou.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius naštvaně procházel po místnosti.  
Nechápal to, proč zrovna Severus. Vždyť se s Harrym nesnášeli, tak proč to byl právě on, koho zasvětil, komu řekl co chystá. On, Lucius, by mu přeci mohl pomoci lépe. Mohl by jej ochránit od všeho, co by souviselo se špatným rozhodnutím, mohl by mu lépe poradit.  
Co mu mohla dát spolupráce se Snapem? Vždyť Severusovi šlo jen o to, aby mladíka pokořil, jistě by neudělal nic, aby zabránil chlapcově případnému pádu.  
Lucius jen doufal, že je Harry natolik rozumný a neřekl Snapeovi vše, co má v plánu, přeci jen zhýralý smrtijed by toho mohl lehce využít ve svůj prospěch.

Nemohl to vydržet. Kam jen šli, co tam dělají?  
Musel to zjistit, musel se ujistit, že chlapci nic nehrozí. Že Snape nekuje pikle proti novému Temnému Pánovi. Bylo všeobecne známo, že právě Snape je jeden z těch, kteří Harryho jako Pána zla nepřijmou. Proč mu tedy Harry věří?  
Malfoyovi to nešlo na rozum.  
Musel to zjistit.

S odhodlaným výrazem zamířil do sklepení, právě tam, kam před dobrou půl hodinou odešli Snape s Harrym.

***

Harry stál ve svém protichemickém obleku mírně za Snapeem.  
Nejistým pohledem sledoval, kterak starší kouzelník bere do rukou v pevných rukavicích jednu ze zabezpečených nádobek.

Snape opatrně položil nádobku před jednoho ze spoutaných mudlů. Mávl hůlkou a neprodyšnou bariérou od tohoto mudly oddělil další dva, přeci jen nechtěl, aby mu všichni tři pomřeli na jeden plyn a on pak nemohl další dva ukázat Raddlemu. Sice mu na tom zase tolik nesežlo, ale z toho, jak se mladík poslední dobou choval bylo zjevné, že by ho nejspíš donutil sehnat další mudly.

Poodstoupil. Další mávnutí hůlkou. Nadzvedl víko nádoby.  
Harry by si ani nevšiml, že se něco děje. Musel přimhouřit oči, aby si všiml, že vůbec něco z nádržky uniká. Průhledný plyn měl jen o něco málo těžší skupenství než vzduch.  
Líně se vlekl, stoupaje k obličeji nebohého mudly.

Mudla začal vřískat.  
Snape opět mávl hůlkou, pouta povolila a muž se svalil k zemi. Stále ječel. Rukama si svíral krk, jakoby se mu nedostávalo vzduchu.

„Sarin, pane Raddle," utrousil Snape, zatímco Harry zíral na mučeného mudlu.

Mudla nyní ležel v křečích na zemi, z úst mu vytékaly tmavě zvratky, po tvářích se mu v chuchvalcích valil hlen.  
Dusil se, oči mu zapadly do hlavy. Tělo se ještě naposledy vzepjalo ve smrtelné křeči.  
Náhle vše skončilo, srdce mu přestalo bít.

„Doufám, že se vám představení líbilo. Nyní... Yperit," Snape vzal do ruky druhou z nádob. Hůlkou ukázal na druhého z mudlů. Ten již nyní vřískal, vidě osud svého druha.  
Třetí z mudlů se jen krčil na svých okovech, snad se snaže splynout ze zdí.

Nádoba opět putovala před mudlu. Muž již nyní ležel na zemi, s hrůzou zíral na nádobku před sebou, snažil se odtáhnout, zmizet, bohužel za ním již byla jenom kamenná stěna.

Víko se odklopilo.  
Nyní Harry nemusel mhouřit oči, aby viděl nějaký náznak plynu. Horčičně nažloutlý plyn se v místnosti vyjímal.  
Mudla vykřikl, odstrčil od sebe nádobu. Nijak si tím nepomohl, plyn již byl vypuštěn.

Trvalo to déle než u předchozího, než začal působit.  
Křik zasaženého mudli se změnil v bolestné steny. S hrůzou se zadíval na svoje ruce, na niž se mu pomalu začaly objevovat malé černé puchýřky.

Steny se změnily v bolestivý vřískot. Puchýře se objevily na celém těle, rozrůstaly se, mokvaly. Kůže se napínala, praskala.

Harry se pokusil otočit, zabránila mu v tom však Snapeova ruka.  
„Těžko uvidíte, co se děje, když se nebudete koukat," posměšně.

Kůže na mudlovy zčernala, rozpraskala, z puchýřů vytékal nažloutlý hnis.  
Mudla nekřičel, ústa měl naplněná mokvajícími puchýři, do krku mu stékal hnis, který se mísil s krví z rozpraskané kůže.

„Zastavte to!"  
„Ne..."  
„Snape!"  
„Zemře tak jako tak, nebudu na něj plýtvat kletbu," zavrčení. Černé oči hltaly mužovo utrpení.  
„Avada kedavra!"

„Raddle!" Snape se zamračeně otočil na mladíka s napřaženou hůlkou.  
„Nejsme tady od toho, abychom je mučili," zavrčel zpátky mladý Pán zla.  
„Ano? Tak proč tedy?"  
„Máte zjistit, co to dělá a který z nich je nejúčinější."  
„To také dělám."  
„Ne! Vy je mučíte, to dělat nemáte."  
„Jak jinak byste zjistil jak dlouho trvá, než zemřou?"  
Ne... Máte-- Dobře, tohle očividně není účinný."  
„Jak myslíte," ušklíbl se Snape, sice za helmou obleku nebly vidět, ale Harry si živě uměl představit lektvaristův výraz.

„Poslední--"  
„Nemá jméno?" přerušil jej Raddle.  
„Snapeův plyn tomu opravdu říkat nehodlám," zavrčel Snape.  
„Proč ne, to je milé... 'Snapes'," slabě se zasmál mladík.  
Lektvarista jen něco zamručel. Mávl hůlkou a odtáhl tak ochranou bariéru z posledního mudly.

Víko na třetí nádobce se odklopilo.  
Mudla jen tiše seděl, jakoby již nyní byl smířený se svým osudem. Spíš jen byl natolik vystrašený, že se nemohl ani pohnout.

Plyn začal působit okamžitě. Harry jen tak tak stačil postřehnout nahnědlou, jakoby zkaženou barvu plynu, než se všechen zcela vstřebal do mužovi kůže. Několik pramínků se ještě vznášelo ve vzduchu, zdálo se, že hledají něco, někoho komu by mohly ještě zabít.

Mudla začal řvát. Jeho křik byl hned vzápětí přerušen silnými křečemi, prudkým dávivým kašlem. Kůže popraskala vzápětí. Zvratky, žaludeční šťávy a hleny tekly po tváři nešťastníka, aby se smíchaly s krví a hnisem vystupujícím z rozžkvařené kůže.

Netrvalo to dlouho. Několik silných křečí a bylo po všem. Mudlovi explodovalo srdce. Změny na kůži ovšem ještě nepřestaly. Stále se buněčnou přeměnou tvořili nové puchýře, nádory.

Harry se otočil. Mávl na Snapea, dávaje mu tak znamení, že může odklidit těla. Věděl, že se jich ještě nemohou zbavit, musí je později prozkoumat a zjistit, jaké plyn provedl změny na vnitřní stavbě těl.

„Rozhodl jste se?"  
„Ten poslední byl... Hmm... Zajímavý," pozmanenal Harry. Kdesi vzadu v hlavě, snad ve svém svědomí to nedokázal pochopit. Kde se vzalo, že je tak bezcitný, tak krvelačný. Jen tak tady nechal zabít tři nevinné mudly, proč? Proto, aby zjistil, jak reaguje plyn? A co bude dělat s těmi plyny? Zabíje další nevinné...  
Co se to z něj jenom stalo? Co se to děje?  
Opravdu může jen tak jít a pozabíje všechny ty lidi tam venku? Zaslouží si takovou smrt?  
Nedokázal si představit, že by vzal ten poslední plyn a vyvraždil třeba nevinné, malé sladké děti. Jenže něco mu říkalo, že to stjeně udělá. Něco v něm... Jakoby se praly dvě jeho 'já'.  
To dobré, které by chtělo válku ukončit, nezabíjet, jen jít a zapomenout a pak to, které chtělo válčit, zabíje, trýznit. Cožpak už neznal ani sám sebe? Nedokázal odhadnout jak se bude chovat, jak reagovat, jak...

***

Plavovlasý kouzelník kráčel sklepením. Snažil se najít dvojici, která sem zamířila před ním. Vyznal se tady, i když zde netrávil zrovna většinu svého času. Většinou sem jen zavedl oběti a nechal je být. Většinou se ani nezúčastňoval mučení a vraždění v těchto místech. Přišlo mu to až příliš nečisté, perverzní.

Co tady mohl Harry dělat? Se Snapem?

Otevřel jedny z dveří.  
Zarazil se. Místnost před ním byla čistě bílá. Žádný kámen, jen zdi, čisté, hladké, bílé zdi.  
Opodál byly další dveře, zamířil k nim. Obleků opodál si ani nevšiml a i kdyby, nevěděl, co s nima, nezajímal se o mudlovské vymoženosti.

Prošel dveřmi.  
Mlhový závěs jej na okamžik zarazil. Proč tady bylo silné čistící kouzlo?  
Prošle jím.

Ocitl se na druhé straně. Před sebou měl dvojici kouzelníků navlečených v neforemných oblecích. Rozhlédl se kolem. Nemohl si nevšimnout krve a dalších tělních tekutin, které ještě stále byly u protější zdi.

Zamračeně zamířil k dvojici kouzelníků.

„Harry," oslovil chlapce, když byl skoro u nich.  
Raddle se zmateně otočil.  
„Luciusi, co tady--"

Nedokončil. Plavovlasý kouzelník se náhle svezl na kolena. Vystrašeným pohledem zíral před sebe, zachvátil jej silný kašel.

„Luciusi!" Mladík se k němu vrhl.  
„Snape, dělejte něco!" hystericky se otočil na lektvaristu.  
„Co mám dělat?"  
„Pomozte mu!"

Malfoy se svalil na zem, jeho tělem otřásaly křeče.

„Luciusi, vydrž. Snape!"

Lektvarista v naprostém klidu naplnil mudlovskou injekční stříkačku jakousi bílou tekutinou. Došel k muži ležícímu na zemi, vyhrnul mu rukáv.

„Počkat, co to je?"  
„Atropin."  
„Co? To je přeci jed!"  
„Jistě, to je."  
„Ale to, přeci-- Zabijete ho!"

Snape bez dalších řečí mladíka odstrčil. Prudce vrazil jehlu do Malfoyovi paže, celý obsah stříkačky mu v mžiku vstříkl do žíly.

Křeče náhle ustaly. Plavovlasý muže ležel na zemi, ztěžka oddechoval, po tvářích mu stékalo několik slz.

„Luciusi..."  
„Bude v pořádku," ušklíbl se Snape, mávl hůlkou a naložil Malfoye, který mezitím vyčerpáním omdlel, na nosítka.  
„Jste si jistý?"  
„Samozřejmě, byl jen lehce otrávený Sarinem, nic, co bych nezvládl," zamířil ven z místnosti, následován Raddlem.

***

Později toho dne seděl Harry u Luciusovi postele. Tělem plavovlasého muže občas svíjely horečky, to jak se jeho tělo vypořádávalo s Atropinem. Naštěstí mu nehrozilo nic vážného, jak řekl Snape, z tohohle se během pár dnů dostane. Nebezpečí otravy Sarinem bylo zažehnáno.

Snape vstoupil do místnosti, šel zkontrolovat Luciuse. Sice se poslední dobou nemohli navzájem vystát, ale i tak nechtěl dopustit, aby jeho dávný přítel jen tak zemřel.

„Snape."  
„Co?" navraživě se na chlapce zadíval.  
„Co se tam stalo?"  
„Co tím myslíte? Zachránil jsem život vašemu drahému ochránci, to je celé."  
„Ano, ale to byl přeci jed."  
„Samozřejmě," víc se to nerozebíral.

„Když je to tak snadné, není to tedy pak účinné, nebo je? Přeci, když to někde použijeme, tak budou mít protilátky a--"  
„Opravdu si myslíte, že by někoho z kouzelníků napadlo, co jste na ně použil, nebo že to mohou vyléčit jedem?" ušklíbl se Snape.  
„No, to asi ne."  
„Tak to víc neřešte."  
„Chci ten poslední."  
„Co?!"  
„Ten poslední, tu směs. Vyrobte toho co nejvíc."  
Lektvarista mladíka chvíli sledoval. Opravdu po něm chce, aby vyrobil takovou věc?  
Vždyť to už nyní znamenalo stovky, možná i tisíce mrtvých.  
Možná se v něm opravdu zmýlil. Třeba byl jako jeho otec. To by pak bylo ovšem o to děsivější.

S tichým zamumlaným souhlasem vyšel z místnostim zanechávaje za sebou spícího Luciuse a zamyšleného Pána zla.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco Malfoy zuřil.  
Naštvaně přecházel po svém pokoji na Malfoy Manor. Čekal až Potter, Raddle, s úšklebkem se opravil, odejde a on bude moci jít ke svému otci. Nevěděl, co se přesně stalo, jen to málo, co mu řekl Snape. Jeho otec byl otráven nějakým druhem mudlovského plynu.  
To by Draco ještě dokázal zkousnout, jeho otec si často zahrával s věcma, které později nedokázal zvládnout. Ale tohle byla očivnidně práce toho zatracenýho Nebelvíra.

Draco, ač poznamenán výchovou své matky, byl stále ještě i synem Luciuse a to, že jeho otec bezvládně ležel v posteli mu rozhodně po chuti nebylo.  
Navíc k němu ani nemohl, pokud by se tedy právě nechtěl potkat s údajným synem Pána zla.

Mladý aristokrat tomu prostě nemohl uvěřit. Ne! Nebelvír, zatracený Potter... Nemohl být synem obávaného Lorda Voldemorta. Prostě nemohl. Ať si jeho otec i Snape a ostatní smrtijedi věří čemu chtějí, on ale ví své.  
Vždyť Pottera zná déle, než oni! Jeho nemůže jen tak přesvědčit. Je to nějaká léčka, něco co vymyslel Brumbál a Potter neváhal a uskutečnil to.

Teď mu skoro zabil otce, co přijde pak? Bude se zbavovat postupně jednoho smrtijeda za druhým? V cestě mu nikdo stát nebude. Smrtijedi věří, že je synem Pána zla a ministerstvo, Brumbál? Ty jen potěší nějaký ten úbytek přisluhovačů temnoty.

Draco věřil tomu, že v tomhle okamžiku je jediný, kdo věří tomu, že Potter, Raddle, nebo jak mu právě teď říkají, není tím, za koho se vydává. Trochu mu nešlo na rozum, že se takový Snape nechal přesvědčit. Ale tak ten byl zvrácený odjakživa, kdoví proč se paktuje s Nebelvírem.

Konečně mladý Malfoy slyšel klapnutí dveří. Mohlo to znamena jediné. Nebelvír konečně odešel z pokoje Dracova otce.  
Plavovlasý mladík zamířil na jeho místo.  
Potichu otevřel dveře, vklouzl dovnitř.

Zamračeně pohlédl do bledé, skoro až mrtvé tváře svého otce. Od chvíle když jej sem přinesli jej neviděl, přeci jen tady stále byl Raddle.  
Nyní měl konečně možnost si otce pořádně prohlédnout.  
Kdyby se mu slabě nezvedal hrudní, Draco by opravdu uvěřil tomu, že je plavovlasý kouzelník mrtvý. Možná ještě hořečný pot, který se třpytil na obličeji, vypovídal o tom, že jeho majitel žije...

Netušil, jak dlouho stál u otcovy postele, jak dlouho sledoval nehybnou tvář.  
To, že se otevřely dveře postřehl až o něco později. To už ten, který vcházel byl skoro u něj.

Otočil se.  
Tváří v tvář se ocitl své můře posledních dní.

Harry si Draca také všiml až teď. Vlastně ani neměl důvod předpokládat, že by tady mladý dědic měl být.  
Přeci jen se nedávno s Luciusem dost pohádali a Draco se zdál být příliš rozezlený, než aby snad jen uvažoval o tom, že by za Luciusem přišel. Ale vědomí toho, že jeho otec mohl být mrtvý, mu nejspíš trochu rozšířilo obzory.  
Harry ani netušil, že Draco čekal nedaleko, jen aby mohl jít do pokoje svého otce bez toho, aby jej musel potkat. Možná kdyby se zajímal, kdyby se třeba zeptal Snapea, tak by se to dověděl. Ale proč by to dělal?  
Jemu vlastně vyhovovalo, když tady Draco nebyl. Nemusel se skrývat, nemusel se cítit tak osamělý. Měl Luciuse jen pro sebe a nemusel se o něj dělit s jeho synem.

Raddle se zarazil někde v místech mezi dveřmi ven z místnosti a bodem, kde stál mladý Malfoy. Na okamžik jej napadlo, jestli by třeba neměl odejít. Nechat Luciuse se svým synem osamotě. Pak však tuhle myšlenku zavrhl. Co kdyby Draco svému otci něco udělal? Lucius se teď přeci neměl jak bránit.

„Co tady děláš?" vyjel na něj Draco, když se vzpamatoval z toho, že se přes všechno co se snažil dělat proti tomu, musel s Nebelvírem potkat.  
„Na to samé se mohu ptát já tebe," ušklíbl se Harry.  
„Je to můj otec!"  
„Nevšiml jsem si, že by ses k němu před pár dny tak choval," uštěpačně. Raddle ani nevěděl, proč se snaží Draca schazovat, proč se mu snaží, byť jen slovně ublížit. Možná jen chtěl, aby se mladý aristokrat urazil, aby odešel, aby...

„Cože?!"  
„Nařknul si přeci Luciuse, že--"  
„Do toho tobě nic není!"  
„Ale samozřejmě, že je, když v tom figuruji!"  
„Copak, Nebelvír se snaží chránit svou čest?" uchechtl se Malfoy.  
„Na to už je ovšem pozdě, stejně tě teď mají všichni za vraha. Ale oni to ještě neví, že?"  
„O čem to mluvíš?" znejistěl. Nechápal, jak to, že se najednou Malfoyova nálada tak prudce změnila.  
„Už vidím ty titulky: 'Harry Potter', pardon, Raddle," ironické ušklíbnutí. „Otcovrah!"

Černooký mladík o pár kroků poodstoupil. S neuvěřením se na Malfoye zadíval. Co to mělo znamenat. Proč to najednou vytáhl. Věděl, že Draco ví, nebo možná jen tuší, třeba jen někde něco zaslechl a dal si do souvislostí, co se stalo s Harryho otcem. Ale mohl to přeci vytáhnout již dávno. Kdyby chtěl, tak by jistě už šel a všem oznámil, kdo byl tím, jenž zabil Pána zla.  
Ovšem to neudělal, tak co to mělo nyní znamenat.

„Budeš se držet od mého otce dál," klidný, výhružný tón.  
„Co?" Raddle nechápal.  
Budeš se držet dál od mého otce, nebo--"  
„Nebo co?"  
„Nebo se svět dozví, cos udělal," nonšalantně se opřel o rám Luciusovi postele.  
„Myslíš, že svět bude zajímat, že nový Pán zla zabil toho starého?" zamračeně.  
„Ne, svět možná ne. Ale smrtijedy ano," spokojeně se usmál, když viděl, jak Raddlemu dochází všechny souvislosti.

Draco to měl promyšlené.  
Co na tom, že jeho otec z nějakého podivného zvráceného důvodu o Pottera stál. On mu v tom už zabrání.  
Když se Nebelvír bude držet daleko, nebude mít jeho otec proč se o něj starat a proč zanedbávat svou vlastní rodinu.  
Možná že se mu podaří i nějak otce dohnat k tomu, aby se omluvil jeho matce a tak se pak vrátí. Třeba se ani nebude muset omlouvat, stačí když zmizí Potter. Jeho matka si pak bude myslet, že vyhrála a vrátí se sama.  
To bylo vlastně jediné, na čem právě nyní Dracovi záleželo. Chtěl mít svou rodinu pěkně pohromadě.  
Nechtěl aby mezi nima stál nějak přivandrovalec a rozhodně ne Nebelvír, který má tu nestoudnou drzost vydávat se za Pána zla. Za syna Lorda Voldemorta.  
Potter... Potter, právě Potter nesměl mít tu možnost, rozvrátit mu rodinu. Vzít mu všechno, co kdy měl, na čem mu opravdu záleželo. Jak to, že ho Potter vždycky ve všem předejde? Jak to, že právě on nad ním vždycky vyhraje? Nechápal to.  
Ale teď mu už nedá šanci. Teď bude on tím, který se bude smát na posled. Zničí ho, i kdyby to mělo být to poslední co by měl udělat.

Harry mladíka před sebou zamračeně pozoroval. Nechápal jeho záměry, ale rozhodně se nechtěl jen tak vzdát, přeci jen Lucius byl pro něj jako otec, zvláště v posledních několika měsících. V době, kdy přiněm nikdo nestál tak to byl právě Lucius, komu na něm záleželo. Tak proč by se teď na něj měl jen tak vykašlat a jít někam pryč.  
Ne. Draco byl Luciusův syn, to mu ještě ale nedávalo právo k tomu, aby rozhodoval o tom kdo se s jeho otcem bude stýkat a kdo ne.

„Ne."  
„Ne..? Co ne?" Nyní to byl Draco kdo nechápal.  
„Nikam nepůjdu," odhodlaně.  
„To teda půjdeš!"  
„Ne..."  
„Pottere!"  
„Už dávno nejsem Potter," ušklíbnutí.  
„Vypadni!" rázně do něj strčil.  
„Ne," zavrčení.

Draco vytáhl hůlku.  
Bylo mu jasné, že v přímém boji prohraje, slyšel od smrtijedů dost o Potterově boji, než aby si dělal nějaké naděje. Mohl jen doufat, že třeba... Co třeba? Třeba Nebelvíra zastraší? To těžko. Už to dávno nebyl ustrašený chlapeček, který se skrýval za Brumbála, to Draco věděl.  
Přesto však nyní stál a hůlkou mířil na chladně se tvářícího černovlasého mladíka. On sám se lehce třásl. Z části vztekem, rozrušením. Z části i strachem, že tady stojí a vyhrožuje někomu, koho svět považuje za Pána zla.

Harryho ruka sjela do míst, kde i on měl hůlku.  
Nechtěl však Dracovi ublížit. Ač mladého aristokrata nemohl ani vystát, tak to stále byl Luciusův syn a Harry si dokázal živě představit jak by plavovlasý kouzelník reagoval, kdyby mu nedej-merlin zabil syna.

„Co uděláš, zabiješ mě?" provokoval Raddle.  
Dracova ruka s hůlkou se zatřásla. Bledé rty mladého Zmijozela se stáhly. Uvažoval, co by měl udělat.  
„Mohl bych--"  
„Samozřejmě, já zapomněl. Když mě nedokázal zabít ani můj otec, ani Brumbál, tak to jistě dokážeš ty. A co když se nedám." Vytáhl hůlku. Neměl v úmyslu jí použít, snad jenom... Možná malinko. To by mu Lucius snad mohl odpustit.

Mladý Malfoy o několik kroků popostoupil blíž k černovlasému mladíkovi. Raddle pozvedl hůlku.  
„Ava--"

„Co to tady děláte?!" Prudce se otevřely dveře.  
Severus Snape vpochodoval do místnosti.  
„Draco! Raddle!"  
„My--" Malfoy se pokusil zachránit situaci.  
„Mě to nezajímá," vzteklé zavrčení.  
„Ale--"  
„Ne!"  
„Co vám na tom tak vadí, že bych vám zabil studentíka?" ušklíbl se Harry.  
„Co mi vadí? Co mi vadí?! Je mi fuk, že se chcete pozabíjet, to si pro-mě za-mě klidně udělejte, ale jinde! Lucius potřebuje klid a ne vaše hadrkování!"  
„Ale--"  
„Ven a oba!"  
„Co--"  
„VEN!"

Dveře se s prásknutím zavřely. Harry i Draco zůstali stát na chodbě, před dveřmi do Luciusova pokoje.

Plavovlasý mladík se s ušklíbnutím upravil. Pohrdavě se podíval na Harryho, jen se ušklíbl. Otočil se na patě a odešel do svého pokoje.

Raddle na chodbě osaměl.  
Stále zamračeně zíral na zavřené dveře. Věděl, že Snape má pravdu. Lucius potřeboval klid a co udělali oni? Jen tak se tam chádali, jakoby on v horečkách neležel jen pár metrů od nich.  
Opravdu byli tak sobečtí? Vždyť celá ta jejich šarvátka vznikla vlastně kvůli němu.  
Jak děti, které se přou o to, koho z nich má rodič raději. Až na to, že Harry nebyl Luciusův syn...

Vztekle praštil do protější zdi.  
Emoce v něm kulminovaly. Potřeboval si vybít vztek. Na Draca, na Snapea. Ale hlavně na sebe.

Odpochodoval druhým směrem, než kterým odešel mladý Malfoy.  
Letaxem se přenesl na Temný hrad.

Prošel sklepením, neobtěžoval se s tím někomu něco říkat, někoho brát sebou. Na to měl momentálně příliš rozpolcené emoce. Nevěřil si, netušil, co může udělat. Poslední dobou jakoby se neznal. Jakoby to ani nebyl on. Nebo právě tohle byl on?  
Ze Snapeovy laboratoře si vzal pár nádobek s čerstvě vyrobeným plynem, který měl Snape za úkol smíchat ze dvou mudlovkých bojových látek.  
Harry sice nevěděl, zda jsou tyhle, které teprve nedávno dovyrobil, ještě stále nebyl s jejich výrobou hotov, stejně účinné, jako ten, který mu onehdy ukazoval na mudlovy. Ale musel v to doufat.  
Vlastně teď mu to bylo jedno. Klidně by mohl jen tak jít a vyhodit několik ulic do povětří. Možná by to i bylo lepší. Jenže on chtěl dát o sobě najevo nějak jinak. Chtěl, když už, tak to dělat pořádně. Aby se ho snad více báli, než jeho otce...

Ne, ještě nechtěl plánovat pořádný útok, na to byl ještě čas. Navíc tdo toho bude muset zatáhnout aspoň pár smrtijedů. To bude jistější až bude Lucius zase v pořádku. Až Snape bude plně k dispozici.  
Ale teď... Temně se pousmál.

Vyšel z brány. Ještě stále zde byly patrné nějaké následky po bitvě, která se zde, vlastně teprve nedávno, udála. Teď nad tím jen pokrčil rameny, už se ho to netýkalo. Nějak, pro tento okamžik, to šlo kolem něj.  
Právě teď jím zmítaly daleko silnější emoce, než nějaký cit. Nenávist, žárlivost, závist, dalo se to nazvat mnoha slovy. Bylo to ale tak nové.  
Něco, co zatím Nebelvír jen málokdy měl možnost poznat. Většinou se tyto emoce dříve vztahovaly právě na jeho otce, na Lorda Voldemorta.  
Teď byl však ve středu jeho zájmu Draco Malfoy.

Nemohl ho zabít. Nemohl se mstít na něm. Ne, věděl, že to nemůže. Něco mu v tom bránilo, snad ještě něco, co zbylo z dřívějšího Harryho. Z Harryho Pottera.

Přemístil se do středu Londýna.  
Nadělá zde velké škody. Třeba si to ministerstvo kouzel ani nespojí s ním, se smrtijedy. Ale to nevadilo. Teď ještě ne.

Prošel tichou ulicí. Věděl, že ve dne se to zde hemží lidmi, kteří spěchají všemi směry. Nikdo by si jej zde nevšiml ani v té době, kdy je zde největší schon. To nyní zde byl nápadnější. Jediný člověk procházející se po široké třídě, podivně se rozhlížející kolem, jakoby něco hledal.

Konečně se zastavil. Nikým nepozorován. Všemi zapomenut. Ne však na dlouho.  
Ulice byla lemovaná domy. Několik-apatrové budovy, za jejiž zdmi seděli poklidní mudlové, sledovali večerní zpravodajství a ani netušili, že se blíží jejich konec.

Po Harryho tváři se opět rozlil ten úsměv. Spokojený, zároveň však nenávistný, zvrácený, zkažený, zlý...

Jednu z nádobek s plynem umístil nedaleko vchodu do obzvláště velké a mudly napěchované budovy. Další putovala přímo do středu ulice.  
Nezáleželo na tom, jak velké škody budou nadělány. Hlavně, aby byly. Aby se něco stalo. Aby on nějak umocnil své emoce. Dal průchod pocitům...

Čas prošel kolem něj.  
Nevnímal jej. Stál stále na stejném místě uprostřed ulice. Černýma oči sledoval prostor před sebou. Neviděl co tam opravdu je. Byl ztracen ve své mysli.

Uběhla celá noc a on to nezaznamenal. Stále stál na tom samém místě. Mírně se usmíval. Zlost, která v něm před tím byla jakoby se ukryla pod povrchl, ale tam dál ve vlnách lehce probíhala.

Konečně, konečně začínalo svítat. Mudlové se ve svých domovech probouzeli do nového dne, do prozatím krásného jitra.

Slunce už celé vylezlo na obzor, když se nehybná postava konečně pohnula. Po noci stání byl prokřehlý, skoro nehybný. Přesto však své tělo donutil k pohybu.  
Jediný letmý pohyb a vše začalo být jinak.

Harry mávl hůlkou. Odkryl tak víko z obou nádobek, do kterých Snape umístil svou variantu plynů.  
Vteřinu na to se ulicí ozvalo prásknutí, to se mladý Pána zla přemístil zpět na svůj hrad.  
Nikdo netušil, že ve svých domech, v těch útulných teplých domovech pomalu umírají desítky, stovky mudlů. Stovky nevinných...


	10. Chapter 10

Severus Snape seděl u jídelního stolu v Malfoy Manor.  
Posledních několik dní přebýval tady. Hlavně aby věděl, jak se daří Luciusovi a teď, když se jeho stav lepšil, taky aby od něj držel dál oba mladíky.  
Ty nyní chodili po domě jak lvi v kleci. Sice se sobě vyhýbali, ale svou zlost si pak vybíjeli na skřítcích a někdy i na něm, na Snapeovi. To hlavně Raddle, který přes všechno to, co se za poslední dobu stalo ztratil ke svému bývalému profesorovi jakýkoliv zbylý respekt.  
To Snapea štvalo. Ane tak ne to, že on si už nemůže tolik dovolit, když je Raddle nyní Pán zla. Ještě když chlapcův otec žil, tak to bylo snazší, ale nyní? Pokud chtěl aspoň trochu zachovat nějaký řád, tak se musel podřídit tomu, kdo je v čele. A to bohužel, byl právě chlapec, který mu znepříjemňoval život.

Severus právě snídal, když dorazila ranní pošta.  
S nevrlým výrazem pročítal co se kde stalo. Rychle proběhl přední, pro něj naprosto nezajímavou, přední stránku. Pomalu listoval inzercí, přeci jen, někdy se zde daly najít docela zajímavé věci, které by mohl použít při přípravě lektvarů.  
Až po chvíli si povšiml malého oznámení nakonci stránky.

„Výbuch mudlovské ulice, stovky mrtvých."  
Snape se zamračil. Přečetl se nepříliš dlouhý článek, který měl vlastně kouzelnickou společnost jen informovat o tom, že se něco děje i v mudlovském světě. Nebo snad, že zlo není jen mezi kouzelníky.  
Zarazil se, když si přečetl o tom, co si o údajném výbuchu plynu myslí mudlovký ministr.

Harry vešel do jídelny, i on se snažil co nejvíce zdržovat na Malfoy Manor. Doufal, že třeba jeho přítomnost nějak ovlivní Draca a ten se třeba rozhodne odejít. Nebo jej snad natolik znechutí, že odejde.  
Ušklíbl se na Snapea, i když ten mu momentálně nevěnoval pozornost. Snapeova přítomnost na Malfoy Manor mu vadilo. Vadila bylo slabé slovo. Bohužel s tím nemohl nic udělat. Jistě, byl nyní Pán zla, ovšem, i když to mělo nějakou váhu, tak bohužel... Ti co jej znali více z dřívějška, jakoby na tento titul úplně kašlali, jakoby to neviděli. Pro něj byl stále Potterem. To možná vadilo i více, než fakt, že mu Snape zakazoval navštěvovat Luciuse.  
Naštěstí Draco byl na tom podobně, ani on neměl do ložnice pána domu, aš se snažil argumentovat tím, že to byl jeho vlastní otec a on má právo jej vidět.

Sedl si dost daleko od Snapea. Počkal až mu skřítka donesla čaj, pomalu upíjel. Pohled stále upíral na lektvaristu, který byl až příliš zahloubán to tisku.

„Děje se snad něco?"  
Snape zvedl zrak od novin.  
„To bych se měl snad ptát já, ne?" mrsknul před Harryho Denního věštce.  
„Mudlové nikdy nebyli opatrní," s mírným úšklebkem poznamenal Raddle, když si přečetl nadpis.  
„Opravdu? Nezdá se vám divné, že účinky plynu, který tam vybouchl se až příliš podobají jednomu z nových lektvarů?"  
„Ani ne... Vždyť tady vlastně ani nic nepíšou, mohlo se tam stát cokoliv," zběžně si přečetl článek, pak se opět usmál na Snapea.

Snape chvíli probodával mladíka před sebou temným pohledem.

„Nemůžete používat něco, co ještě není dostatečně otestované!"  
„Testovat můžete léky, ale ne něco, co má zabíjet," poznamenal Raddle.  
„Nemůžeš to jen tak vypustit mezi lidi!" zuřil.  
„Proč ne?"  
„Není to dostatečně otestované, může to způsobit cokoliv. Může se to příliš rozptýlit. Nemáš oprávnění k tomu, něco takového používat! Nemůžeš to používat bezhlavě!"  
„Jsem Pána zla!"  
„A dlouho jím nezůstaneš, pokud se budeš chovat jako namyšlený fracek, který si myslí, že stačí, aby zabil svého otce a svět mu bude ležet u nohou!"  
„Cože?" Harry se zarazil. Nevěřícně na Snape zíral. V hlavě si dával dohromady, co lektvarista právě řekl.  
„Copak? Divíš se, že to vím? Lucius mi řekl o Dracových, opodstatněných, obavách," ušklíbl se Snape.  
„Ale proč..?"  
„Proč s tím něco neudělám? Proč sem nepošlu hordu smrtijedů, aby si to s tebou vyřídili?"  
Raddle němě přikývl.

„Protože mě je jedno, kdo je Pán zla! Pokud se podle toho bude chovat! Ty se ovšem právě teď chováš jako dítě, které dostalo novou hračku, jako rozmazlený spratek, který si vztek jde bez rozmyslu vybít a nehledí na následky!"  
„Proč by mělo vadit, že se těm mudlům něco stalo? Myslel jsem, že můj otec o to stál, zbavit svět špíny, mudlů..."  
„Na to, že máš přístup do Mistrových věcí, se zdá, že toho o jeho záměrech víš velmi málo," znechuceně se zamračil Snapea. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že vlastní syn Pána zla, toho, kterého on tolik obdivoval, se nezajímal o tom, po čme jeho otec toužil.  
„Aha... Takže?"  
„Takže co, Raddle?"  
„Takže co chtěl, když ne zbavit svět mudlů?"  
„Chtěl ovládnout svět!"  
„Ano, ale se přeci nevylučuje. Přece--"  
„Vylučuje! Tvůj otec jako poslední věc chtěl mudly zotročit, ne je vybít. Úplně na začátku s nimi však chtěl vycházet. Chtěl, aby se většinový svět dozvěděl o kouzelnické společnosti, aby se s tím naučil žít, abychom se nemuseli ukrývat!"  
Černovlasý mladík na lektvaristu nevěřícně zíral. Pokud mu to někdo podal takto, tak by i byl schopný uvěřit tomu, že jeho otec byl lidumil. Že vlastně nechtěl zabíjet, mučit, ubližovat... Že jen chtěl žít a přežít. Pokud takhle mluvil k smrtijedům, nebylo divu, že se k němu přidali i tací, kteří by to jinak neudělali. Ti, kterým nešlo o mučení, o uspokojování svých tužeb.  
Možná jeho otec opravdu nebyl zase tak špatný, jen se něco někde pokazilo a on nemohl jít tou mírumilovnou cestou. Vždyť když se kácí les, létají třísky.

„Skvělé, je opravdu úžasné zjistit, že můj otec to vlastně myslel dobře. Ale já nejsem on! Nemusím se držet toho, co chtěl on, nemusím to dělat tak, jak chtěl on!"  
„Opravdu? A jak to tedy chceš dělat?" ušklíbnutí.  
„No..."  
„No? Co vlastně chceš?"  
„Co chci?"  
„Jaký máš cíl?!"  
„Já--"  
„To jsme si mohl myslet. Takže bude lepší, když se budeš držet toho, co začal tvůj otec, protože on věděl, co chce a jak toho docílit!" s tím Snape odešel z jídelny.

Profesor lektvarů zamířil na mudlovskou policejní stanici. Jednu z mnoha, kde právě teď byly těla těch, kteří zahynuli během 'výbuchu plynu'. Musel se aspoň dozvědět, jak přesně plyn reagoval, co přesně se s těly stalo. Jaký byl rozptyl. Prostě všechno, co bude moci zjistit. Aspoň něco z toho snad získá, když už Raddle tak bezhlavě použil lektvar, který on ještě chtěl zkoumat, popřípadě nějak nenápadně vylepšit.  
Zmírnit účinky teď už půjde jen velmi těžce, když mladík plyn jednou zkusil a ví, co dělá.

Harry zůstal sedět v jídelně. Až teď mu docházelo, co vlastně Snape řekl.  
Opravdu se z něj začal stávat spratek, který si jen tak, pro zábavu, jde zabít několik stovek mudlů?  
To přeci... Potřásl hlavou. Ne. On takový nebyl. Nemohl být. Byl přeci Nebelvírem!  
Dobře tedy, pokud už má mít nějakou tu zodpovědnost za smrtijedy a jejich rodiny, bude dělat jenom to, co musí. Bylo načase, aby si aspoň pročetl to, co měl v plánu jeho otec. Samozřejmě se nehodlal řídit přesně tím, jak to chtěl udělat Voldemort, ale aspoň nějakou osnovu, plán, mít musel.  
Třeba pak, až se něco stane, změní. Až se válka nakloní na jejich stranu, tak jej bude Snape, a možná i ostatní smrtijedi, respektovat.

O několik pater výš vešel usměvavý plavovlasý mladík do ložnice pána domu.  
Před pár okamžiky slyšel Severuse, jak, možná až příliš hlasitě, spílá na adresu nového Pána zla.  
Mladý Malfoy neměl ani tušení o čem přesně to lektvarista mluví. V poslední době neměl náladu na to, aby četl noviny. Nemohl ani vidět ty radostně zprávy o tom, že smrtijedy nejspíš zalezli do svých děr, a příliš optimistické předpovědi o tom, kam a proč zmizel Pán zla. Nebo, proč se Potter ještě nerozhodl svého otce nahradit. Ano, lidé začínali objevovat ztracenou jistotu. Až příliš si dovolovali na adresu smrtijedů, kteří bez svolení Pána zla nemohli nic udělat.

Zpráva o výbuchu na mudlovské ulici by i tak šlo kolem něj. Nikdy se o podobné události nezajímal. Nyní však, když slyšel Severuse, mu to nedalo a článek si v tisku našel. Jako správný Malfoy si dal dvě a dvě dohromady. Měl nyní skoro úplnou představu toho, co Raddle udělal. I když o Snapeem vyrobených plynech ještě s jistotou nevěděl.

Severus svým hlasitým projevem nevědomky nahrádl Dracovi do karet.

Draco vstoupil do otcovi ložnice. Nemohl sem, když byl v domě Severus, ale ten nyní příliš spěchal pryč, než aby se ujistil, že se ani jeden z mladíků do pokoje nedostane.

Lucius Malfoy ležel na posteli, oči otevřené, zadumaně hleděl do stropu. Zdálo se, že nad něčím přemýšlí.  
Od doby, kdy jej Draco viděl naposledy, se jeho stav razantně zlepšil. Nebyl již zalitý hořečným potem, ani neupadal na většinu dne do neklidného spánku. Účinky jedu, kterému byl vystaven pomalu odeznívaly.

„Otče..?" Draco popošel k posteli.  
„Draco," zjevně překvapený, avšak potěšený Lucius, se otočil Dracovým směrem.  
„Vidím, že už je ti lépe," poznamenal.  
„Ano, to je."

Nepříjemné ticho naplnilo místnost.

„Proč si nepřišel dřív?"  
Plavovlasý mladík na otce chvíli nejistě hleděl. Zdálo se, že ten nevěděl nic o tom, že Snape jim zakázal k němu chodit. No, to se dalo docela dobře využít.

„Snažil jsem se. Ale Potter mi v tom zabránil," nasadil znechucený tón.  
„Cože? Proč by to dělal? Kde je vlastně Harry? Ještě jsem ho neviděl?"  
„Jak bys taky mohl, nebyl tady."  
„Nebyl tady..?" nejistě.  
„Co by tady taky dělal? Má na strarosti přeci důležitější věci?"  
„Věci? Jaký věci?" Lucius se na posteli nervózně posadil.  
„Ty to nevíš?" nevinně.  
„Co mám vědět?"  
„Myslel jsem, že se ti se vším svěřuje, že... Ale on tady vlastně nebyl--"  
„Draco!"  
„Zabíjel mudly..."  
„Co?"  
„No jistě. Zatímco tys tady ležel v bezvědomí, Potter--"  
„Raddle," opravil ho Lucius zamračeně.  
„No jistě, Raddle. Zabíjel mudly!"  
„Proč by to dělal?"  
„Proč? Protože si tady nebyl ty, abys mu v tom bránil."  
„Draco, to přeci... Jsi si tím jistý?"  
„Samozřejmě, proč se nezeptáš Snape?"  
„Kde je Snape?"  
„Někam šel... Nejspíš se ujistit, že Pot-Raddleyův počin nebude mít nějaký vliv na válku..."

Lucius si zmoženě povzdechl.  
Nepochyboval o pravdivosti slov svého syna. Byla pravda, že za poslední dobu se Harry změnil, až příliš se nyní choval jako jeho otec. Až moc se stylizoval do role Pána zla...  
Jistě, mohl jít a pobít velké množství mudlů... Důležité teď bylo proč by to dělal?

„Draco... Co se stalo?"  
„Co?" nechápavě.  
„Proč to Harry udělal?"  
„Jak to mám vědět? Přijde ti snad, že právě mě se svěřuje? To tys byl přeci ten, který ho vzal pod ochranná křídla... No zdá se, že se ti za to moc neodvděčil. Ani za tebou nepřišel, když jsi zraněný..."  
„Draco..."  
„Musím už jít, doufám, že se brzy uzdravíš, aspoň se pak sám budeš moci přesvědčit o tom, co Potter dělá!" Mladý aristokrat odešel z místnosti.

Lucius zůstal sám.  
Znaveně si lehl zpět do postele. Uvažoval. Příliš mu nedocházela Dracova slova.  
Jistě, znal svého syna. Věděl jaký je, že udělá cokoliv, aby nějak pošpinil protivníka. Ale nyní. Měl přeci pravdu. Harry za ním nepřišel.  
Nemohl vědět, že to je tím, že jej k němu Snape odmítal pustit. Severus se neobtěžoval s tím, co si o kom bude Malfoy myslet, když za ním nepřijdou.

Harry...  
Lucius jej považoval skoro až za svého syna. Tak moc se na něj upnul. Tak moc do něj vkládat své naděje. To, co mu Draco nemohl splnit. Draco byl až příliš po Narcisse, příliš sobecký, příliš zbabělý,příliš Zmijozelský. Harry byl něco jiného. Měl moc a až do teď jí uměl využívat. Avšak, jestli je pravda to, co tady říkal Draco, tak potom...  
Povzdechl si. Musel se co nejdříve dostat z postele a začít věci vracet do původních kolejí.

Harry Raddle seděl v knihovně. Zamračeně zíral do ohně, snažil se aspoň na chvíli nic neřešit, nad ničím nepřemýšlet.  
Draco Malfoy přecházel po svém pokoji, uvažujíce nad tím, jak by mohl nového Pána zla převést, jak jej v otcových očí co nejvíce pošpinit.  
Lucius Malfoy ležel na posteli, pomalu usínal.

Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml toho, že se věci opět pohnuly, avšak ne směrem, kterým by chtěli. Něco se stalo, někdo chyběl...


	11. Chapter 11

Marně se snažil vzpomenout na to, jak se tady ocitl. Jak se sem jen dostal? Několikrát zmateně zamrkal, rozhlédl se kolem. Bolest v hlavě napovídala o tom, že zde určitě není dobrovolně a jistě ne na přátelském posezení. O tom vlastně vypovídalo i místo na kterém se nalézal. Kobka s minimem světla, které sem pronikalo z malého okýnka v dřevěných dveřích.

Severus Snape se zamračeně postavil, naučeným gestem se pokusil očistit špínu z hábitu. Ušklíbl se, možná tím jen zaháněl znepokojení nad tím, že mu chybí jak hůlka, tak veškeré lektvary, které měl při sobě v posledním momentě na který si pamatoval.

Dobrá. Takže jinak. Musí zjistit kde je a hlavně. Proč tady je?!  
Rozhlédl se po místnosti. Nějak, něčím, mu byla povědomá. Někdy už tady možná byl. Jenže kdy?  
Vždyť jej nikdo nikdy nezajal, snad kromě ministerstva a jejich cely vypadaly úplně jinak. Kdo tedy...

Vratkým krokem došel ke dveřím. Pokusil se vykouknout okýnkem, marně. Několikrát zabušil na dřevo, které snad muselo být drženo kouzlem, aby se na místě nerozpadlo.  
Nic. Nikdo se o něj nezajímal.

Rozmrzele se vrátil k zadní stěně, do stínu, kde aspoň trochu posiťoval bezpečí. Mohl tak dříve, až někdo vstoupí, vidět jej, než oni jeho.

***

Uběhlo několik dní.  
Harry se chystal na setkání smrtijedů. Snažil se najít Snapea, aby se s ním poradil. Možná aby se zeptal, co on si myslí o jeho rozhodnutí. Jistě, kdyby měl Snape jiný názor, nebo se mu to nějak snažil rozmluvit, tak by jej neposlouchal. Ale měl by lepší pocit, kdyby vědět, že někdo v té síni bude aspoň trochu stát na jeho straně. Což by Snape určitě stál, i když by mu to později v soukromí vyčítal.

Možná Lucius. Jenže... To byl problém. S Luciusem nemluvil od té nehody. Plavovlasý aristokrat se ještě necítil příliš dobře a většinu dne trávil u sebe v ložnici. Někdy za přítomnosti svého syna. A Harry se tam cítil jaksi navíc. Lucius ani nevěděl o tom, co se Snapeem připravili. Pravda, když jej párkrát potkal na chodbě, zdálo se, že mu Malfoy něco chce. Jenže se tam pokaždé někdo přimíchal a Lucius svou otázku nepoložil. Někdo... Draco. Poslední dobou si svého otce až podezřele pečlivě střežil. Harrymu to až připadalo jako by se o něj snad bál. To by ovšem neměl Draca znát. Ten se bál vždy jen a jen o sebe.  
Ne, v tom bude něco jiného.

Pomalu se oblékl. Ještě v duchu si zopakoval poslední pokyny. Poslední slova, která jsou tak důležitá aby řekl. Aby nezapomněl. Právě teď, tímhle jeho krokem, se může rozhodnout o další pokračování války.

Vešel do sálu, kde již v kruhu stáli seskupení smrtijedi. Tichý, nejistý hovor utichl, když mladý Pán zla vstoupil do místnosti.  
Jakoby se už i oni dozvěděli o všem, čeho je Nebelvír schopný.

Raddle zamířil k trůnu, který ještě tak nedávno patřil jeho otci. S neprostupným výrazem se posadil.  
Smrtijedi se zhlukli kolem. Někteří vzrušeně, další nejistě, očekávaje ortel.

Harry se rozhlédl po síni. Mnoho z nich ještě neznal. Netušil, kdo to je. Byl si jistý, že budou věrní. Možná ne jemu, ne tak, jako byli jeho otci. Ale budou oddaní myšlence, nebo tomu, že u něj mohou, aspoň zatím, neztresně mučit, zabíjet. Vybíjet si své zvrácené choutky.

Snape.  
Ať se díval, jak se díval, nikde jej neviděl. Ano, ještě zde chyběl plavovlasý kouzelník po jeho boku, ale ten byl omluvený svou ještě stále slabou tělesností.  
Ovšem Snape, to je jiná. Ten tady měl být, měl nedůvěřivcům vysvětlit vše, co jeho plyny, lektvary, dělají.  
Jak Harry vzpomínal. Nevybavil si, kdy lektvaristu viděl naposledy. Ne, určitě mu neřekl, aby někam šel, aby něco zařídil. Měl by být tedy tady. Tak kde je?

„Je načase, abychom dali světu najevo, že ještě stále žijeme. Že jsme na ně nezapomněli..."  
Rozhodl se smrtijedům neříct vše, co měl v plánu, k čemu by jim to bylo. Ne. Nechá si pár skupinek a ty budou pracovat na jednotlivých úkonech a pokud půjde vše podle plánu, tak by to snad i mohlo vyjít. Pak by mohli válku vyhrát a nemuselo by to trvat zase tak dlouho. O to víc to ovšem bude stát životů...

Jak tak mluvil, ani si nevšiml temného pohledu, který jej celou dobu upřeně sledoval. Neviděl mírný úšklebek hrající na rudých rtech. A kdyby viděl? Nic by mu nedošlo...

***

Severus byl už opravdu hodně naštvaný. Tušil, že je zde zavřený několik dní. Ne snad, že by strádal. To zase ne. Někdo mu sem každý den nosil jídlo a vodu. Pravda, jídlo nebylo nic extra, ale jako zajatec, za kterého se těch několik posledních dní začal pokládat, si rozhodně nemohl stěžovat.

Trochu, no, hodně, mu vadilo, že sem ještě nikdo nepřišel. Netušil, kdo je ten, který mu dává jídlo, nikdy neviděl jeho tvář. To mu vadilo ještě více. Kdyby aspoň věděl, který z četných skupin odporu proti smrtijedům jej unesla. Kdo jej vězní. Jaká strana za tím stojí. Mohl by s tím něco udělat.  
Pokusit se. Mohl by jim třeba poradit jak na to jít správně, pokud to tedy byli začátečníci. Ovšem ti by za nim již dávno příšli. Ne, jeho drží někdo kdo se v tom vyzná, kdo ví, co dělá. Někdo jako Fénixův Řád.

Ano, Fénixův řád. Poslední dny mu přišel častokrát na mysl. Kdyby to byla jen nějaká odnoš, mohl by je přesvědčit, že je stále na jejich straně. Ale tohle. No... Zdálo se, jakoby věznitelé spíš čekali až někdo přijde. Někdo, kdo řekne co s ním.  
Brumbál. To by snad měl ještě štěstí, ten měl pro něj vždycky nepochopitelnou slabost. Pokud to ale bude některý z bystrozorů, bude bez šancí.

V záchranu snad ani nevěřil. Nebylo proč. Raddle by se na něj vykašlal i v případě, že by mu došlo, že něco není v pořádku. Lucius nebyl ve stavu, kdyby byl schopný se o něj starat, hledat jej, vymýšlet způsob, jak jej dostat ven. A zbytek smrtijedů? Těm na něm nezáleželo. Většina si stejně myslela, že se jen ulejvá z toho, co oni právě teď musejí dělat. Jako v dobách, kdy žil ještě Lord Voldemort.

Snape nepochyboval o tom, že v těchto dnech již Raddle rozjel svůj plán. Ano, bude hodně mrtvých a to na obou stranách. Jen doufal, že místo kde jej drží není někde blízko centra kam se nový Pán zla rozhodne zaútočit. Nerad by nějakou tu dávku schytal.

***

Harry se vracel na Malfoy Manor. Ano, mohl spát u sebe, nebo zůstat v Temném hradě se smrtijedy.  
Jenže on by rád zjistil, co se stalo se Snapeem, stále mu to vrtalo hlavou. Pokud zjistí, že je jen někde zalezlí, to ať radši už nikdy nevystrčí nos. Taky by rád aspoň trochu vyřešil situaci s Luciusem. Možná bude mít štěstí a Draco zde nebude, někdy...

Zastavil se za dveřmi Luciusovi ložnice.  
V duchu se ušklíbl. On, Pán zla, a šmíruje tady jak nějaká školačka.

Zevnitř se ozývaly hlasy.  
Lucius s Dracem. Harry nerozumněl slovům. Nepotřeboval jim rozumnět. Důležité bylo, že on nemohl jít dál, ne, dokud tam byl mladý Malfoy.

Sklesle zamířil k sobě do ložnice. V duchu uvažoval o tom, že je načase, aby přestal na Luciusovi tolik viset. Má přeci vlastní rodinu a bylo jasné, že dříve či později se k nim opět vrátí. A on jej již přeci nepotřebuje. Bylo skvělé, že tam byl, když potřeboval, že mu pomohl a tak. Jenže nyní? Nyní už je všechno jinak. Lucius má Draca, má svého syna, svou věrnou kopii. Nemůže jim do vztahu zasahovat, ani kdyby chtěl. Akorát by ještě více lidí poštval proti sobě.

Otevřel dveře do pokoje.  
Na prahu se zasekl. Chvíli se mu zdálo, jakoby vstoupil někam úplně jinam.

V posteli z nebesy. Přesně v té samé posteli, kam ulehával každý věčer. Ležela jen v hříšném spodním prádle černovlasá žena. Líně jako kočka se protahovala. Jemně si skousla ret, když mladík vstoupil do dveří. Zavrčela, když se pokusil vycouvat ven.  
Zvedla se. S jemným úsměvem k němu došla. Jazykem si přejela přes rty. Přimhouřila oči.

Raddle na ní jen omámeně zíral. Chvíli mu trvalo, než mu došlo, kdo před ním stojí. Bellatrix Lestrangerová.

Žena jej chytla za ruku. Bez jakýchkoliv zbytečných slov jej dovedla k rozestlané posteli. S dívčím zachichotáním jej schodila do peřin. Obkročmo si sedla na mladíkův klín.

„Co to--"

Vášnivě jej políbila.  
Harry zůstal zkoprněle ležet. Netušil, co by měl udělat. Tahle situace pro něj byla nová.  
Bellatrix to očividně nevadilo. Obratně jej začala zbavovat oblečení. Občas jej políbila, něžně kousla, nepřestávaje toužebně příst.

***

Lucius vyšel ráno z ložnice. Už se cítil o mnoho lépe. Věděl, že je načase, aby si promluvil s Harrym. Zprávy, které mu poslední dny donášel jeho sny, byly více než znepokojující. Navíc potřeboval najít Severuse, zjistit co se projednávalo na poslední schůzi smrtijedů. Musel mít aspoň nějaké informace, aby věděl jak s čím naložit.

Byl právě kousek od Harryho ložnice, když se dveře otevřely a ven, možná i nenápadně, vyšla černovlasá žena. Zahalená jen do hábitu, který se vepředu rozepínal a odhaloval tak bledé štíhlé nohy. Za pár okamžiků byla pryč.

Lucius se na místě zarazil. Zdálo se mu to, nebo právě z Harryho pokoje vyšla Bellatrix? Co by tam dělala a takhle oblečená?

Zamířil do míst, odkud čarodějka vyšla. Otevřel dveře.  
Mladý Pán zla ležel v posteli, přes sebe nedbale přehozenou peřinu, která jen částečně zahalovala obnažené tělo.

Plavovlasý kouzelník s povzdychem zavřel dveře.

***

Na mnoha místech země právě v ten moment nemalé množství smtijedů umisťovalo přesně podle pokynů svého nového Pána nádoby s prudce jedovatými plyny. Ti zručnější, nebo ti, kteří vyrůstali u mudlů, nastavovali časové spínače. Bylo důležité, aby vše proběhlo přesně. Aby nikdo neměl čas reagovat včas...


	12. Chapter 12

Bellatrix procházela Temným hradem. Byla nadšená, i když by to naní nikdo nepoznal. Stále se tvářla stejně vražedně, ale uvnitř jásala. Podařil se jí první krok, podle ní skvělého, plánu. Nyní, když je Pánem zla tento, nyní nepříliš populární mladík, tak měla víc šancí. Lépe se mohla dostat do jeho přízně, což se jí nejspíše jit podařilo. A pak... Lépe mohla dosáhnout svých cílů.  
Byla se sebou absolutně spokojená. Mladý Raddle neměl nejmenší šanci její plán prokouknout.  
Vždyť až do včerejší noci byl panic. Jak mohl mít tušení kdy si s ním žena jen zahrává..?

***

Lucius seděl u snídaně. V ruce měl rozevřené noviny. Zamračeně je pročítal. Nebylo to tak dávno, co v podobném výtisku četl o prvním útoku. Tehdy ještě nepojmenovaném, obyčejném mudlovkém neštěstí. Prve si to ještě nikdo nespojoval se smrtijedy ani Pánem zla. Ovšem nyní, když takové množství lidí zemřelo. Když mezi těmi lidmi bylo i množstív kouzelníků. Nyní se zdálo, že se celou záležitost rozhodlo vzít do svých rukou ministerstvo a zjistit kdo a proč to má na svědomí. Jistě, první kroky vedli k tomu schodit vše na nového Pána zla. Samozřejmě by to nebyl unáhlený ani špatný krok, ale... Ministerstvo i v této situaci muselo postupovat podle protokolů.

Harry se stále ještě nedostal dolů na snídani. Lucius to bral jako více-méně špatné znamení, ještě sice stále mohl doufat, že mezi Harrym a Bellatrix k ničemu nedošlo, ale jak se zdálo... Jeho naděje pomalu pohasínala. Proč mu na tom tolik záleželo? Mohl to přeci nechat být, dát tomu volný průběh. Harry již přeci nebyl malé dítě, za chvíli byl vlastně dospělým kouzelníkem, na sebe dávat pozor sám. Sám dělat svá špatná rozhodnutí.  
Jenže bral Harryho jako syna. Nemohl nechat Bellatrix, aby ho zničila. Aby nasadila do hlavy své choré nesmysl. Aby jej ovládla... Ne, nemohl sice za Bellatrix jít a rozmluvit jí to co měla v úmyslu, ať už to v konečném důsledku bylo cokoliv. Zatím mohl jen hledět z povzdálí. Sledovat vývin okolností.

Další věcí, ze které byl Lucius zoufalý byly zprávy v novinách. Ano, věděl, že Harry něco chystá.  
Věděl i tom, že zapojil, možná konečně, i smrtijedy. Co však nevěděl bylo v jaké míře zaútočí na okolní svět. A podle zpráv, které Denní Věštec přinášel, to nebyla zrovna malá míra.  
Jistě, nemohl očekávat, že zaútočí na jeden dům, jednu čtvrť... I když v to kdesi uvnitř doufal.  
Nadruhou stranu mladíka chápal. Jako nový Pán zla si musí vybudovat respekt. Musí se snažit víc, než jeho předchůdce. Možná v tom bylo i to, že chtěl, byť pomyslně, svého otce porazit. Další nepochopitelná věc, Harry přece Lorda Voldemorta již porazil. Proč to stále nikomu neřekl? Ano, ano, byla zde možnost, že by se smrtijedi seskupili proti němu, jenže ta možnost byla tak mizivá.  
Lucius smrtijedy znal, věděl jak uvažují, jak jednají. Něco, o čem Harry neměl ani zdání. Ne, ti by se proti němu nepostavili. Možná by se našel jeden, dva, kteří by měli řeči, kteří by se snad o něco pokusili, ale tím by to končilo. Zbytek by se nové situaci přizpůsobil. Koneckonců co na tom nyní záleželo, jak jejich někdejší Pán zla zemřel..?

Mnoho dalších věcí leželo Luciusovi v hlavě. Jeho vlastní syn, slova, která mu říkal. Nevěřil, aspoň ne úplně, tomu, že se na něj Harry vykašlal. Ne, natolik se přeci změnit nemohl. To určitě ne. Draco se musel zmýlit. Jenže, proč by Draco lhal... Až později si položil otázku, proč by Draco mluvil pravdu. Jeho syn neměl ani nejmenší důvod říkat mu o mladém Pánu zla pravdu. Už od školy jej nesnášel a to přesto, že podle všeho Harry jemu nic nedělal. Aspoň tak mohl soudit z jeho chování na Malfoy Manor. Ano, mohla to být jen póza. Přeci by nechtěl naštvat Dracova otce, který mu v poslední době tolik pomohl. To si Lucius uměl domyslet, rozhodně v tomhle nebyl nijak opožděný, aby mu nedošlo, proč se třeba Harry choval k Dracovi normálně. Jeho syn aspoň nic nepředstíral.  
Stále byl stejným rozmazleným zmetkem, jakého si Lucius vychoval, nebo spíš... Jakého vychovala Narcissa.

Konečně po dlouhém čekání se dočkal. Harry Raddle vešel do jídelny. K jeho štěstí zde dnes nebyl Draco.  
Zamířil ke stolu. V první chvíli si ani nevšiml, že jej Lucius sleduje. Tedy, přesněji, věděl o jeho přítomnosti, ale všechno se zdálo být jaksi naokraji jeho mysli, nějaké nedůležité. Stále měl před očima černovlasou ženu rozvalenou na své posteli.

S tichým povzdechem si sedl na židli. Už už sahal po kávě, když před něj Lucius hodil noviny.  
Raddle zvedl zrak, zahleděl se na plavovlasého muže. Nějak nebyl schopný pochopit co po něm může chtít.

„Čti." Lucius vlastně ani nechtěl takto jednat. Nechtěl se bavit o tom, co Harry udělal. Nechtěl probírat útok. Hlavně nechtěl mluvit o Bellatrix, avšak bylo mu jasné, že i na toto dnes ráno dojde.  
Musel to ze sebe nějak dostat. Musel zjistit jak se věci mají, jak se podle toho má zařídit on.

Harry se rozmrzele chopil novin. Bylo mu jasné co v nich bude. Vžďy sám dal souhlas k útoku, sám vybral místa, kam bude útok směřován. Jistě, chápal Luciusovo rozčílení, nebyl do toho zasvěcen, netušil, nebo možná tušil, že něco takového přijde.  
Pohledem přejel článek v novinách. Slabě se ušklíbl. Na některých místech očekával mrtvých víc.  
No aspoň se to snad vyvážilo tím, že se ministerstvo začne konečně o věci zajímat. Špatné bylo, že hned nechtěli přistoupit na to, že za útokem stojí nový Pán zla. Někteří ministerští úředníci to přičítali skupinkám smrtijedů, které se údajně po pádu Lorda Voldemorta trhly a nyní jedou na vlastní pěst. Další, ti opovážlivější, si dokonce troufli přičítat útok mudlovském teroristické skupině, jakoby něco takového mudlové byli schopní. Nikdo skoro ani náznakem nedal najevo, že by novým Pánem zla mohl být Harry. Ano, někdo se tam zmiňoval o novém Lordu temnoty, ale nikdo jakoby nevěřil, že to může být mladík, kterému by ještě před rokem byli ochotní svěřit své životy.

„A co s tím?" zadíval se na Luciuse, noviny položil zpět na stůl.  
„Co s tím? Ty k tomu nic neřekneš?"  
„Co bych měl říkat?" nechápal.  
„Udělal si to? Nechal si zabít ty lidi?"  
„Samozřejmě..."  
„Samo... Co?"  
„Jsem přeci Pán zla, musím podle toho začít jednat."

Lucius něco takového očekával. Ale to, že bude mladík najednou jednat tak chladně, to bylo zvláštní, takového ho neznal. Co se za tu chvíli, kdy nebyl zcela schopný, změnilo? Co se stalo?  
Kdo zapříčinil to, co se s mladíkem právě teď dělo? Mohlo to snad být tím, že si uvědomoval svojí vlastní podstatu? Že se víc a víc snažil spadnou do své role. Nebo se jen projevovaly geny Lorda Voldemorta? Třeba za tím bylo ještě něco, ale co.  
Kdyby si tak mohl promluvit se Severusem.

Severus. To bylo téma samo pro sebe. Lucius už o něm neslyšel poměrně dlouhou dobu, aspoň na poměry Snapea, který když neměl komu si stěžovat, koho kritizvat, tak jakoby nebyl. A ke své oblíbené činnosti měl příležitost buď v Bradavicích, kam nyní nemohl, nebo mezi smtijedy. Tak kde byl?  
Lucius nechtěl na téma, Severus a záhadné zmizení, nějak víc upozorňovat. Co když se černovlasý lektvarista opět rozhodl změnit strany? U něj jeden nikdy neví. Luciusovi to bylo v podstatě jedno, nezáleželo mu na tom, na které je kdo straně. Pokud tedy proti němu nemusel zrovna bojovat a i tomu se dalo vyhnout. Jen doufal, u pro dobro Severuse, že tentokrát si to pořádně rozmyslel.  
Vypadalo to, že Harry nebude ten typ, který by ho jen tak vzal zpátky a stát nyní proti němu. No, chtělo by to hodně dobrou ochanu, hlavně tedy proti jedům, které měl k dispozici.  
Na druhou stranu pokud Severus přešel, tak měl všechny znalosti o složení plynů, věděl jak se proti nim bránit. Byl to přeci právě on, kdo je zachránil před jistou smrtí.

„Harry, myslím, že bychom si ještě o něčem měli promluvit..." začal.  
Raddle se zamračil, jak ještě o něčem, nebyl si vědom, že by již o něčem mluvili. Tedy, ano, kromě toho, že se Lucius zděsil toho, co nechal udělat, ale jinak... Co měl vlastně namysli nyní.  
„Promluvit?"  
„Dneska ráno... Uhm.. Viděl jsem Bellatrix."  
„Cože?"  
„Viděl jsem Bellatrix vycházet z tvého pokoje," objasnil.  
„Probí-probírali jsme něco ohledně útoku."  
„Aha, a proto byla oblečená jako prostitutka?" povytáhl obočí.  
„No..."  
„Je mi to jasné, věř mi. Jenom, na Bellatrix by sis měl dávat pozor. Nikdy neudělá nic, co nemá předem promyšlené. Nic, co by nebylo prospěšně pro ní."  
„Proč mi to říkáš?"  
„Harry, Bellatrix tě dříve či později využije. A pak tě zahodí jako použitou hračku..."  
„Ne. To by neudělal," rozhodně.  
„Harry--"  
„Ne! Bellatrix taková není."  
„Jak to můžeš vědět, vždyť jí neznáš! Ještě nedávno jsi jí měl za vyšinutou vražedkyni, kterou také je! Nesnaž se na ní měnit názor, ona se nezměnila!"  
„Na tebe jsem taky změnil názor a na Snapea, i to je špatně? Stále vás mám mít za maniakální šílence?"  
„Harry, to je něco jiného..."  
„Proč? Protože se jedná o ní?"  
„Nevěř jí, prostě jenom, nevěř jí, ano? Neříkej jí své plány, nezasvěcuj jí do ničeho, věř mi, prosím."

Raddle se zamračil. Nevěděl, čemu má věřit. Na jedné straně Lucius, který prosí, a to Malfoyové nikdy, nikdy neprosí. Jistě, má nějaké ty argumenty, možná i rozumné argumenty, ale mohl mu věřit? Komu měl vůbec věřit..?  
Na druhé straně tady byla Bellatrix. Ještě stále cítil její doteky, slyšel její rozkošné vzdechy, její vzrušené vrčení... Mohl jí snad odolat? Možná má Lucius pravdu, možná by se Bellatrix nemusel svěřovat, říkat jí své plány. Ale uvnitř věděl, že když jej už nyní černovlasá žena o něco požádá, nebude příliš dlouho nad tím přemýšlet a nejspíš to i tak vykoná.  
Každopádně se nechtěl právě teď s Luciusem hádat.

„Uvidíme."  
„Harry..!"  
„Nech to na mě, ano?" zamračeně. Zvedl se k odchodu, rázem jej přešla chuť na jídlo. Musel si všechno pořádně promyslet. Hlavně musel zjistit, jak zní neoficiální stanoviskou ministerstva a jak on s tím bude muset naložit.  
Zamířil z jídelny.

„A kdybys viděl Snapea, pošli ho zamnou, nějakou dobu ho už marně scháním, nerad bych ho nechal hledat..."

Lucius s povzdychem složil hlavu do dlaní. Musel najít Severuse, musel zjistit kde je a co se děje. Musel zabránit jakékoliv katastrofě, která se nejspíš blížila na jejich hlavy.

Ještěže aspoň ten Draco se rozhodl, že bude nyní nějaký čas trávit opět u matky, nemusí hlídat i jeho.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus se začínal nudit.  
Nebylo divu. Koho by také bavilo sedět celé dny v šeru a za společníka mít jen sám sebe. Ano, jeho mysl bývala skvělou společnicí. Tak co se změnilo? Jak to, že nyní s jí nemůže vystát? Každý další den byl pro něj utrpením. Kdyby jej aspoň mučili, kdyby se někdo objevil, kdyby... Ale to ne. Jen dostával své pravidelné jídlo a kupodivu si vlastně neměl ani na co stěžovat. Ovšem... Ovšem byl tady tak zatracený, tak přebytečný. Potřeboval vědět, co se venku děje.

Před pár dny, aspoň to odhadoval podle toho, jak sílila intenzita světla a toho, že on sám nikdy nebyl schopný naspat víc jak pár hodin denně. Takže před pár dny. Co se vlastně přesně stalo..? Sám si nebyl jistý. Některá část jeho mysli, ta část, kterou se nyní snažil tolik potlačit. Přesně ta část, kterou dříve miloval jako svojí společnici, tu cynickou, pesimistickou část. Ta se mu snažila vymluvit cokoliv mohl slyšet. Snažila se mu říct, že jej jen šálila, že... Ale ne. On doufal. Doufal, že nyní to nejsou jen halucinace. Z čeho by měl mít také halucinace? Byl přeci několik let špehem, pracoval pro Voldemorta, pár dní samoty jej nezlomí!  
Slyšel tichý rozhovor někoho z chodby. Něco o útocích...  
Samozřejmě. To mohlo být jasné. Naštěstí se zdálo, že místo, kde jej věznili bylo od centra útoků dostatečně vzdálené. Jinak by buď již byl mrtvý, nebo by umíral v nesnesitelných mukách.

V momentě, kdy se o útocích dozvěděl si rychle dal dohromady kolik mohlo být přibližně mrtvých. Snad raději se ani nechtěl dopočítat. Nevěděl, co by měl dělat. Pokusit se o útěk? Snad... Jenže co pak? Vrátit se k synátorovi svého Mistra? To bylo skoro nemožné, až to byla nejspíš jediná rozumná možnost. Jenže... Měl mu další útoky rozmlouvat? Nebo by jej měl nechat, aby naplnit aspoň část vize svého otce? V tomhle neměl jasno. V jakési slabé chvilce jej dokonce napadlo, že by mohl zabušit na dveře, zavolat ty venku a oznámit jim, že jim může pomoci, že ví, co se dá dělat v případě, že by přišel, jako že určitě přijde, další útok. Tuhle absurdní možnost však rychle zavrhl.

Mohl jen čekat. Již před nějakou dobou zjistil, že z jeho malého vězení nění úniku. Jediná cesta vedla dveřmi a ty byly téměř neustále zavřené. Možná kdyby se pokusil o útěk v době, kdy mu dávali jídlo, ale to... To bylo skoro nemožné a Severusovi, po letech praxe, bylo jasné, že tímhle svým fiaskem by se mohl připravit o zatím slušné zacházení.

Aspoň měl čas na přemýšlení. Nebylo toho mnoho o čem chtěl přemýšlet, o to více bylo témat, o kterých mohl. Potter. Tedy, Raddle, samozřejmě. Stále němohl uvěřit tomu, že ten nesnesitelný kluk je synem Mistra. Člověka, který mu tolik dal. I když zde byly slabé chvilky v niž mu příliš nevěřil a snažil se přestoupit na druhou stranu, ale...Ale to bylo už dávno pryč. Nyní viděl, co mu Lord Voldemort, jediný Pán zla, mohl dát a co on, Severus, skoro zahodil. Kdyby tak Potter, prostě nemohl nad Nebelvírem uvažovat jako nad Raddlem či dědicem Zmijozelova rodu, Pána zla nezabil. To by Severus nyní jistě neseděl tady. Měl by na práci zajímavější věci. Možná pomučit pár mudlů. Třeba vyrobit nějaký speciální, úžasný lektvar. Ale určitě by po něm nebylo chtěno, aby se babral s mudlovskýma chemikáliema, aby je zkoušel na mudlech. I když to mu tolik nevadilo, byl k násilí už jaksi otupělý, hlavně pokud jej měl on sám vykonat. A určitě! Určitě by nebyl tady! Mistr by svého nejlešího lektvaristu nenechal zavřeného kdovíkde. Jistě, Potter k tomuhle neměl žádnou úctu. Byl jenom Nebelvírským spratkem, který měl nyní možnost se opět předvést na veřejnosti. Co na tom, že nyní za ním nebude dav obdivovatelů. Důležitá přeci byla přestiž. Aspoň to se Severus domníval.

Ovšem, stejně jej poněkud zaráželo to, jak se Potter choval. Přeci, kdyby aspoň část toho neměl v sobě, tak by nezvládl jen tak mučit, zabíje, trýznit... Ale že by se všechny ty roky, co byl v Nebelvíru. Co Brumbálovi dělal Zlatého chlapce. Že by se všechny ty roky přetvařoval? To přeci nebylo možný. Potter?! Ne. To byl Nebelvír každým coulem. Bylo tedy jen záhadou, co se to s ním stalo, že tak náhle otočil. Že by na něj mělo tak velký vliv to, že se dozvěděl, kdo byl jeho otcem? Nebo snad na něj Lord Voldemort použil nějaké kouzlo, aniž by se s tím komukoliv svěřil? Tomu by Severus i docela věřil. Pán zla byl vždycky podezřívavý. Nejspíš si dávno před tím, než se vůbec o Potterovi dozvěděl, vytvořil nějaký nýhradní plán. Škoda jen, že se Severusovi nesvěřil. Aspoň by teď nebyl v téhle prekérní situaci.

***

Uběhlo již několik dní a Lucius stále nevěděl, co má dělat.  
Harry se stále scházel s Bellatrix a černovlasá čarodějka se s touto situací zdála být navísost spokojená. Jistě, jak by taky nebyla, nejspíš po nocích Harryho přemlouvala k tomu, aby podnikl kroky, které se líbily jí. Ale to nebyla Luciusova věc. Tedy, jistě, staral se o to, ale oficiálně do toho mladíkovi mluvit nemohl. Přeci jen, nyní, když se tak odhodlaně zhostil role Pána zla, tak by to ani pro Luciuse nebylo příliš bezpečné. Navíc... Až byl Bellatrixin švagr, tak spolu neměli právě přiznivé vztahy, bylo lepší nedostat se jí do rány a nechat věci volně plynnout. Snad se to zase nějak uklidní.

Ovšem co Luciuse stresovalo byl Severus.  
Bylo to již několik týdnů, co byl pryč. Nyní již Malfoyovi bylo jasné, že si černovlasý muž jen někam neodskočil, ani nepřešel na druhou stranu, to by totiž již dávno přišlo komando Fénixova řádu a sjednalo by pořádek dle svého mínění. Jenže, kde tedy mohl být?  
Další možností bylo, že byl zajat. Jistě, stávalo se to, i když smrtijedi sami své vězně po několika dnech zabíjeli a v kouscích vraceli zpět jejich straně, nebo rodinám. To samé, někdy i horší, dělal Fénixův řád. Proč tedy, pokud je Severus jejich zajatcem, jej ještě nezabili? Malfoy si nedělal naděje, bylo mu jasné, že kdyby se tomu tak stalo, byla by Severusova mrtvola vystavena na veřejném prostranství jako odtrašujícíc příklad všem smrtijedům a těm, kteří snad zamýšleli, že se k nim připojí...

Plavovlasý kouzelník se věc rozhodl vzít do svých rukou. Harry se po Snapeovi stále ještě scháněl, ovšem s tím, jak často se nyní scházel s Bellatrix mu všechny ostatní záležitosti nějak nepřícházelo důležité řešit. Kdo ví, zda si na to ještě vůbec vzpomněl, určitě ne v momentě kdy u něj byla černovlasá žena.

Luciuse by opravdu zajímalo, co má Bellatrix za lupen. Přeci by tohle nedělala jen tak. Pravda, Voldemorta se také snažila svést, ale to byl důvod čistě perverzní. Jenže nyní? Harry byl přeci jen o generaci mladší než ona. Ne. Teď nad tím nemohl uvažovat. Lepší nechat to prozatím být. Musí najít Severuse. Ten mu pak určitě pomůže. S Bellatrix jednat vždycky uměl, ač se navzájem příliš nemusí. Navíc k Harrymu nechoval nijak zvlášť přátelské vztahy, jako tomu bylo u Luciuse, jistě mu tedy nebude vadit, když mladíkovi pěkně od plic řekne co si myslí o jeho naivním nápadu scházet se s Bellatrx.

Teď tedy Severus. Kde by měl hledat? Netušil ani kde začít. Tohle nikdy nedělal. Nikdy nikoho nehledal. Jeho úkolem bylo většinou jen to starat se o politiku a její veřejnosti skryté stránky, které Pán zla mohl využít ve svůj prospěch. Samozřejmě také mučení, toho byli většinou přítomní všichni smrtijedi, až na Severuse, který se poměrně často vymlouval kvůli svých drahým lektvarům. No, jednou se to naučit bude muset tak jako tak, co na tom, že začne právě teď. Třeba Severus projeví i nějaký vděk. Pokud jej tedy najdou a pokud bude živý a zdravý. No, zdravý být nemusí, hlavně živý, aby odehnal přízrak nymfomanistické Lestrangerové.

Věděl, že musí jednat tak, aby na to Harry nepřišel. Vlastně se divil, že černovlasý mladík ještě neposlal smrtijedy, aby mu Severuse přivedli. No, zdálo se, že jej Bellatrix zaměstnávala dostatečně. To však dávalo Luciusovi možnost, aby si vzal na pomoc pár věrnějších smrtijedů, těch, kteří byli na straně zla, ale ne kvůli Harryho, nýbrž kvůli jeho otci, pro ně ještě stále jediném Temném Pánovi. Zatím to ani těch pár novinových titulků nezměnilo.

Lucius s nimi ve skrytu duše musel souhlasit. Pár útoků, jistě, to bylo pěkné. Možná i ministerstvo začne za chvíli brát na vědomí, že je zde nový Pán zla. Ale co ten Pán zla zatím udělal? Zabil pár mudlů, dobře, stovky mudlů. Ale bylo to jaksi... Málo krvavé, malé přímé. Zabití chemikáliemi, lektvary, mudlovskými zbraněmi hromadného ničení... To bylo sice velice pěkné, ale... Nepotvrzovalo to Harryho titul Pána zla. To by musel jít a zapojit se to nějaké velké krvavé bitvy. Samozřejmě vyjít téměř nezraněný. A cestou ještě zabít spousty mudlů. Ministerstvu by možná stačilo, kdyby někdo podal svědectví, že Harry použil jednu jedinou Avadu Kedavru, i když ani to se ještě na veřejnost nijak nedostalo. Některým smrtijedům, ale ani tohle nemohlo stačit. Pán zla měl znásobovat všechny své následovníky. Měl být krvelačnější, mocnější, děsivější, zlostnější, nenávistnější... To se zatím nedělo. Obzvláště nyní, když byl Harry dnem i nocí někde zalezlí z proradnou Bellatrix.

***

Harry seděl na posteli.  
Vlastně bylo zvláštní, že právě nyní byl sám. Ne, nechtěl, aby u něj někdo byl, cítil se pak vzláštně stísněne. Příliš často za ním chodila Bellatrix. Ale copak jí mohl říct ne? Copak šlo jí odmítnou, poslat jí pryč? Ne, nemohl. Někdy by to tak rád udělal. To, když na ní zrovna neměl náladu, když na nikoho neměl náladu a že těch okamžiků příbývalo, jenže... Bellatrix se nějak nechtěl vzdát. Věděl, že za jejím chováním něco je. Za těch pár týdnů, co to s ní táhl dokázal dost dobře odhadnout její charakter. Jenže... Možná byl až moc zvědavý na to, co po něm chtěla, co od něj očekávala. Možná se jen bál být opět sám. Možná jen nechtěl nic řešit, pro jednou. Nebo, nebo si aspoň na těch pár pomíjivých okamžiků vychutnávat ten pocit, když o něj někdo stál, když jej někdo chtěl, když... Takže to, ať už tím bylo cokoliv, udržoval.

Nebylo to tak, že by neviděl, co se děje kolem něj. Stále se snažil smrtijedy korigovat. Jen... Jen je chtěl nechat na chvíli být. Ptořeboval pauzu, vypnout. Potřeboval sám sebe připravit na velký comeback Pána zla. Třeba i svět se potřeboval připravit na něj. Miloval ticho před bouří.

Nebyl slepý. Věděl, že Snape zde stále není. Nehodlal ale podnikat žádné kroky, ne teď. Pro to jej také potěšilo, když se Lucius konečně přestal tolik starat o jeho vztah s Bellatrix a rozhodl se zaměřit svou pozornost právě tímto směrem. Třeba to nebude již dlouho trvat a Snape bude zpět. Pak mu snad nějak rozumně vysvětlí kde byl a co dělal. A pak...  
Pak může začít bouře...


	14. Chapter 14

Lucius netrpělivě přecházel po svém panství. Nevěděl už, co by měl dělat. Pomalu se blížil začátek nového školního roku. Předpokládal, že aspoň tohle Harryho nějak přiměje začít něco dělat. Něco plánovat. Na začátku, když se chlapec trochu vzpamatoval z toho, že jeho otec zemřel a že on má být nyní Pánem zla, se zdálo, že se této role dokáže zhostit. Jenže nyní? Nyní se o nic nestaral. Nechával smrtijedy, ať si dělají co chtějí. V podstatě byl stále jen zalezlí na Hradě Pána zla a o nic a nikoho se nestaral. Jediného koho k sobě pouštěl byla Bellatrix.

To bylo od době, kdy se Harry stal plnoletý a nemusel tak již trávit povinně čas na Malfoy Manor.

Lucius nechápal, kde se vzalo to, že už ani jemu chlapec nevěřil. Myslel si, že po minulém roce si byli tak nějak blíž, že mu snad i důvěřuje. Že je ochoten vzít jeho přítomnost na milost. Jenže kdo ví, co mu Lestrangerová říkala, čemu nyní mladík věřil.

A Lucius nepochyboval, že v tom má prsty právě černovlasá žena. Sice zatím Harry neudělal žádný čin, kterého by později opravdu musel litovat. Jenže to nic nedělání také nebylo příznivé. Museli o sobě dát nějak vědět. Přece nebylo možné, aby se vzdali. Aby válku jen tak nechali plynout. Za chvíli z nich už nikdo nebude mít respekt. Každýmu budou jen pro smích. Ministerstvo teď má volnost, může jednat se zahraničím. Co když si vyjedná pomoc od některé silné zahraniční vlády? Pak budou moci jen chodit dům od domu a všechny smrtijedy pochytat.

Co si jen Harry myslel? Přeci když tuhle pozici bral, tak věděl, že to nebude jen tak. Že se bude muset zapojovat.

Plavovlasý kouzelník opravdu začal uvažovat o tom, zda neměl ze začátku celé téhle komedii udělat přítrž. Dokonce začal uvažovat, zda neměl udělat to, z čeho ho již tak mnoho lidí podězřívalo. Ano, on by mohl být Pánem zla. Jenže nechtěl. Znal tu zodpovědnost. Nebylo v tom jen chodit a zabíjet. Musel věřit celé politice, kterou pozice Pána zla představovala. A ač Lucisu chápal cíle někdejšího Pána zla, tak jim příliš nevěřil. Ne teď, když šlo všechno k čertu. Nemohl převzít jen tak pozici. Musel by Harryho zabít a přeci jen on měl mladíka rád skoro jako svého syna. Jenže jak jinak dát smrtijedům najevo, že právě on by si pozici zaslouženě vydobil. Nikdo by jej nebral vážně. Rozhodně ne potom, co se tak aktivně zastával Harryho jako Temného pána.

Ne. Musel se zbavit Bellatrix. Musel Harryho přesvědčit, aby se sebral a aby se dál choval tak, jak se od něj očekává.

V prvé řadě musel najít Severuse. Dovolil si Harryho jménem vyhlásit pátrání. Nyní už většina smrtijedů hledala černovlasého lektvaristu. Jen nějak ne a ne zjistit nějakou stopu, kde by se Snape mohl nacházet. A právě jeho role v tomhle byla tak důležitá. Lucius mohl být Harryho blízký, jenže to Severus uměl s mladíkem jendat tak, aby to chlapec chtěl udělat. Aby měl ten správný cit pro to jít a řídit běh války.

Ještě stále se to všechno mohlo změnit. Stále se osdu mohl přiklonit na jejich stranu. Jen se trochu snažit. Lucius si myslel, že dělal co mohl. Dokonce se několikrát pokusil dostat do Temného hradu. Dokonce se kvůli tomu opět pohádal s Dracem, který stále zastával názor, že Harry nemá na to, aby byl Pánem zla. Plavovlasý kouzelník chápal rozhořčení svého syna. Dokázal se na celou nynější situaci podívat z jeho pohledu. Jak to asi muselo vypadat. Když mladík, kterého ještě před pár měsíci šikanovali na škole, má nyní vést krvavou mašinérii.

Lucius se opravdu bál o průběh války. Ještě víc, i když to by rozhodně neřekl žádnému smrtijedovi, natož třeba Dracovi, se bál o Harryho. Přeci jen už to bylo skoro měsíc, co o něm neměl žádné zprávy. Navíc věděl, že se blíží úplněk a Harryho poslední zásoba vlkodlačího lektvaru, kterou vlastně náhodou našli v Severusových věcech, byla vybrána minulý měsíc. Pokud se nepodaří v blízko době najít Seveurse. Bude Harry nucený přežít úplněk bez lektvaru. To bude nebězpečné nejen pro něj, ale nejspíš i pro Bellatrix, pokud se rozhodne na hradě zůstat, ostatně tak to v poslední době dělala neustále. Vlastně o to, zda by Lestrangerová zemřela se Lucius ani nestaral. Víc ho trápilo, že by Harry z její smrti a z toho, že jí zabil právě on, mohl být rozhozený a věci by se mohly ještě více zkomplikovat.

Dobře. Musel Harryho naštvat. Donutit ho tak, aby šel a bojoval. Aby se vrátil tam, kde byl předtím, než se o něj začal tak živě zajímat Bellatrix. Jenže když tady není Severus, který by mladíka mohl trochu popostrčit. Lucius neměl nervy na to, aby Harrymu říkal nepochybně pravdivé věci, o tom, že právě teď je naprosto nicotný, neschopný... Ne, jenže někdo musel. Věděl, že on sám by nezvládl, kdyby se mladík před ním složil. Což nejspíš hrozilo. Vždyť ještě když jej viděl naposledy, tak byl psychicky dost nevyvážený. Musel najít někoho, kdo bude schopný Harrymu říct, tu nepříjemnou pravdu. Jenže kdo...

A pak ho to náhle napadlo. Draco. Jistě, pokud na hrad pošle svého syna, bylo zde riziko, že by se mu mohlo něco stát. Ale tak moc se snad Harry ještě nezměnil, aby jentak někomu ublížil, či ho snad zabil. A Bellatrix Dracovi taky neublíží, přeci jen byl i její rodina.

Draco možná bude až moc zlý, jenže co se dalo dělat. I když Dracova slova mohou Harryho zranit, což se nejspíš i stane. Tak je to jediná možnost, jak ho donutit jednat.

Plavovlasý kouzelník zamířil ke dveřím pokoje svého syna. Vlastně se sám divil tomu, že Draco tady opět je. Když se před pár dny pohádali, Draco opět zamířil za svojí matkou. Zdálo se však, že s Narcissou si rozumí ještě méně. Plavovlasá žena byla přeci jen až příliš zhýčkaná a nyní nevynechala jedinou příležitost, aby nadávala na Luciuse a aby podkopávala politiku Voldemorta a nyní jeho syna. Draco sice nevěřil v Harryho, ale obdivoval Voldemorta a tím i celé jeho tažení. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že udělá co bude moci, aby se věci vrátily do jejich rukou.

Zlehka zaklepal, vědom si toho, že je na něj syn stále ještě naštvaný. Chvíli bylo ticho. Lucius už už bral za kliku, přeci jen stále to byl jeho dům a jeho syn, nebyl důvod, aby nějak zvlášť lpěl na jeho soukromí.

Dveře se však těsně předtím prudce otevřely.

„Co chceš?" vyštěkl Draco. Ano, Lucius se o jeho náladě nemýlil.

„Draco... Potřebuju, abys mi pomohl." Přešel rovnou k věci, nemělo cenu se snažit Draca udobřit, akorát by tak bezděky mohl poručit některé pravidlo. Rozhodně neměl v úmyslu se omlouvat, stále si za svou myšlenkou stál a jeho syn to věděl, takže i kdyby se rozhodl ponížit a omluvit se, bylo by to bráno na lehkou váhu.

„Pomohl? Co tak najednou? Proč když něco potřebuješ, tak nejdeš za Potterem, toho přeci teď bereš jako svého syna, navíc myslím, že on by byl štěstím bez sebe moci ti s čímkoliv pomoci, nemám snad pravdu? Vlastně počkej. Já zapomněl. Ona ho teď víc než ty zajímá teta Bellatrix. No to je smůla," ušklíbl se plavovlasý mladík.

„Potřebuju, abys šel na Temný hrad, za Harrym," snažil se nevnímat, to co mu syn řekl. Věděl, že se nechoval správně, když se staral víc o Harryho než o vlastního syna. Jenže nadruhou stranu se nikdy nezdálo, že by jej Draco nějak postrádal. Možná to byl nějaký Malfoyovský defekt. Vždyť to on, za vydatné Narcissiny pomoci, Draca vychoval tak, aby byl chladný, bez emocí, které by někdo mohl použít proti němu. Samozřejmě v době, kdy byl Draco dítě jej ani ve snu nenapadlo, že by se jeho výchova mohla někdy obrátit proti němu. Jak měl tedy teď, když byl Draco ve věku, kdy se děti ani normálně rodičům nesvěřují, poznat, že jej něco trápí, že něco není v pořádku..?

Mohl jenom doufat, že Draca omrzí žárlit na Harryho. Přeci musel někde uvnitř aspoň tušit, že pro Lucius znamená jeho vlastní krev víc, než syn Pána zla. Jenže tím se nyní Lucius nemohl zaobírat. Harry byl ten, který jej potřeboval, ač to nyní nebyl ochotný přiznat. Navíc to, jak se cítil Draco nijak neovlivňovalo okolní dění. Kdežto na Harrym a jeho náladě záviselo množství jiných životů.

„Chceš, abych..." Draco propukl v smích.

„Draco, víš, že bych tě nikdy o nic takového nežádal, ale je to důležité. Teď, když tady není Severus, může Harryho ovlivnit jenom ty," povzdych. Ani jemu se nelíbilo, že by právě jeho syn měl mít ruckách tak velkou moc, aby se tím dalo ovlivnit celkové dění.

„Já? Jak to?" zpytavě se na otce zadíval. Moc bylo slovo, na které slyšel.

„Víš, že teď se nic neděje, že smrtijedi se jen poflakují kolem, maximálně se snaží najít Severuse. A i to se jim nedaří. Přestávají věřit v myšlenku Pána zla--"

„To se jim ani nedivím, když oním Pánem má být Potter."

„Draco... Je důležité, aby se Harry vrátil ke svému postu. Musí začít jednat!"

„Proč za ním nejdeš sám? Navíc, kde bereš tu jistotu, že mě tam za ním Bellatrix pustí? Co já vím, tak ty se o to snažíš už měsíc," lehce znechuceně.

„Ano, to je pravda. Ale i kdybych se tam dostal, tak bych tohle nemohl ovlivnit. Ty víš, že mám Harryho rád. Vždyť právě proto se semnou neustále hádáš, proto přece hledáš různé záminky, jak Harryho schazovat. Vím, to, nemysli si, že jsem takový ignorant, abych neviděl, co můj vlastní syn dělá. Ale teď je důležité, aby za ním šel někdo, kdo jej dokáže ovlivnit. Nerad to říkám, ale negativně. Musíš se chovat tak, jak jsi zvyklý. Navážet se do něj. Urážet jej. Vyprovokovat! To, co by dělal Severus..."

„Chceš, abych dělal to, cos mi zakázal?" podiveně.

„Ano..." nešťastně.

„Chceš, abych urážel tvýho oblíbence? Je ti jasné, že Potter s tou svojí narušeností se z toho sesype?" zlomyslně.

Lucius si syna přeměřil znejistělým pohledem. Vlastně z tohohle pohledu Draca ani neznal. Nebyl si tak úplně jistý, čeho je schopný. Samozřejmě od Severuse věděl, že Draco má tendence zraňoval na těch nejvíce bolestivých místech. Na chvíli si myslel, že to třeba není dobrý nápad. Posílat Draca na Hrad. Začínal se bát ne o svého syna, ale o chlapce, který se má stát obětí jejich manipulací. Ale co se dalo dělat. Muselo se okolnostem trochu pomoci.

„Dobře."

„Dobře?"

„Jo. Půjdu tam. Teta Bella mě pustí dovnitř. Rozhodím zlatýho chlapce." V šedých očích se zračila zlověstná touha.

„Draco, nepřežeň to. Víš, že Harryho potřebujeme. Válku nemůžeme vyhrát bez Pána zla a Harry, ač se ti to nelíbí, je pro tuhle pozici nejvhodnější."

„Jasný, jasný..."

„A ještě..." Na chvíli se zamyslel. „Pokud ti Bellatrix bude v čemkoliv bránit, zbav se jí."

„Chceš, abych zabil tetu Bellu?"

„Ano. Pokud to bude nutné a já věřím tomu, že bude."

„Aha... Co jsem tak slyšel, tak Potter a Bellatrix spolu teď spí."

„Ano."

„Uhm... Takže ty chceš, abych zabil milenku Pána zla?"

„Co s toho budu mít já? Vystavím se zbytečnému riziku a co z toho?"

„Co z toho? Co tím myslíš? Netušil jsem, že bys ty a Bellatrix spolu nějak zvlášť vycházeli," zamračeně.

„Na tom nezáleží. Potter pak po mě půjde. Takže..?"

„Co bys chtěl?" povzdechl si Lucius.

„Chci být smrtijed."

„Co? Ještě máš před sebou rok školy. Myslím, že jsme se jasně domlouvali, že o tomhle budeme jednat potom."

„Okolnosti se ale změnili. Chceš, abych vraždil. Neudělám to, pokud nebudu pod záštitou smrtijeda."

„Draco. Co škola?" Vlastně ani nechtěl, aby se jeho syn dal ke smrtijedům. Chtěl ho z téhle války vynechat. Jistě, byly věci, které dělat musel, které se ho týkaly. Ale ten zbytek mohl jít mimo něj. Tohle znamenalo zbytečné riziko v případě, že by válku nevyhráli. A šance na výhru se teď zdály opravdu minimální.

„Potter taky nejde do školy. Nevidím důvod, abych se tma vracel já."

„Ale Harry se tam vrátit nemůže, kdežto ty--"

„Já taky nebudu moc, když budu smrtijedem."

„Dobře. Ale... Nevím, jak by se to dalo udělat v případě, že Harry zjistí, kdo by Bellatrix zabil."

„To už je tvoje starost."

„Dobře, dobře. Hlavně nenech Bellu, aby cokoliv zavětřila. A... Buď opatrný, ano?"

„Pochopitelně, otče."

Plavovlasý muž zasmušile sledoval syna, kterak ihned zamířil do Hradu Pána zla. Ještě stále si nebyl jistý, zda dělá správně. Jenže jiné východisko nyní neviděl. Musel to vyzkoušet, uvidí, co z toho vzejde...


	15. Chapter 15

Úsměv na tváři Draca Malfoye byl neobvyklý. Teda, neobvyklý. Pro něj neobvyklý. Často se usmíval potměšila, zlověstně. Ale nyní ne. Nyní byl opravdu nadšený. Ano, bylo to také pro něco, nejspíš by to stranou dobra bylo definované, jako špatné, ale na tom nezáleželo. Měl před sebou úkol. Pravda, před otcem dával najevo, jak se mu do něčeho takového nechce.  
Ovšem opak byl pravdou. Byl nadšený z toho, že může něco udělat. Byl nadšený z toho, že může nějak výrazněji zasáhnout do děje války. A zabití Potterovy milenky byl přeci jen čin, který ovlivní mnohé. Potter se pak bude muset začít chovat jako Pán zla. Ač se Dracovi pranic nelíbilo, že měl právě jeho sok tuhle pozici zastávat, tak musel uznat, že je v této době jediný, kdo to může zvládnout. Možná později, až se situace trochu uklidní, tak bude moci jeho post převzít něko jiný.  
No, možná nebylo tolik pozitivní, že se po Dracově činu může Potterova nevole zaměřit jeho směrem. Ale doufal, že jeho otec nějak zařídí, aby Potter nešel výhradně po něm. Třeba časem Potterovi ukáže, že Bellatrix nechtěla jeho, ale jenom jeho moc.

Přemístil se k Hradu Pána zla. Věděl, že se dovnitř dostane, i když jeho otec s tím měl tolik problémů. Bellatrix v něm neviděla takové nebezpečí. To hrálo v Dracův prospěch. Mohl se nenápadně přiblížit, zabít ji a zmizet. Ano, ano ještě tady byla ta věc s Potterem. To zvládne před tím. Pak Pottera někam uklidí a zabije Bellatrix.

Jistě, zabití Belly byl druhořadý úkol, aspoň podle Luciusových instrukcí, ale... Ale na tom pranic záleželo. Draco jí chtěl zabít. Potřeboval se dostat mezi smrtijedy a teta Bella by mu přeci jen překážela. Už jen tím, jak se dostala Potterovi do postele. Nezáleželo jí na nikom jiném. Draco si nemohl dovolit, aby kdokoliv mohl zpochybnit jeho místo mezi smrtijedy. Jistě, ještě tady bylo to s Potterem, který nemusel souhlasit s tím, aby vrah jeho milenky byl mezi jeho rádoby přívrženci. To ale plavovlasý mladík neřešil. Přeci jen tu špinavější práci, jako přesvědčit Pottera, že ho potřebuje, raději nechal na svým otci.

Zaklepal. Nemyslel si, že by mu mohl otevřít Potter. To se nikdy nestávalo. Už tady párkrát byl od doby, co si Bellatrix začala s novým Pánem zla. Vypadalo to, že si černovlasá žena přeci jen potřebuje s někým popovídat a Draco se jí zdál jako správná volba. Vzhledem k tomu, že s Luciusem se nemohli vystát a ostatní smrtijedi k ní cítili až nezdravou rivalitu... Nejspíš si myslela, že Draca ohromý tím, jak si jde za svým, jenže to se spletla. Draco sice v něčem ke své tetě vzhlížel, nejspíš ale jen k její brutalitě, dalšími jejími vlastnostmi pohrdal. Zrovna nyní se podle něj chovala jako poslední laciná děvka. Kdo to kdy viděl, aby lezla do postele někomu, jako byl Potter?  
Přeci ani nebyl čistokrevný!  
Na to Bellatrix ale neslyšela, stále si vedla svou o tom, jak Potter zvítězí a jak pak ona převezme jeho místo.  
Ano, Draco věděl o tom, že se Bellatrix chce Pottera zbavit jen co se mu podaří vyhrát, nebo se k vítězství aspoň přiblížit.  
Mohl to říct svému otci. Jenže to by se pak připravil o všechnu tu zábavu. Lucius by šel a Bellu zabil rovnou, co na tom, že by pak proti sobě poštval Pottera... Vlastně, možná by byl Nebelvír natolik rozhozený, že by se ani na nic nezmohl.

Mladý Malfoy černovlasým mladíkem pohrdal. Uznával jeho moc, ale to jak jí využíval, to bylo podle něj marnění takovým darem. Navíc Potter a jeho podivná, melancholická povaha. To se prostě nemohl smířit s tím, jak se věci vyvíjely? To si neustále musel na něco stěžovat. A kdyby si jenom stěžoval. To jak byl Potter neuvěřitelně emočně labilní dovádělo Draca k šílenství.  
Byl zvyklý na to, že někdejší Pán zla je krutý, že je někdy až příliš šílený. Ale stále si šel za svým, stále se dokázal postarat o své věrné smrtijedy. Jenže Potter. Jak jen mohl být synem svého otce?

Draco nepochyboval o tom, že Potter je synem Voldemorta. Sice pochyboval o tom, že jej někdy bude moci titulovat jinak, než jako Pottera, ale... No, to byl možná jen zvyk. Přeci jen ostatní smrtijedy znali mladíka v boji, věděli jakou má moc. Neviděli už to, co Draco. Draco druhého mladíka potkával ve škole. Slyšel ho štkát po nocích. Viděl jej, jak naříká a jak jej Dracův vlastní otec utěšuje.

Tohle Draco nechápal. Proč pro Pottera jeho otec měl jakékoliv emoce a pro svého vlastního syna ne? Tedy, ne že by o ně stál, nyní už ně. Stále si však pamatoval, že v dětství v něco takového doufal.

Nesnášel Pottera. Ne proto, co představoval. Proto jej mohl nesnášet před rokem, když ještě byl na straně dobra. Ale za tu dobu se věci dost změnily. Nyní černovlasého mladíka nesnášel proto, že se mu opět podařilo získat to, co chtěl Draco. Nyní si to vynahradí.

Zaklepal rázněji.  
Dveře se otevřely. Bellatrix Lestrangerová zamračeně vyhlédla ven. Nejspíš očekávala nějakého rušitele. V momentě, kdy zahlédla Draca, rozzářila se. Podle Draca i jí muselo lézt na nervy být neustále jenom s Potterem. Proč jej však nepřinutila k nějaké akci jako Pána zla, to mu zůstávalo utajeno. Nejspíš se obávala toho, že na něj ještě nemá tak daleký vliv a Potterovo setkání s dalšími smrtijedy, tedy přesněji s Luciusem, by mohlo její snahy ovlivnit.

„Draco, ráda tě vidím. Nečekal jsem, že přijdeš tak brzy."  
„Teto..." usmál se. Sice obvykle Bellatrix oslovoval jménem, věděl však jak na ní. I tahle žena měla své emoce. Mladý Malfoy znal její pracně skrývané touhy. Věděl o tom, jak moc si přála mít vlastní rodinu a jak záviděla jeho matce to, že má dítě, do kterého může vkládat své ideály, ze kterého může udělat obraz svých tužeb. Věděl také, jak jí vnitře ovlivňovalo, když jí říkal 'teta', dával jí tím najevo, že je jeho rodina a on může být dítětem, které může ovlivňovat. Tohle zjistil už před lety, Bellatrix se po útěku z Azkabanu zdála být přecitlivělá. I když se to snažila vyvážit zuřivostí svých útoků. Plavovlasý chlapec byl dobrý pozoroval se uměl své postřehy uplatnit.

„Přišel jsem snad nevhod?" zatvářil se nevinně. Přeci by jej nemohl někdo obviňovat z toho, že přišel schválně tak, aby zastihl Pottera.  
„Ne, Draco, to ne, jen... Právě jsem se chystala odejít. Vrátím se za pár hodin, co kdybys... Tady bys asi zůstat nemohl, ale--"  
„Proč ne?"  
„Harrymu by se to nelíbilo."  
„Harrymu? Myslel jsem, že to ty se snažíš ovlivnit jeho, ne on tebe," lehce pohrdavě. Bellatrix se zamračila. „Samozřejmě!"  
„Fajn, když myslíš..." otáčel se k odchodu. „Tak já přijdu až nebudeš pod pantoflem--"  
„Draco!"  
„No..?" nevinný úsměv.  
„Můžeš zůstat tady, není třeba, abys odcházel a za pár hodin se zase vracel." Falešný úsměv. Měla co dělat, aby neproklela vlastního synovce.  
„Vážně? Ale co když Potter--"  
„Jmenuje se Raddle, už by sis to měl zapamatovat. A ne, nebude mu to vadit."  
„Dobře, já jen--"  
„Draco!"  
„Dobře. Počkám tu na tebe." Prosmíkl se kolem ženy dovnitř. Bellatrix si povzdechla. Jen doufala, že se Harry rozhodne zůstat nahoře. Netušila jak by v klidu měla vysvětlit Dracovu přítomnost.

„Přijdu brzo."  
„Nemusíš pospíchat. My se tady s Potterem zabavíme."  
„Draco." Varovně.  
„Jistě, přece bych si nedovolil ublížit tvému spanilému princi." Znechuceně.  
„Draco!"  
„Nešla jsi někam? Já myslel, že pospícháš?" nadhodil mladík. Lestrangerová zamířila ke dveřím.  
Potichu si ševelila zlostné kletby, kterýma by mladíka nejraději podarovala. Ještěže mířila mezi mudly, tam si bude moci vybít zlost.

V momentě, kdy se za Bellatrix zavřely dveře, zamířil Draco k oknu. Sledoval černovlasou ženu, kterak se přemisťuje pryč. Sám pro sebe se usmál. Zatím to šlo skvěle. Ale to vždycky, na tohle měl poměrně štěstí.

Zamířil do horních pater. Věděl, že právě tam je Potter. Bellatrix mu vždycky dávala kázání, když si za ní dovolil přijít, o tom, jak musí být potichu, jak Potter nesmí zjistit, že sem chodí a tak dále a tak dále. Až si Draco opravdu někdy myslel, že má žena strach z toho, co by Potter udělal, kdyby zjistil, jak to s její nákloností doopravdy je. No, někdo mu to někdy říct musel...

Mladý Malfoy věděl o tom, že Lucius Pottera varoval. Ale žádný div, že jej mladík neposlouchal, Lucius poslední rok ztratil hodně ze své pověsné chladnosti, ze svého děsivého vzezření. Skoro jakoby se z něj přítomností Pottera stával nějaký melancholický Nebelvírčan.  
Draco si znechuceně odfrkl. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se jeho otec tak změnil. Sotva hodný jména Malfoy. Snad další část války ještě jeho povahu změní a nezastavý se na téhle podivně starostlivé.  
To by Draco nejspíš nepřežil.

Zaklepal na dveře. Původně chtěl rovnou vejít a připravit tak Nebelvírovi šok. Pak si však domyslel, co spolu Potter s jeho tetou mohli dělat. Rozhodně nechtěl najít Pottera v nějakém nepříliš oblečeném stavu.

„Jsi zpět brzy," Potter otevřel dveře.  
„Kdo by to řekl," ušklíbl se Draco. Černovlasý mladík na něj s neuvěřením hleděl.  
„Kde je Bella?"  
„Šla pryč? Ona ti to neřekla?"  
„Co tady děláš?"  
„Přišel jsem na návštěvu. A ty bys mě měl jako správný hostitel uvítat," usmál se Draco.  
„Nepozval jsem tě. Vypadni."  
„Ale, Pottere, copak tě moje teta nenaučila ano trochu slušnému vychování," naoko si posteskl Malfoy.  
„Co chceš? Jestli tě posílá Lucius, tak jsem mu řekl, že--"  
„Opravdu si myslíš, že bych udělal něco, co by mi řekl můj otec? Něco, co by ve větě obsahovalo tvojí osobu?" ušklíbnutí. Raddle na něj nejistě hleděl. Draco se v duchu msuel smát nad tím, jak je Nebelvír naivní. Jistě, kdo jiný, když ne jeho otec by jej asi tak mohl poslat? Copak si Potter mysle, že sem přišel z vlastní iniciativy? Jistě, bylo by milé sem jít a pošťuchovat druhého mladíka. Ale to už byl přeci jen dost starý, navíc aby to dělal jen tak a nic z toho neměl? Ha, to těžko.

„Tak proč jsi přišel?"  
„Už jsem řekl, na návštěvu."  
„Malfoyi, nemám na tebe náladu, takže odejdi."  
„Neříkej, ty nemáš náladu? Vsadím se, že kdybych se rozhodl vlézt ti do postele jako Bellatrix, tak bys hbitě změnil názor."  
„Malfoyi..." Harry nebezpečně přimhouřil oči. Nedokázal odhadnout proč sem plavovlasý mladík přišel. Co od něj chtěl. Počkat. Jak se sem dostal?  
„Jak si se sem dostal?"  
„Co?" Draco nechápal tu náhlou změnu tématu.  
„Ptám se, jak si se dostal dovnitř."  
„Teta Bellatrix mě pustila. Tos nevěděl, že? Pouští mě sem pravidelně. Vlastně to tady nemáš nic moc. Malfoy Manor je lepší. Ne tak temné a studené," rozmáchl rukama, naznačujíce okolí.  
„Cože?"  
„Jo, měl bys tady uděla víc oken, víc světel, víc--"  
„To mě nezajímá! Jak to, že tě Bella pustila?!"  
„A to neměla?" nevinně.

„Co..? Ne, počkej, nechci to vědět. Ty teď prostě odejdeš, jasný?!"  
„Proč bych to dělal?"  
„Proč bys..? Protože tohle je můj dům a ty hned vypadneš!"  
„Ale, Pottere, neměl by ses rozčilovat, to škodí zdravý," úsměv. „A nemyslím, že by se mojí tetě líbilo, kdybys pak byl v posteli nepoužitelnej--"  
„Vypadni!"

„Pottere, Pottere. Opravdu tě nenapadlo aspoň zapřemýšlet nad tím, jak je možné, že jsem tady, když Bellatrix šla pryč? Ty jsi takový hlupák," povzdech.  
„Cože? O čem to sakra mluvíš?" naštvaně.  
„He, neříkej mi, žeš jí na tu komedii skočil?"  
„Malfoyi, jdi pryč. Už jsem slyšel od tvého otce o tom, že je Bella zlá a tak dál, mě to nezajímá."  
„Ale to by mělo."  
„Ne. Vypadni, hned!"  
„Já klidně půjdu, já ostatně nejsem ten, pro koho šla Bellatrix koupit jed," ušklíbnutí. Harryho ruka nebezpečně zacukala směrem k hůlce.  
„Ty si vážně myslíš, že ti lžu? Tak proč se jí nepodíváš do věcí? Ale počkat, to by vlastně nebylo Nebelvírské..."  
Raddle jen strnule stál ve dveřích.

Nechápal, co po něm Draco chce. Proč tady byl? Proč by mu říkal něco o Bellatrix? Proč by mu v tomhle ale lhal? Jenže... Proč by Malfoy říkal pravdu?  
Věděl, že Bellatrix není bez chyby, jen... Jen nějak, nechápal sám sebe. Možná měl Draco pravdu, ale co když ne?

„Ach jo, tohle je zbytečný. Prostě se jí podívej do věcí, co je na tom tak těžkýho? Máš snad strach, že to zjistí a opustí tě? Neboj, to se stane stejně, jen s tím rozdílem že ty už u toho nebudeš."  
„Ale--"  
„Pottere, Salazare, to se mi snad zdá. Tvůj otec byl paranoidní, ale ty seš pravý opak." Chytl mladíka za ruku a dotáhl jej k věcem, které jasně patřili Lestrangerový.  
„Co je podle tebe tohle?" Prohrábl Belliny věci, odkudsi ze záhybu vytáhl lahvičku z černým lehce fosforeskujícím lektvarem. Věděl, že kdyby se do věcí podíval Potter, nic takového by tam nenašel.  
Také nemohl. Ten lektvar tam ještě před pár vteřinami nebyl.  
„To je--"  
„Ano, to je. Je to lektvar. Jistě nevíš jaký, ani mě to nepřekvapuje. Je to jed. Ale není důvod, abysmi věřil. Můžeš ostatně jít a zeptat se někoho jiného. Někoho, kdo se podle tebe v lektvarech vyzná a nemá důvod ti lhát," pokrčil rameny.

S pohledu, kterým se Nebelvír díval na lahvičku mu bylo jasné, že minimálně půjde a zjistí co je to za lektvar. Možná ani potom nebude věřit, že je Bellatrix zlá a že tím, komu lektvar měl být podán měl být právě on, ale na tom nezáleželo. Bellatrix v té době, aspoň podle Dracova plánu, bude už dávno mrtvá. A mrtví nemluví. Těžko se bude moci obhajovat.

Raddle se bezeslov otočil, ze skříně vytáhl plášt a z lahvičkou v ruce zamířil pryč z domu.  
Plavovlasý mladík se nepatrně zamračil. Následoval mladíka do spodních pater domu.

„Ty, počkáš tady. Jestli mi lžeš, zabiju tě," otočil se Raddle dřív, než odešel z domu.  
Draco zůstal stát v hale. Netušil, co si o tom má myslet. Tohle šlo až příliš snadno. Nejspíš ale Potter nebyl tak pitomý, jak si celou dobu myslel. Když tam lehce šel zjistit, co je to za lektvar, musel mít o Bellatrix minimálně podezření. O to je to lepší, nebude tak těžké jej přesvědčit, že smrt Bellatrix byla nevyhnutelná.

Plavovlasý mladík spokojeně zamířil do obývací místnosti. Sedl si do křesla. Hůlku připravenou v klíně. Teď stačilo počkat až se vrátí Bellatrix. Snad to stihne dříve než Potter. Ale to by měla. Draco si byl jistý, že ví za kým Potter s lektvarem půjde. Vlastně se pojistil. Podplatil všechny lektvaristy, které Potter mohl znát a kteří lektvar mohli určit. Takže Nebelvíra zdrží dost dlouhou dobu na to, aby se Draco dostal bezpečně pryč a přitom ještě stihl zabít drahou tetu Bellu.


	16. Chapter 16

Černovlasý mladík se lehce naštvaně vracel zpět do sídla. Po několika hodinách marného hledání se mu konečně podařilo najít lektvaristu, který znal lektvar v lahvičce a který byl ochotný mu říct, co za lektvar to je. V těch marných chvílích hledání byl sám na sebe naštvaný, že víc nepátral po tom, kde je Snape. Ten mu mohl už dávno říct, co je to za lektvar, který Malfoy našel v Bellině kufru.

Nakonec se konečně dozvěděl, že tekutina v lahvičce byla opravdu jedem. Dokonce poměrně drahým jedem, který nezná právě příliš lektvaristů. O to možná horší bylo hledání toho, kdo by mu řekl oč se jedná.  
Tak teď to věděl. Jenže stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, že právě tímhle jej chtěla Bellatrix otrávit. Přeci jen... Dobře, chápal by, kdyby jej chtěla otrávit. Ale stále si myslel, že k němu aspoň něco cítila.  
Jenže... Tenhle jed mluvil jinak. To, co by se s ním po požití jedu stalo bylo... No, minimálně nechutné. Umíral by v bolestech ne nepodobným těm, které prožívali pokusní mudlové v Snapeově laboratoři.

Když se nad tím tak zamyslel. Nejspíš by mu to patřilo. Vždyť, když si vzal, kolik lidí již kvůli němu zemřelo a kolik jich ještě bude muset zemřít. Skoro jej až zamrazilo.

Vešel do hradu. Na okamžik jej zarazilo podivné ticho. Řekl přeci Dracovi, aby tady zůstal? Dobře, tak těžko by se bavil sám se sebou, tak pomatený plavovlasý mladík nejspíš nebyl. Ale mohla se už vrátit Bellatrix, pak by se mohli bavit spolu. Jenže dům byl tichý. Něco zvláštního však viselo ve vzduchu. Podivná energie. Magie, kterou nedokázal, nebo snad raději ani nechtěl, nepojmenovat.  
Přepadl jej strach. Náhlá obava z toho, co jej čeká...

Otevřel dveře do obývací místnosti. Ještě před tím, než vkročil, než se rozhlédl. Tušil, co najde.  
Bylo to jako vnuknutí. Viděl to ještě dřív, než mohl.  
A pak. Zastavil se. Uviděl jí...

***

Lucius seděl v knihovně v Malfoy Manor. Spokojeně popíjel Ohnivou whisky. Cítil se zvláštně.  
Svobodně. Věděl, že teď bude ještě spousta práce před tím, než bude moci vyjít ven a cítit se tak i tam, ale... Teď, pár hodin po tom, co přišel Draco a oznámil mu tu, pro něj přeci jen šťastnou, zprávu. Cítil se blaze.

Draca bylo pochopitelně nutné dostat někam do bezpečí. Nebyl si totiž jistý, co bude dělat Harry až zjistí, co jeho drahý synek provedl. Jistě, ani on s tím zprvu nebyl příliš spokojený. Chtěl se Bellatrix zbavit, to ano. Jenže ne vystavit svého jediného syna takovému nebezpečí. Harry sice byl stále citově nestálý, o to horší to však bylo. Kdo mohl vědět, jak bude nynější Pán zla reagovat na vraždu své milenky.  
Lucius řekl Dracovi, aby jí zabil, když to bude nutné. Samozřejmě hned potom, co se Draco vrátil a oznámil mu, co udělal, věděl, že to nebylo tak nutné, jak se jeho syn snažil vysvětlovat. Ale... Co na tom teď sešlo. Zbavil se dvěma mouchama jednou ranou. To bylo v pořádku. Třeba se mu nakonec začne opět dařit.

Lestrangerová mu už nebude povídat do války a Harry se snad za chvíli vzpamatuje a začne se opět chovat jako Pán zla a ne jako dítě, které si chce užít nové hračky dokud může. Draco může jet za svojí matkou, tam ho nikdo nenajde. Navíc nebyl nikho, kdo by Harrymu řekl, kde se Narcissa ukrývá.

Dveře do knihovny se náhle prudce otevřely. S ohlušující ranou uhodily do zdi.  
Plavovlasý muž se otočil na příchozího. Čekal ho. Věděl, že dříve či později přijde. Dobře, doufal, že to bude později a on vymyslí, jak rozumně vysvětlit, co Draco udělal.  
No, jak si černovlasého mladíka prohlédl. Věděl, že nebude tak těžké mu něco namluvit. Vypadalo to, že je natolik rozrušený, že stejně nebude polouchat, co mu říká.

„Harry, děje se něco?" Přeci jen byl Zmijozelem více než mladík před ním. Znal všechny fígle.  
Věděl, co má říkat, jak se chovat, aby to vypadalo, že pomáhá jednomu a přitom ochránit druhého. Teď šlo především o to, zachránit Draca a... Dostat Harryho zpět na jeho stranu.

„Kde je?!"  
„Kde je kdo?" položil sklenku s whisky na stolek před sebou. Postavil se.  
„Kde je Draco?!"  
„Draco... Netuším, proč? Měl by něk--"  
Rozzuřený mladík smetl rukou sklenky s nedopitým pitím, stejně tak jako láhev, ze stolu. Sklo se roztříštilo o zeď.  
„Harry, uklidni se. Co se stalo?"  
„Je mrtvá!"  
„Kdo?"  
„Zabil jí! To on jí zabil! Kde je?!"  
„O čem to mluvíš? Harry, uklidni se. Sedni si, v klidu mi řekni, co se stalo?" popošel k mladíkovi. Lehce se dotkl jeho ruky.  
„Lucius... Je mrtvá... Za-zabil jí..." plačtivě se svezl do křesla poblíž.  
„Harry, já... Netuším, o čem to mluvíš. Kdo koho zabil?" sedl si do druhého křesla. Nasadil chápavou masku.

„Bella... Je mrtvá, mrtvá!"  
„Harry, uklidni se. Jsi si jistý? Třeba je--"  
„Je mrtvá!"  
„Dobře, dobře, uklidni se. To se nějak vysvětlí." V duchu se usmíval. Skvělé. Draco tedy svůj úkol splnil dokonale.  
„Zabil jí! Draco jí zabil! Tvůj syn jí zabil!" vztekle se postavil. Slzy zoufalství mu tekly po tvářích. Rozzuřeně je setřel.  
„Harry, to přeci... Proč by to dělal?" Dobře, tak úplně dokonale to nezvládl. Harrymu očividně netrvalo nijak dlouho si domyslet, kdo jeho milenku zabil.  
„Řekl jsi mu to." Mrazivě.  
„Cože? Harry, co to říkáš? Proč bych něco takového dělal? Proč by mě Draco měl poslouchat?"  
„Protože si jí nesnášel! Chtěl si jí odemně dostat!"  
„Harry, uklidni se. Prosím, sedni si. Uvědom si, co říká. To není možné. Víš, jak s Dracem vycházím. I kdyby, což rozhodně není pravda, jsem něco takovhé udělal. Není žádná šance, že by mě Draco poslouchal."  
„Ale ano, poslechl by tě." Černovlasý mladík si znaveně sedl zpět do křesla.  
„Proč myslíš, Harry?"  
„Protože je zlej!"  
„Harry, uvědom si, co říkáš. Jsi na straně zla, jistěže se kolem tebe budou pochybovat zlý lidi." Lehce se usmál. „To ale ještě není důvod, aby někdo z nich šel a zabil svého spolubojovníka. Draco je na naší straně, to přeci víš. A i když nevychází Draco ani semnou a ani s tebou, tak to ještě neznamená, že půjde proti smrtijedům. Proti myšlence! Navíc, Harry, Draco měl svojí tetu rád, neublížil by jí."  
„Ale... Musel to být on. Někdo jí zabil! Luciusi... Co si bez ní počnu? Ona byla... Byla úžasná."  
„Harry, já vím, že si to myslíš, ale Bellatrix--"  
„Mlč! Neříkej o ní nic špatnýho! Je mrtvá, chápeš to?! Mrtvá!"  
„Dobře, dobře. Jen se uklidni, to bude v pořádku--"  
„Nic nebude v pořádku!"  
„Harry--"  
„Zjistíš kdo jí zabil! Jestli to byl Draco, je mi to jedno, ale ty ho najdeš a přivedeš!"  
„Harry, to přece--"  
„Jasný! Je mi fuk, že je to tvůj syn, jestli zabil Bellu, tak si zaslouží zemřít--"  
„Uvědom si, co říkáš. Nemůžeš někoho jen tak zabít na základě toho, že si myslíš, že jí zabil--"  
„Proč ne?"  
„Protože to není správný..?"  
„A? Jsem Pán zla. Ty sám jsi chtěl, abych se jím stal a abych se podle toho choval. Zjistíš, kdo zabil Bellatrix! Přivedeš mi ho. Zabiju ho sám," zlostně přimhouřil oči. Něco v něm jako by zmizelo.  
Jako by náhle už nemohl truchlit. Jako by všechne jeho cit odešel a zbylo po něm nic. Jen prázdno. Prázdno, které musel nějak zaplnit. Pomalu začínal chápat svého otce a jeho posedlost zabíjením. Smrt někoho jiného. Snad ještě více bolestivá smrt toho, kdo za jeho prázdnotu může, jej mohla aspoň na chvíli uspokojit. Naplnit.

„Udělám, co bude v mých silách, věř mi. Ale určitě se to nějak vysvětlí. Nemůže vědět, že to byl Draco. A Draco by nic takového neudělal."  
„Tvůj syn tam měl počkat než se vrátím! Nebyl tam, jen o-ona..."  
„Třeba je někdo napadl a Draco utekl. Není právě dvakrát statečný." Doufal, že aspoň to si o jeho synovi Harry myslí.  
Černovlasý mladík lehce kývl hlavou.

„Dobře, zjisti, kdo to byl. Kdo jí zabil. A Draca stejně najdi. Nevěřím mu."  
„Harry--"  
„Já... Už musím, musím jít." Bez dalších slov vyšel ze dveří. Nezamířil však pryč z Malfoy Manor.  
Šel do svého pokoje, který tady stále měl. Nechtěl být sám na Hradě Pána zla. Cítil by se tam až příliš upoštěný. Teď musel vymyslet, co dál.

Nejdřív musel najít Bellina vraha. On sám nepochyboval o tom, že jím je Draco. Jenže Lucius byl přítel, vlastně byl skoro jako jeho otec. Nemohl jen tak jít a zabít jeho syna. Ať měl jakýkoliv vztek.  
Ať jakkoliv truchlil. Lucius měl pravdu. Bez důkazů nemohl zabít jiného smrtijeda. A i když jím Draco ještě nebyl, tak jej tak ostatní smrtijedi brali. Byl by to zbytečný risk. Smrtijedi by se proti němu mohli opět postavit a nebyl si jistý, nakolik by to nyní ustál. Navíc... Luciuse potřeboval na své straně. Byl teď jedinou osobou, které mohl věřit. Nemohl v tom zůstat úplně sám.  
Vždyť i jeho otec věřil Luciusovi a Snapeovi. Snape... Měl by se začít starat kde je a případně potrestat jeho zradu.

***

Plavovlasý kouzelník mávl lehce hůlkou. Sklo na zemi se opět scelilo do sklenice. Bohužel v láhvi již nebylo co pít. S povzdechem vytáhl s baru další. Štědře si nalil. Musel vymyslet, jak bude postupovat. Jistě, Harry si myslel, že to byl Draco. On věděl, že to byl Draco. A pokud Draca někdo chytne, přizná se, že to byl on. Přeci jen až tak statečný nebyl, aby déle čelil zlobě nového Pána zla.  
Každý věděl, že když to Harryho chytne, tak je stejně surový jako jeho otec.

Musel z toho Draca vysekat. Ale to může ještě počkat. Draco je na bezpečném místě. Pro zatím.  
Může najít někoho, kdo by měl důvod Bellatrix zabít. Toho pak podstrčí Harrymu. A až toho dotyčného Harry zabije, tak už se nebude moc starat o to, zda to byl vrah jeho milenky či nikoliv. Navíc Harry ještě nevěděl, jak má jednat se smrtijedy. Nebude těžké jej přesvědčit, že nemůže zabít dva lidi za vraždu jedné, i když pro něj nejspíš důležité, smrtijedky. Ke všemu musí se začít více angažovat ve válce, která poslední dobou opět stagnovala. Bude potřebovat všechny smritjedy, které bude moci mít.  
Lucisu chápal, že Harry má potřebu truchlit, udělat něco, co by aspoň trochu zmenšilo jeho bolest.  
Ale... Snad najde něco, co mladíkovy myšlenky povede jiným směrem.

Napil se.  
Někdo zaklepal na dveře. Byl to tichý, skoro až nejistý klepot.  
Lucius se lehce zamračil. Netušil, kdo by v tuhle hodinu mohl ci chtít. Jediný, kdo za ním na Malfoy Manor chodil byl Harry a ten je nahoře v pokoji. Nebo Draco a tomu důrazně řekl, aby se nějakou dobu neukazoval.  
Položil sklenku na stolek. Klepání se ozvalo znovu. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že se mu to opravdu jenom nezdá.

Prošel kolem schodiště. Na okamžik se zastavil. Mávl hůlkou a seslal na přízemý protihlukové kouzlo. Ať byl za dveřmi kdokoliv, Harry právě teď jeho přítomnost řešit nemusel.

Otevřel dveře, hůlku připravenou k případnému útoku.  
Udiveně vydechl. Dnešní den byl opravdu divný. Nejspíš se mu ale přeci jen začínalo opět dařit.

„Severusi." Otevřel dveře, aby černovlasý muž mohl vejít. Ve světle haly si jej prohlédl. Lektvarista vypadal, jako by prošel samotným peklem. Naštěstí se zdálo, že nemá žádné smrtelné zranění. Což by se nedalo předpokládat, kdyby teď přišel dolů Harry.

Bez dalších slov odvedl Snapea do své pracovny. Nedřív měl v plánu ošetřit těch několik malých ran, co na sobě černovlasý muž měl a pak... Musel zjistit, co se stalo. Naštěstí to, že se Severus objevil sám znamenalo nejspíše to, že nebyl zrádcem, jak si v poslední době hodně lidí myslelo. No, však on to zjistí. Přeci jen umění výslechu ještě úplně nezapomněl. I když... Jak se tak díval na utrmáceného muže, bylo jasné, že ten mu rád řekne, co se stalo...


	17. Chapter 17

Lucius stál poblíž Snapea. Zamyšleným pohledem zkoumal druhého muže. Netušil, jak by měl začít. S kýmkoliv jiným by věděl jak jednat. Ke každému jinému by se pro jistotu choval jako k někomu, kdo je zradil. Jenže Snape, to bylo něco jiného. Nemohl ho mučit, aby zjistil, na které straně leží jeho věrnost. Nemohl ani zavolat Harryho, aby to zkusil zjistit on. Ve stavu v jakém byl by Snapea nejspíš zabil bez ohledu na to, zda byl zrádcem či nikoliv.

„Sedni si," pokynul černovlasému muži na židli před stolem. Sám si sedl do křesla, stále ze Severuse nezkouštěl zrak. Už uběhla nějaká chvíle od momentu, kdy Snape zaklepal na dveře.  
Mezitím se Luciusovi podařilo bez průtahů ošetřit lektaristova zranění. Zatím se však na nic neptal.  
Lucius začínal mít dojem, že toho na něj je poslední dobou trochu moc. No, aspoň se mu snad podaří vyřeši záležitost se Snapeem.

„Co se stalo?" Byl příliš unavený na to, aby si nejdřív hrál na kamaráda a až pak začínal s výslechem. Musel vědět na čem je. Jestli se ještě na někoho kromě sebe může spolehnout.  
„Co se stalo..?" opatrně opakoval Snape. Očividně ani on se necítil příliš jistě. Pochopitelně, cestou sem uvažoval o tom, jak jej přijmou. Věděl, jak smrtijedi reagují na to, když někdo zmizí a pak se zničeho nic bez vysvětlení objeví. Většinou ten někdo končil mrtvý s tělem k nepoznání zohaveným. Každý takový bly přednostně pokládán za zrádce. Proto se také hodně těch, kteří zmizeli nevracelo. Měli větší strach z návratu k vlastním lidem, než z těch na opačné straně barikády.

„Kde jsi byl?!"  
„Nevím," popravdě. Opravdu netušil, kde byl. Když se mu podařilo utéct, tak se sice dostal do domu, ve kterém byl vězněn, ale ten dům nepoznával. Nemohl ten určit, kde přesně byl. A pak? Pak měl přenášedlo, které jej dopravilo právě do blízkosti Malfoy Manor. Nejspíš ten, který mu přenášedlo dal tušil, že právě v sídle rodu Malfoyů se mu dostane pomoci. Jistě, jakýkoliv jiný smrtijed by jej na místě přizabil a až pak začal se zjišťováním toho, kde byl. Lucius byl naštěstí jiný. Někdy bohužel i k jeho smůle.

„Nevíš, kde jsi byl? Jak můžeš nevědět, kde jsi byl? Zradil jsi nás, Severusi?" opřel se lokty o stůl, pohledem propaloval druhého muže.  
„Ne. Luciusi, víš přeci, že to bych neudělal."  
„Jistě, samozřejmě, jak bys mohl. Ty jsi přeci tak věrný novému Temnému pánu," ironicky se ušklíbl Malfoy.  
„To zrovna ne, ale--"  
„Ale? Tak proč bys nás nemohl zradit? Hledali jsme tě, Severusi. Jediná možnost jak tě nenajít bylo, že jsi zradil? Jak jinak bys přežil? Proč by tě nechávali žít a pak uniknout?"  
„Já nevím." Dobře, tahle otázka trápila i jeho. Netušil, proč jej nechali žít, proč jej ani jednou nemučili? Co po něm vlastně chtěli? Byl si jistý, že jde o členy Řádu, ale proč by se k němu měli chovat takhle? Věděl o útocích plyny, myslel si, že právě proto jej chytili. Jenže na plyny, vlastně ani na nic jiného, se ho nikdo nezeptal.

„Nevím o co šlo, Luciusi. Ale musíš mi věřit, nezradil jsem. Proč bych se vracel, kdybych si myslel, že s Pot-Raddlem nemůžeme vyhrát?"  
„To mi řekni ty?"  
„Luciusi... Unesli mě, ale nevím proč. Myslel jsem, že to je kvůli tomu, co jsem pro Voldemortova syna udělal, ale zdá se, že o plynech až do toho pochybného útoku nikdo nic nevěděl a ani pak si moc lidí nebylo jisto, že jde o dílo Raddlea. Nikdo se mě na to neptal. Nevím, co po mě mohli chtít.  
Možná.... Možná jsem utekl dřív, než se k tomu mohli dostat," lehce se ušklíbl. Pokud by to byla pravda, tak právě nyní vedení Fénixova řádu nemálo zuřilo.  
„Možná... Dobrá, dejme tomu. Není důvod ti nevěřil, ale jak jistě víš, není ani důvod ti věřit. Mě ale zajímá, jak ses odtamtud dostal?"  
„Nevím."  
„Nevíš?! Víš aspoň něco?" naštvaně.  
„Někdo mi pomohl. Dostal mě ven, dal mi přenášedlo, které mě sem doneslo. Možná někdo ze smrtijedů. Špeh? Máme v řadách Řádu špehy?" opartně.  
„Možná," zamyšleně. Lucius si nebyl jistý. Věděl, že Harry i přes to, že se poslední dobou zabýval spíše Bellou dělal i něco pro válku, jen netušil co. Pokud měli v řadách strany dobra špehy, neměli by o tom být aspoň vyšší smrtijedi informováni?

„Takže to nevíš."  
„Ne. Zjistím to. Pokud ale lžeš..." významně prsty poklepal na hůlku.  
„Jdi se zeptat chlapce. Nepochybuji, že je tady," povzdechl si Snape. Měl dost dohadování s Luciusem. Za poslední dobu toho moc nenaspal. Každý den očekával, že jej přijdou mučit, vyslýchat, to čekání bylo horší než kdyby opravdu přišli.  
„Fajn. Sice teď nen nejvhodnější doba, ale..." pokrčil rameny. „Zatím zůstaneš tady. Můžeš jít do svého pokoje." S tím se zvedl a zamířil pryč s pracovny. Ze Snapeova výrazu bylo zřejmé, že by se ještě rád na něco zeptal. Na otázky i odpovědi však bude čas potom. Nejdřív Lucius musí zjistit, zda je možné, aby Snapeovi někdo z vězení pomohl.

Lehce zaklepal a dveře Harryho pokoje. Nechtěl jej hned rušit potom, co mladík tak agresivně reagoval na smrt Bellatrix. Jenže Lucius by rád, kdyby se přes to mladík co nejrychleji přenesl a šel dál. Strana zla potřebovala schopného lídra. A pokud to Raddle nebude ochotný akceptovat, nezbyde, než na jeho místo dosadit někoho jiného.

„Co chceš?" nevrlý hlas byl po chvílí doprovázen prudkým otevřením dveří. Černooký mladík zíral na Luciuse. Nepředpokládal, že za ním muž přijde tak brzo. Jistě, chtěl s ním mluvit, ale až třeba zítra. Až oba vychladnou a budou si moc o všem promluvit klidněji. Vlastně Harry už o všem přemýšlel. Věděl, že teď je na řadě, aby udělal nějaký další tah. Že mu není přáno zalézt někam do ústraní a tiše truchlit. Jenže ještě stále se přesto neuměl jen tak přenést.

„Potřebuju s tebou mluvit."  
„Tak mluv."  
„Nešlo by to vevnitř?" lehce zamračeně.  
„Hmm..." nespokojeně ustoupil stranou, aby plavovlasý muž mohl vejít do pokoje.

„Máme na straně světla špeha?"  
„Co..?"  
„Je někdo, kdo špehuje stranu dobra? Někdo na naší straně? Smrtijed snad?"  
„Možná..." opatrně. „Proč tě to tak najednou zajímá."  
„Takže je? Proč o tom nevím? Proč si mi to neřekl? Kdo to je?" rozrušeně. Myslel si, že jej Harry bere, nebo aspoň bral, do té doby, než se na scéně objevil černovlasá žena.  
„To není důležité. Proč to chceš vědět?" zamračeně. Opravdu si nemyslel, že za ním Lucisu přijde kvůli tomuhle. Pochopitelně, že měli své špehy, stejně jako Brumbál a jeho lidi měli svoje.  
„Proč to chci vědět? Třeba, abych ho omylem nezabil!"  
„Ne. Nemusíš to vědět."  
„Harry, já--"  
„Otec ti to taky neřekl. Není důvod, abych ti idetitu špeha prozrazoval já!"  
„Dobře, fajn." naštvaně. Jistě, že mu Lord Voldemort nic neřekl, jenže to byl Pán zla se vším všudy.  
Dokázal se o sebe postarat. Dokázal vést válku. Dokázal manipulovat, organizovat...  
Možná, že něco z něj bylo i v černovlasém mladíkovi. Ale kdo ví. To by se musel teď hodně změnit, aby dokázal válku dovést do zdárného konec a aby ještě jejich strana vyhrála.

„Dobře, neříkej mi to, nemusíš. Jen... Je možné, aby ten někdo pomohl Severusovi..?" opatrně.  
„Copak, Snape se rozhodl k nám vrátit?" ušklíbnutí.  
„Ano a říká, že byl vězněn a že jej někdo pustil. Prý mu někdo pomohl. Tvůj špeh?"  
„Snad..."  
„Snad? Musíme to vědět jistě! Jak jinak můžeme věřit Snapeovi, že nás nezradil?!"  
„Zkus mu věřit."  
„Cože?" zmateně.  
„Neřeknu ti, co mi špeh řekl. Ale ano, Snape byl vězněn."  
„A ty... Ty víš, co po něm Brumbál chtěl?"  
„Ano."  
„Ano? Ale Severus říká, že se ho na nic neptali."  
„Jistě, přeci utekl dřív, než mohli."  
„Utekl... Věděl jsi to?! Věděl jsi, že Severuse drží? Věděl jsi to a nic jsi neudělal?!"  
„Je venku ne?"  
„Ano, ale--"  
„Neměl jsem čas, zabývat se Snapeem. Navíc byl v bezpečí. Brumbál mu dával čas, aby jej zdecimoval, než jej začne vyslýchat," pokrčil rameny.  
„Samozřejmě, žes neměl čas," zavrčení. Harryho jednání se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Navíc si byl jistý, že mu mladík neříká celou pravdu. Harry určitě nevěděl, že je Severus vězněn, aspoň ještě nedávno ne.  
Nejspíš mu jeho špeh nedával tak čerstvé a časté informace, jak by měl. Dobrá, ale na tom nezáleželo. Stejně s tím nemohl nic udělat. V duchu si povzdechl nad tím, jak věci šly do hajzlu.  
Tak rád by vrátil čas. Byla to skvělá doba, kdy ještě žil Pán zla. Opravdový Pána zla. Voldemort. Ten, který dokázal pevnou rukou vést smrtijedy. Ten, který každého dokázal vyděsit. Harry byl hodně slabý odvar svého otce. Navíc Luciusovi přišlo, že od doby, kdy byl Harry nucený nastoupit na místo svého otce se změnil. Nebyl už to ten skoro sladký nevinný mladík. Začínal být až moc chladný, bezcitný. Lucius upřímně pochyboval, že za to může to, co měl mladík v genech, nebo snad to, že byl nucený se každý měsíc měnit v krvelačné monstrum. Začínal zjišťovat, že se v chlapci už nevyzná. Že si s ním nerozumí tolik, jako ještě před několika měsíci.

„Dobře, myslím, že půjdu za Severusem. Zjistit, co ještě ví," zamířil k odchodu.  
„Hmm..."

Otevřel dveře, vyšel na chodbu. Skoro už za sebou zavřel, když Harry opět proluvil.  
„Nezabiju ho."  
„Cože?" zmateně. Jistě, že Severuse nezabije, proč by to taky měl dělat.  
„Nezabiju tvého syna."  
„Uhm..." zamračil se. Nechápal, proč Harry najednou přemýšlí o tomhle. Jistě, nepochybně byly jeho myšlenky tímto směrem stočeny neustále. Ale proč mu to říká. Počkat. Nezabije?  
„Nezabiješ Draca..?"  
„Ne."  
„Myslel jsem, že jsi přesvědčený o tom, že zabil Bellatrix."  
„Ano, to ano. Ale to neznamená, že o zabiju."  
„To je... Dobře," opatrně.  
„Zatím ho nezabiju. Může být prospěšný ve válce."  
„Jistě..." přikývl. Jen doufal, že Harry neshledá, že mu je Draco k ničemu a nezabiju ho hned jak se mu dostane do rukou.

„Děkuju," tiše. Zavřel za sebou dveře.  
Zamířil do pokoje, který na Malfoy Manor obýval Snape. Jen doufal, že černovlasý muž nebude spát, nerad by jej budil. Ale potřeboval s někým mluvit. Potřeboval probrat to, co se děje. Navíc nebylo času nazbyt. Musel ještě kontaktovat Draca a říct mu, že se může bezpečně vrátit do doby, než bude po válce a Harry se rozhodne řešit své osobní záležitosti. Dál by rád zjistil, kdo je špehem, i když tušil, že to se mu nejspíš nepodaří.  
Navíc, musel se připravit na válku. Vypadalo to, že jeho plán aspoň trochu funguje a Harry se opět začíná obracet tváří k boji.

Vešel do Severusova pokoje. Neobtěžoval se s klepáním. Byl příliš rozrušený, než aby uvažoval nad takovýma drobnostma.  
V momentě kdy vešel jej na místě přišpendlily obsidiánové oči lektvaristy.

„Neumíš klepat," zamračeně.  
„Ne."  
Severus si jen povzdechl. „Vidím, žes byl za Raddlem. Jak to dopadlo?"  
„Jak to dopadlo? Jak mohlo! Má špeha! Věděl jsi to? Jistě, že teď to víš. Ale předtím? Věděl jsi o tom? Kdo to je?"  
„Tušil jsem to. Co by to Voldemort byl za vůdce, kdyby si nezjišťoval informace z druhé strany."  
„Kdo to je?"  
„Nemám tušení."  
„Jak to? Přeci ti pomohl! Viděl jsi ho!"  
„Ne."  
„Ne?"  
„Neviděl jsem jeho tvář, neslyšel jsem jeho hlas."  
„Fajn. Skvělé, prostě skvělé," naštvaně.  
„Co se ti nezdá? Tak má špeha. Nemusí ti přeci všechno říkat. Když si chceš hrát na svého otce, tak ať to dělá. Pokud mu to jde--"  
„Jenže jemu to nejde! Harry není jako Temný pán. Nedělá to rád!"  
„To by mohl být problém, ale pouze v případě, že se to bude mýchat do průběhu války. Naše strana nepotřebuje nutně někoho, kdo by rád zabíjel. Potřebujeme někoho, kdo by zvládl vést ty, kteří by zabíjeli."  
„Nejsem si jistý, zda to Harry zvládne. Už to trvá moc dlouho," povzdechnutí.  
„Nebyl jsi to ty, kdo mi říkal, že mu mám věřit? Že to zvládne? Že má ty pravé geny, že to je v něm, jen to musí najít?"  
„Ano, jen... Ta věc s Bellatrix a to všechno kolem věci zkomplikovalo."  
„Co? Jaká věc s Bellatrix?" zmateně.  
„Ty to vlastně nevíš--"  
„Co?" lehce naštvaně. Neměl rád, kdy mu důlěžité informace unikaly a tím, že byl kdovíjak dlouho vězněn Řádem mu uteklo až moc věcí, které mohly zamýchat kartami.

***

O několik hodin později šel Snape směrem k pokoji černovlasého mladíka. Posledních pár hodin s Luciusem diskutovali o všem, co se stalo. Snape se tak dozvěděl o tom, kterak válka právě stagnuje.  
Stejně jako o románku s Lestrangerovou. Sice příliš neschvaloval Luciusovo řešení.  
Navíc pokud do toho plavovlasý muž zatáhl ještě Draca. Nebylo pochyb, že dříve či později se Raddle bude za smrt milenky mstít.

Teď si ovšem s mladíkem potřeboval promluvit. Rozhodně to nehodlal nechat tak, jak to bylo do teď. Copak ty jedy vyráběl jen proto, aby ležely ve sklepení, nebo aby s nima pár smrtijedů napadlo bezvýznamná místa? Ne! Svůj čas věnoval tomu, aby se válka pohnula dále. A Raddle to teď klidně přehlíží a věnuje se kdo ví čemu! Takhle to rozhodně nemohl nechat.

Rázně zaklepal na dveře.

„Co zase?" Harry otevřel s domněním, že za dveřmi se nachází Lucius.  
„Krásné přivítání."  
„Snapee," přikývnutí. „Vidím, že se vám podařilo najít k nám cestu zpátky," úšklebek.  
„A nepochybně z toho máte radost, že, pane Raddle." Zamračil se Snape. Bylo mu jasné, že kdyby Harry chtěl, tak mohl být ze svého vězení venku už dávno.  
„Samozřejmě, ale tak... Chybami se člověk učí, nebo snad ne?"  
„Jen pokud ty chyby nejsou fatální, Raddle."  
„Já udělal nějakou fatální chybu?"  
„Ne, jak byste mohl. Vždyť vy neděláte nic!"  
„No, ano, nebyl důvod něco dělat," zamračeně.  
„Nebyl důvod? A to, že se začínají pořádat hony na smrtijedy je vám jedno? Lidi si myslí, že se nedokážeme bránit! Podle toho, kdo nás vede jsme souzeni všichni!"  
„Myslíte si, že jsem slabý?"  
„A ne snad?"  
„Ne!"  
„Tak jak mi vysvětlíte, že místo toho, abyste formoval odvedu za útoky na své lidi, tady sedíte a fňukáte nad smrtí řadové smrtijedky?!"  
„Bella nebyla řadová smrtijedka..."  
„Ano, jistě. Ale to, že jste s ní spal neznamená, že je důležitější, než lidi, kteří ve vás vkládají svojí důvěru a své životy!"  
„Věnuju se jim dostatečně."  
„Tomu sám nevěříte. Neměl sis s Bellatrix začínat. Tohle jí zabilo!"  
„Cože?" s neuvěřením.  
„Jistě. Bellatrix by žila, kdyby se nestala tvojí milenkou. Nikdo by neměl důvod na ní útočit, protože ty by ses věnoval svým povinnostem Páne zla!"  
„Jsem Pána zla!"  
„Tak se podle toho chovej! Myslíš snad, že by se tvůj otec zavřel do pokoje a skuhral nad smrtí jedince? Ne!"  
„Protože mu na nikom nezáleželo!"  
„Jistěe záleželo! Nepochopitelně mu záleželo na tobě, i když ty jsi příliš egoistický, než abys to viděl"  
„Snape... Co po mě chceš?" unaveně. Měl dost toho, jak se do něj každý pouštěl. Jistě, tak se neuměl chovat jako řádný Pána zla. Jenže on se tak necítil. Navíc teď, když byl s Bellou, cítil se opět jako člověk. Ne jen jako zrůda, kterou podle ostatních byl. Možná se za dobu s Bellou příliš změnil ke svému dřívějšímu 'já'. Věděl, že by se měl začít chovat jinak. Bylo mu jasné, že záleží na něm, jak válka dopadne. Zodpovídal za příliš mnoho životů než aby se mohl někam zavřít a truchlit.  
Jenže on ještě neměl šanci se ani pořádně vzpamatovat z toho, že zabil vlastního otce a sotva našel někoho dalšího, kdo byl ochotný se mu věnovat, tak taky zemřel...  
Možná, že mu bylo souzeno být sám, stejně jako jeho otec. Jen si nebyl jistý, zda je to to, co chce.

„Chci, abys začal jednat!"  
„Chceš otevřenou válku?"  
„Chci konec války a ten může být pouze v případě přímého střetu." Klidněji.

***

O několik dní později procházel Lucius nervózně domem. Opět se něco pokazilo. Začínal si zoufat. Jak je možné, že se poslední dobou všechno špatné dělo jemu?

Co přeně se stalo? Zmizel Draco! Nebyl tam, kde měl být. Nebyl v bezpečí. Lucius jen doufal, že v tom nemá prsty Harry, který mu přeci slíbil, že jeho syna nechá zatím naživu. Jenže... Co když jej mučil? Nikdo přeci o mučení nemluvil. Harry jen slíbil, že Draca nezabije.

Povzdechl si. Netušil, co má dělat. Doufal, že je jeho syn v pořádku. Ať s ním v poslední době jakkoliv nevycházel, tak byl Draco stále jeho krev, jeho jediný dědic. To by si Harry měl uvědomit!  
Jen doufal, že pro černovlasého mladíka má ještě nějakou váhu slovo, které někomu dá. Že aspoň v tomhle není jako jeho otec, který mohl slíbit cokoliv a nikdy nic nesplnil.

Netušil, zda by měl jít za Harrym a zeptat se ho. Zase by nerad upozorňoval na to, že Draco zmizel.  
Harry by se třeba mohl rozhodnout, že plavovlasého mladíka nebude potřebovat. Pak by jej mohl najít rychleji než Lucius a kdo ví v jakém stavu by jej pak starší Malfoy viděl.

Navíc se zdálo, že si Harry promluvil se Snapeem a teď zpřádali společné plány. To se Luciusovi už vůbec nelíbilo. Nechápal, proč jej z toho vylučují. Co přesně udělal tak špatně, že mu mladý Raddle přestal věřit?


	18. Chapter 18

Lucius netušil, co se děje. Začínal mít však plné zuby toho, jak šly věci kolem něj a on byl neustále v nevědomosti. Právě teď mířil na setkání smrtijedů. Nevěděl zda a co se tam bude probírat.  
Několikrát za den sice potkal Harryho, ale ten mu odmítl cokoliv říct, prý, že se to dozví večer.  
Jenže to už taky mohlo být pozdě podniknout proti tomu třeba nějaké kroky.

Byla už hluboká noc, když Harry konečně svolal smrtijedy. Lucius si s povzdechem oblékl plášť a nasadil bílou masku. Popravě tohle oblečení neměl přílši rád, stejně tak jako masku, věděl, že je to praktické, aby v boji nikdo nepoznal s kým bojuje, jenže... Bylo to prostě divné. Přišlo mu, jako by s nasazením masky ztrácel svojí identitu, jedinečnost. Stával se jen dalším v řádě. Občas uvažoval, zda tam bylo ještě něco, kromě těch pochybných ideálů, co jej na kariéře smrtijeda lákalo. Ani netušil. Hlavně teď, když měl být Pánem zla Harry. Všechno to šlo k čertu.  
Vždyť chlapec ani pořádně nechápal důvody, proč jeho otec dělal to, co dělal. Jak je pak měl úspěšně vést?  
Samozřejmě, že Lucius si nemohl dovolit opustit řady smrtijedů. Nejen, že by mu nikdo nevěřil, že se chce přidat k druhé straně, což ani nechtěl. Nejraději by zůstal neutrální. Ovšem Harryho měl rád jako syna. Nechtěl ho v tom nechat samotného.

Přemístil se na Temný hrad. Ostatní smrtijedi se už pomalu scházeli. Harry je svolal do obřadního sálu. To bylo divné. Tahle místnost se používala pouze při přijímání nových smrtijedů nebo, což bylo hodně vyjímečně, pokud se našel v jejich řadách zrádce a bylo nutné jej zlikvidovat.  
Ale o zrádci Lucius nevěděl a že by Harry přijímal nové smrtijedy? To by mu přeci řekl. I když...  
Vlastně nejspíš neřekl. Bylo ale možné, že se rozhodl sál používat pro jiné účely než jeho otec. To by sice mohlo v očích smrtijedů jeho postavení poškodit. Zároveň by jim to však dalo najevo, že on je novým Pánem zla a že se neotáčí na to, co jiní určují.  
Každopádně Luciuse mrzelo, že se s ním mladík neporadil, ať už měl v úmyslu cokoliv.

Stoupl si na své staré místo v kruhu smrtijedů. Když Harry na pozici Pána zla začínal, tak stále po jeho boku, ale nějak tušil, že už tam není vítán. Nechápal, co se to s mladíkem stalo. Ještě když žil Lord Voldemort, tak byl snad až nesnesitelně mírný, klidný, pošetilý, nebelvírský...  
Bylo dobře, že už takový nebyl, pochopitelně, to by neměl šanci obstát mezi smrtijedy ani den, natož je vést.  
Jenže Lucius měl raději toho starého Harryho.

Letmým pohledem zaznamenal, že po jeho boku stanul Severus. Znamenalo to tedy, že ani jej Harry nechce u sebe? Že by se natolik ponořil do své role Temného pána?

„Co se děje?" Vytušil, že má jen pár vteřin na to, aby zjistil, co se chystá.  
„Nový smrtijed," zavrčel Snape, očividně si nechtěl přidělávat další problémy tím, že by je Harry viděl se bavit a mohl by... Kdo ví. U černovlasého mladíka bylo těžké teď odhadnout jak bude reagovat.  
„Kdo?" zmateně. Takže měl pravdu, ale kdo by byl tak bláhový, aby se v dnešní době přidal na jejich stranu, když bylo tak nejisté jak si ve válce povedou?  
Snape po něm hodil podivný leč nic neříkající pohled. V další moment už Lucius neměl možnost se na cokoliv ptát. Harry vešel do sálu.

Plavovlasý kouzelník musel uznat, že kdyby on sám patřil k obyčejným řadovým smrtijedům a Harryho viděl po dlouhé době až teď, tak by z něj měl strach. Vlastně i on se zarazil, když mladíka spatřil. A to jej viděl už tolikrát zlomeného. No, vypadalo to, že se za posledních pár dní dal dohromady a našel novou sílu.  
Harry dodržel to, co dělal jeho otec, i když to vypadalo, že nejde úplně ve stejných šlépějí. Dával tím smrtijedům zajímavou zprávu. Ani se neřídil přesně tím, co zavedl jeho otec, ale ani nešlapal po smrtijedích tradicích.  
Samozřejmě, že mladík sám na sobě neměl bílou masku. Neměl ani stejný plášť jako smrtijedi. Na sobě měl něco, co by si v jeho šatníku ještě donedávna Lucius ani nedokázal představit. Někdejší Pán zla by v podobném úboru mezi své přisluhovače nejspíš nešel.  
Nadruhou stranu mladík si to mohl dovolit.

Měl na sobě pochopitelně že černé kouzelnické kalhoty, ovšem jeho hábit vypadal jako směska tradičního oblečení z čistokrevné kouzelnické rodiny a nečeho, co nosili členové vlkodlačích klanů. Lucius se nad tím zjištěním zamračil. Jistěže nezapomněl na to, že mladík stojící před ním je vlkodlak. Vždyť to byl právě on, kdo se o něj musel starat v době , když byl Snape nezvěstný a chlapci došel vlkodlačí lektvar. Ovšem nenapadlo by jej, že mladík svojí vlkodlačí podstatu bude dávat před ostatními smrtijedy tolik najevo. Přeci jen mnoho z nich mělo nezdravý odpor hlavně k vlkodlakům.

Rozhlédl se kolem. Jak se zdálo, tak i ostatní smrtijedi si uvědomilo, co má jejich nový mladý Pán zla na sobě. Nikdo si však nedovolil pronést jediné slovo, jedinou námitku, narážku. Všichni mlčeli.  
Nejspíš si už uvědomili, že Harry se svého postu jen tak nevzdá a že navzdory tomu, co si o něm kdokoliv z nich myslel, tak černovlasý mladík měl magické pravomoce o kterých se jim ani nesnilo.

Mladý Raddle začal mluvit. Lucius jeho slova nevnímal. Znal tu řeč, byla stejná, jakou říkaval Harryho otec pokaždé, když se chystal označit nové smrtijedy. Věděl, že Harry strávil mnoho času, aby se tenhle obřad dokonale naučil, to ještě v době kdy Lord Voldemort žil.

Strnul však v momentě, kdy se otevřely postraní dveře a do místnosti vstoupila zahalená postava.  
Nebylo jí vidět do tváře, takže nemohl odhadnout, kdo to je. Jen... Něco mu říkalo, že něco, někdo, není v pořádku.  
Zpytavým pohledem sledoval postavu, kterak přistoupila k Harrymu.

Mladý Pán zla se postavy před sebou začal ptát na věrnost a Lucius zalapal po dechu, když muž v kápy promluvil.

_Draco..._

„Ne..." hlesl. Vyrazil kupředu. Nemohl dovolit, aby... Nechtěl dovolit...  
Pevný stisk na lokti jej zarazil. Někdo jej strhl zpátky do řady smrtijedů. Obřad nebyl přerušen.  
Nikdo si nevšímal toho, že jeden z nich chce ukončit označování nového smrtijeda.

„Snape." Lucius vztekle zavrčel. Černovlasý lektvarista jej držel v řadě. Nedovolil mu, aby šel a cokoliv udělal.  
„Nech mě! Pusť! Draco nemůže..."  
„Draco se rozhodl sám."  
„Ne..."  
„Ale Draco... Zabije ho," tiše.  
„Zabije tebe, když do toho budeš zasahovat," temně.  
„Seveusi..." zoufale. Tak moc nechtěl, aby jeho syn byl smrtijed. Věděl, že později by tomu nezabránil, ale... Tak nějak doufal, že válka skončí dřív, než bude potřeba, aby do ní jeho syn zasahoval.

Obřad skončil. Smrtijedi se začali rozcházet. Každý ještě zvlášť měl dostat nějaké pokyny ohledně blížící se války. Všem bylo jasné, že každým dnem se má rozhodnout o tom, kdo válku vyhraje.  
Někteří byli nadšeni, že se jejich nový Pán zla konečně rozhoupal něco dělat. Jiným to bylo v podstatě jedno. Stále nevěřili, že je Raddle dokáže dovést k vítěznému konci. Hlavně s ohledem na posledních pár týdnů, kdy se skoro žádná smrtijedí střetnutí nekonala a oni tak netušili na čem jsou.

Luciusův pohlede se upřel na Draca. Mladý Malfoy jeho směrem vrhl vítězný úsměv. Měl co chtěl a jeho otec tomu nemohl zabránit. Opustil sál.

Starší plavovlasý kouzelník zamířil za nynějším Pánem zla. Byl naštvaný. Tohle s ním měl Harry probrat před tím, než to udělal. Věděl přece, že nechce, aby jeho syn byl jedním ze smrtijedů. Jistě, černovlasý mladík se mu mstil. Nejspíš ještě za Bellatrix, jenže...  
Povzdechl si. Bylo mu jasné, že teď s tím už nemůže nic udělat, jen by rád věděl, co se stalo. Jak bylo možné, že se jeho syn stal tak rychle smrtijedem, když ještě nedávno jej Raddle chtěl zabít.

„Harry..?" Vešel do pracovny někdejšího Pána zla. Tušil, že tady chlapce najde, kde jinde by taky v tomhle hradě byl. Vlastní pokoj tady neměl a Lucius pochyboval, že se hned po obřadu přenese někam jinam.  
„Luciusi..." černovlasý mladík vzhlédl od stolu, na kterém měl rozložené papíry. Malfoy se zamračil. Věděl, že je tady ještě pár věcí, co se před ním tají, ale to právě teď řešit nechtěl.  
„Vidím, žes našel Draca."  
„Jo."  
„Kde?"  
„Ale, Luciusi, neříkej mi, žes vážně nevěděl, kde je?" slabý úsměv.  
Plavovlasý muž potřásl hlavou.  
„No, za mnou přišel sám," pokrčil rameny mladík.  
„Sám? A tys ho nezabil?" udiveně.  
„Proč? Přece jsem ti slíbil, že ho nezabiju."  
Lucius si tiše odfrkl. Jistě, slíbil. Ale kdo tomu měl věřit v rozpoložení v jakém Harry byl.

„Luciusi, jsem ve válce. Teď není čas na osobní pomstu. Po válce, kdo ví..."  
Plavovlasý kouzelník na něj v neuvěřením zíral. Co to s ním jen Snape udělal, že se teď chová tak jinak? Pochopitelně mu bylo jasné, že Severus je tom nejspíš nevinně.  
Vlastně možná je dobře, že se začal konečně chovat trochu méně přecitlivěle. Aspoň tak válka brzo skončí, snad.

O několik okamžiků později Harry sklesle zíral na dveře, které za sebou zavřel odcházející Lucius.  
Věděl, že by to plavovlasému kouzelníkovi měl vysvětlit, jen si nebyl jistý jak. Vlastně to neuměl pořádně vysvětlit ani sám sobě. Jen... Možná už bylo načase, aby šel do sebe. Přestal být tak sobecký. Přeci jen... Na tom, jak on jedná záleželo příliš mnoho životů. Nemohl si dovolit dělat další chyby.

Navíc už by byl rád, kdyby bylo po válce, kdyby celá tahle šaráda skončila. Věděl, že ani pak se nebude moci vrátit ke svému starému životu, nejspíš by to už ani nechtěl. Ale válka jako taková jej už unavovala. Všechno jej unavovalo. Cítil se opotřebovaný.  
Musel to co nejrychleji ukončit. Kdo ví, jak dlouho ještě bude mít odhodlání. Jak dlouho ještě budou mít odhodlání jeho smrtijedi.

Ta záležitost s Dracem byla sice nemilá, ale co měl dělat. Potřeboval teď každou ruku. Každého kouzelníka, který aspoň minimálně ovládal temné umění. Věděl, že Draco není zběhlý v zabíjení, i když vlastně...  
Byl si jistý, že Draco zabil Bellu, přestože to nemohl nijak dokázat. Kdo ale jiný by to udělal? Kdo jiný by měl nějaký motiv?  
Teď už to nechtěl rozebírat. Snad po válce, pokud Draco přežije. Pokud on sám přežije... Pak může řešit osobní pomstu. Pokud na to ještě bude mít sílu.

***

O několik dní později Harry zuřil.  
Rozčíleně pochodoval po sále, čekal až se přemístí smrtijedi, které sem zavolal. Svolal všechny.  
Chtěl vyřídit záležitost, která nesnesla odklad. Navíc potřeboval se ujistit, že jej všichni pochopí, že se už nikdo z nich do ničeho podobného nepustí.

Nesnášel individuální akce. Navíc teď, když se rozhodl pohnout s válkou, tak byla celá ta věc ještě méně přínosná.  
Někde v zadu mysli chápal, že to smrtijedi udělali snad v nějakém rádoby dobrém úmyslu, aby mu pomohli, ab válce pomohli.  
Jenže všechno to ještě víc zbabrali.

Co se vlastně stalo.  
Nic neobvyklého. Pár nicotných útoků na mudlovské vesnice. Vypálení jedné z nich a tím smazání z mapy. Bylo by to v pořádku. V pořádku, kdyby to Harry povolil! Kdyby o tom věděl. Kdyby se to nedozvěděl dnes ráno z Věštce.

Možná by nezuřil tolik, kdyby právě tenhle čin Ministerstvo nepřesvědčil, že žije nový Pán zla. Že on je tím Pánem.  
Jistě, chtěl, aby o něm svět věděl, aby jej konečně brali s respektem. Ale také chtěl zaútočit na nepřipravené kouzelníky strany světla. Chtěl, aby byli překvapení, aby to nečekali, aby...  
Všechno se to pokazilo.  
Jistě, už nějakou chvíli si svět šuškal, že je na obzoru nový Temný pán. Teď však jeho smrtijedi museli do světa vykřičet, že to je víc než pravda.

Smrtijedi se shromáždili. Všichni v hrůze zírali na mladíka před sebou. Věděli, že se zlobí. Cítili temnou auru nenávisti, která jej obestírala.  
Všichni četli ranní tisk, takže o akci věděli už i ti, kteří se jí nezúčastnili.

„Kdo?!" Harry temným pohledem přejel skupinku. Mocní kouzelníci se pod jeho pohledem roztřásli. Nyní až příliš připomínal svého otce namísto milého chlapce, kterým ještě donedávna byl. „Kdo to naplánoval? Kdo tam šel?!"

Několik smrtijedů vystoupilo z řady.

„Kdo to plánoval?" popošel k nim blíž.  
„M-mistře, já--"  
„Ticho." V černých očí mladíka zlomyslně zaplálo. Najednu stranu jej potěšilo, že jej smrtijedi konečně berou jako svého Mistra, jen kdyby to nebylo za těchto okolností.

„Nedovolil jsem to."  
„Mistře, ale--"  
„Mlč. Crucio," ledabyle. Smrtijed padl v bolestivých křečích k zemi.  
„Nikdo nebude dělat nic na vlastní pěst," zavrčení.  
Smrtijedi zašuměli v souhlas.

Harryho pohled se zaměřil na smrtijeda na zemi.

„Podívej se na mě."  
Smrtijed se vyplašeným pohledem zadíval do černých očí. „Pane, prosím, já--"  
„Tc, tc, tc."  
„Omlouvám se, vím, že--"  
„Avada kedavra."

Mezi smrtijedy to zašumělo. Věděli, že ani jejich dřívější Pán zla nepřipouštěl neposlušnost. Ale nikdy nezabil jednoho z nich, ne v případě, že se nejednalo o neuposlechnutí přímého rozkazu.  
Harry přeci neřekl, že nesmějí jít a zabít pár bezcenných mudlů.

„Nezajímají mě vaše omluvy," zadíval se na seskupení Harry. Kývl na smrtijedy, kteří byli na akci.  
Věděl, že nemůže zabít všechny, zbylo by mu pak jen málo přívrženců. Potěšilo jej však, že se muži pod jeho pohledem roztřásli strachy. Bylo to zvláštní. Většina těch, kteří před ním stáli by jej v případě, že by neměl hůlku hravě zabila. Teď se ale před ním krčili a měli obavu, zda a kterého nyní zabije.

Povzdechl si. Nepotřeboval, aby byli vystresovaní. Dal jim svolení zařadit se zpět do kruhu. Slyšel tiché oddechnutí, které se k němu od seskupení neslo.

„Zítra zaútočíme na Ministerstvo kouzel."  
„Pane..?" lehce udiveně.  
„Váš útok na nás přitáhl nežádoucí pozornost. Musíme proto urychlit to, co původně mělo trvat déle," zamračeně. Neměl v úmyslu vysvětlovat jim podrobnosti.  
„Ano, pane," pokorně.  
„Snape vám při odchodu rozdá plány kde se který z vás bude nacházet."  
„Mistře? My... Nepůjdeme všichni na Ministerstvo?" udiveně.  
„Ne."

Mezi smrtijedy to opět zašumělo. Nebyli spokojení s nedostatkem informací. Bylo jim však jasné, že nemohou udělat nic proto, aby se dozvěděli více.  
Na Harryho pokyn se začali rozcházet.


	19. Chapter 19

Byl vlahý podvečer. Lucius za bílou smrtijedí maskou si tiše povzdechl. Za pár okamžiků zaútočí na Ministerstvo kouzel. Naštěstí, nebo možná naneštěstí, byl přidělen právě do této skupiny. Stejně jako Severus. Mrzelo jej, že Draco byl jinde. Netušil kde. Harry rozhodl, že smrtijedi z ostatních skupin nebudou vědět, kde je zbytek. Prý proto, aby se to Bystrozoři a Fénixův řád nedozvěděli a aby nemohli včas podniknout protiopatření.  
Na druhou stranu. Lucius byl rád, že je právě v této skupině, i když to znamenalo, že nemůže dávat pozor na syna. V tuto skupinu vedl Harry. Znamenalo to, že právě na ministerstvu se rozhodne o výsledku války. Smůla byla, že o to nebezpečnější to pro přítomné bude právě na tomto místě.

Trochu jej udivilo, že se Harry nerozhodl svěřit vedení některé z dalších skupin jemu nebo Severusovi. Ale raději dal moc nad zbytkem smrtijedů do rukou těch, které tolik neznal. Nejspíš by se to dalo vysvětlit tím, že právě v této skupině potřeboval ty nejschopnější, jen... Lucius si nebyl jistý, nakolik jsou tím pádem v bezpečí ostatní smrtijedi v jiné skupině. Třeba... Třeba jejich mise jsou sebevražedné? Když už se Harry jednou rozhodl skoncovat s válkou, tam mu ostatně nic nebránilo něco takového neudělat.  
Ne... Takhle nesměl uvažovat. Akorát by se příliš bál o Draca a nesoustředil by se na vlastní boj a přežití.

Přišel Harry. Opět byl oblečený ve vlkodlačím, jen pro dnes se zdálo, že monumentální věci vyměnil za ty, ve kterých se bude lépe bojovat. Aspoň v tom si Lucius oddychl. Sice nechtěl, aby se chlapci něco stalo, což je možné, pokud se zapojí do boje. Ale přeci jen, Harry byl Pán zla. Měl určité pravomoci, které jim mohou válku vyhrát. Takže jeho oblečení jen dávalo okolním smrtijedům jistotu, že nehodlá jen stát a přihlížet jejich vybíjení.

„Projdeme celou budovu. Nikoho nešetřete. Nechceme žádné zajatce," zamračil se na pár smrtijedů, kteří se zdáli, že budou mít nějaké námitky.  
„Brumbála nechte mě--"  
„Co když půjde jinam?" ozval se Snape.  
„Nepůjde." Černovlasý mladík se pousmál.  
Snape jen pokrčil rameny. I on by to rád už měl celé za sebou. Ovšem v případě, že Brumbál se rozhodne jít pomáhat na jiné místo jejich útoku. Tak to bude znamenat, že strana světla si ponese dál naději.

„Žádné zajatce?" ozval se nejistě smrtijed za Luciusem. Plavovlasá muž se ušklíbl. Tohle dle něj bylo správné rozhodnutí. Lord Voldemort si zbytečně zahrával, když bral zajatce. Navíc, oni nemají v plánu je vyslýchat a mučení pro zábavu už je trochu pasé.

„Ne. Všechny zabijte. Nezdržujte se s mučením. Na nikom si nevybíjejte zlost. Žádné osobní pomsty!"

Luciusovi bylo jasné, že Harry měl obdobný proslov i u ostatních skupin. Rád by viděl, jak se na to Draco tvářil. Sice mu nedělalo problémy někoho zabít, ale... Dnes to měla být jatka. Možná bylo dobře, že nebly ve skupině se svým synem. Takhle o sobě navzájem nemohou ztratit dobré mínění. Pokud tam ještě nějaké zůstalo.

Harry se rozhlédl kolem.  
Útok na ministerstvo měl být proveden z několika stran. Nechtěli dát zaměstnancům příliš možností na útěk. Jistě, mohli zaútočit již přes den, kdy zde bylo nejvíce návštěvníků. Ale jim přeci nešlo o vybití kouzelnické společnosti. Jen o pád nynější moci.

Smrtijedy vybral pečlivě. Potřeboval, aby právě na ministerstvo šli ti nejlepší. Ti, kteří půjdou a zabijí vše, co jim bude stát v cestě.  
Ministerstvo mělo tři vchody. To byla jejich výhoda. Sice bude nějakou chvíli trvat, než se dostanou k Letaxové síti a podaří se jí odpojit. Ale tou se příliš lidí ven nedostane. Na přemisťování mohli lidé uvnitř rovnou zapomenout. Harry měl ještě stále své lidi i na ministerstvu. Byl trochu problém zajistit, aby měli přístup k místnosti, kde se dalo přemisťovat. Ale nyní... Už to bylo bez problémů.  
Nikdo se nedostane ven kromě krbů a i ty budou mít za okamžik pod kontrolou.

Útok mohl začít.

***

„Bombardo maxima."  
Harry jen protočil oči v sloup. Měl v plánu vejít trochu méně okázala a ne hned každému v budově dát navědomí, že vchází. No, snad skupině u vchodu pro návštěvníky nebude trvat moc dlouho než zabarikádují krby.  
„Confringo."

„Smrtijedi!" Zaměstnanci ministerstva ihned ztropili povyk. Několik z nich vytáhlo hůlky k obraně.  
Většina se však odebrala k útěku či zavolat na pomoc bystrozory.

„Avada kedavra."  
„Protego!"  
„Avada kedavra..."

Harry se usmál. Byl rád, že smrtijedi plní jeho příkazy zabíjet vše, co dýchá. Sám kráčel za skupinou kouzelníků v bílých maskách. Ještě se nezpojil. Čekal až si ministerstvo svolá posily. Jeho smrtijedi to zatím zvládali.

„Frango ossa."  
„Expelliarmus."  
„Crucio!"  
„Paulatim occidio!"

Harry naštvaně zavrčel, když viděl jak kouzlo černé magie zasáhlo jednoho z jeho věrných. Vytáhl vlastní hůlku. Smaragdovým paprskem poslal k zemi opovážlivce, který si dovolil se tak přehnaně bránit. Pak pohlédl na zasaženého smrtijeda. Zabil jej stejnou kletbou jako zaměstnance ministerstva. Stejně se pro něj už nedalo nic lepšího uděla. Kouzlo, které na něj úředník poslal by jej také zabilo, i když pomaleji a jistě bolestivěji.  
Raddle se až divil jak tohle kouzlo mohl znát někdo mimo jeho věrných a ani ti jej příliš nepoužívali. 'Avada' byla rychlejčí.

„Sectumsempra."  
Slyšel za sebou Snapea. Nemusel se ani dívat koho svou kletbou zasáhl. Lektvarista jí ostatně vymyslel, sám by měl nejlépe vědět jak jí účinně používat.

Kdesi v davu smrtijedů na okamžik zahlédl pramen Luciusových vlasů. Byl rád, že jej má poblíž.  
Sice nechtěl, aby se mu něco stalo, ale... Cítil se jistěji, když tady byl. Když už tady nemohl být jeho vlastní otec.

„Deprimo."  
„Confringo."  
„Avada kedavra!"

Výkřiky bolesti a strachu s nesly budovou. Mezitím se na pomoc strany světla přeneslo do domu ministerstva kouzel množství bystrozorů. Nebylo jich však dost, aby mohli útok odrazit. Přeci jen smrtijedi útočili i na jiných strategických místech země a bylo nutné vyhrát boj i tam. Navíc... Harry věděl, že početněji jsou smrtijedi na tom lépe než bystrozorové. Ti ještě stále měli své lidi v zahraničí. Nejspíš nepředpokládali, že nový Pán zla začne ukončovat válku tak brzy.

„Harry."  
Raddle se otočil. Nejdřív si neuvědomil, kdo na něj volá. Nikdo ze smrtijedů by si nedovolil oslovit jej jménem. Až s pohledem upřeným do očí starého kouzelníka si uvědomil, že v tónu jeho oslovení byla zlost, ale i podivná rezignace.

„Brumbále," znechuceně. Bylo načase dokončit, co jeho otec začal.  
„Děláš chybu, Harry." Někdejší ředitel Bradavic se k mladíkovi přiblížil. Hůlku měl připravenou v ruce, jen zaútočit. Ale k tomu se neměl, ještě ne.

Několik členů Fénixova řádu proběhlo kolem. Pár z nich se po Harrym znechuceně podívalo.  
Nezdržovali se však déle. Neútočili na něj. Nejspíš od leadera strany světla dostali stejné pokyny jako dal Harry svým následovníkům.  
Raddle v patrech pod a nad sebou slyšel další výkřiky. Teď už však nebyly hrůzy. Nyní to byly zvuky nenávisti, odhodlání zabíjet a samozřejmě smrti.  
Dle množství výkřiků smrtící kletby si Harry domyslel, že ani strana světla nechce zajatce.  
Jen matně zauvažoval nad tím o kolik následovníků už přišel.

„Odvolej je, než všichni zbytečně zemřou," promluvil Brumbál.  
„Ne."  
„Harry... Nedělej stejné chyby jako tvůj otec."  
„Pokud zemřou, zemřou. Na tom nezáleží," pokrčil rameny.  
„Nezáelží ti na nich? Jsou to lidi, tvý následovníci. I tvůj otec si byl vědom toho, že--"  
„Nejsem můj otec. Jeho názory jej zabili."  
„Ne, tys jej zabil--"  
Raddle na Brumbála nenávistně pohlédl. Nebyl si vědom toho, že o tom starý muž ví, i když na druhou stranu mu to mělo být jasné. Ředitel přeci musel vědět, že on sám Voldemorta nezabil.

„Vyplnil si věštbu. Všechno by bylo v pořádku, kdybys--"  
„Kdybych co? Kdybych to nechal být? Kkdybych nebyl nový Pán zla?!" naštvaně.  
„Nejsi Pán zla. Oni za tebou jdou, protože nemají na výběr. Ty ale nejsi jako oni--"  
„Jsem, vy sám jste to řekl. To vy jste mě k tomuhle osudu určil. Takže... Vlastně je to vaše vina, že všichni zemřou," ušklíbnutí.  
„Harry--"  
„Ne." Klidný tón, za ním však byla předzvěst čehosi, co donutilo i Brumbála se nepatrně stáhnout.

„Pak zemřeš taky."  
„Časem možná, ne však dnes. Crucio!"

Brumbál před kletbou v klidu vykouzli štít. Snad až příliš smutně pohlédl na mladíka před sebou.  
Jako by si myslel, že se úplně zbláznil, když si dovolil na něj zaútočit.

„Nechci tě zabít, Harry. Ale oni neodejdou, pokud to neudělám. Příliš mnoho lidí dnes zemře. Ale pokud tě nezastavím, bude jich více a to nemohu dopustit."  
Raddle se uchechtl. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že Brumbál opravdu myslí vážně slova, která řekl. Že jim opravdu věřil. Kolik bláznů za ním stálo a věřilo tomu, čemu on? Vlastně... Co se divil, vždyť byl taky takový.

„Carpe lacertus!"  
„Protego."  
„Frango ossa!" Zamračil se sám nad sebou. Jak moc smrtijedům opakoval, že mají zabíjet a co dělá on? Hloupě si tady hraje místo, aby starého muže prostě zabil.

„Paulatim occidio."

Harry jen tak tak uskočil kletbě, kterou na něj ředitel poslal. Trochu zalapal po dechu. Neměl by stranu světla podceňovat. Dnes už druhý člověk zkoušel kletbu černé magie i když s ní očividně neměl příliš zkušeností. No. Harry si byl jistý, že stejně jako u úředníka a jeho smrtící kletby vyslané na smrtijeda, by fungovala i ta Brumbálova.

„Crucio!"  
„Exitus maxima!"

Černovlasý mladík se ušklíbl. Zajímalo by ho, proč na něj Brumbál útočí všemi možnými smrtícími kletbami a tu stoprocentní nepoužije. Třeba věřil tomu, že když jí mladík už jednou přežil, tak... Ne, jistě nebyl tak bláhový.

„Avada kedavra!" Sám kletbě odpor neměl. Zelený paprsek však bohužel pro něj minul svůj cíl.  
Brumbál stál na stejném místě.

„Expelliarmus."  
„Avada kedavra!"  
„Paulatim occidio. Diffindo!"  
„Protego! Crucio!" Harry bezmyšlenkovitě vrhal na Brumbála jedno kouzlo za druhým. Doufal, že se aspoň nějakým strefí. Přeci nebylo možné, aby starý muž vše ustál.

„Defodio!"  
„Avada kedavra!" Dobře, nejspíš se zmýlil s tím, že Brumbál právě tuhle kletbu nechce používat.  
Byl však tak překvapený, že skoro přehlédl další kouzlo, které na něj ředitel vrhl.  
„Sectumsempra!"  
„Core--" Nestihl doříct. Nejspíš by však stejně bylo pozdě. Kouzlo se blížilo příliš rychle. Někdo jej odstrčil stranou.

„Sa-kra..." Černovlasý lektvarista ležel na zemi, ztěžka oddechoval. Tiše klel. Nejspíš až teď si uvědomil svojí hloupost o snahu chránit svého nového Pána, které vlastně ani teď pořádně neakceptoval.

„Severusi, Severusi... Taková škoda," povzdechl si Brumbál. Harry na Snape vrhl jediný pohled.  
Bylo mu zřejmé, že to muž přežije, pokud tedy právě teď nepřijde někdo další a nedodělá jej. No, ale tam nedaleko zahlédl Luciuse, ten se o přítele určitě postará.

„Carpe lacertus."  
„Fienfyre!" Místnost kolem nich vzplála. Několik lidí kolem vykřiklo bolestí, to jak je olízlo pár zbloudilých plamínků. Ostatní urychleně vyklidilo prostor. Nakonec v pokoji zůstal jen Harry s Brumbálem. Jejich maxická moc nedovolila ohni se k nim přiblížit. Aspoň ně do chvíle, dokud žili. Boj v budově pokračoval dál, bez ohledu na to, zda vůdci obou stran žijí či se zapojují. Harry jen doufal, že všichni smrtijedi plní pokyny a nezdružují se zbytečným mučením.

„Ukončíme to, Brumbále."

„Avada kedavra!"  
„Exitus maxima!"  
„Crucio! Avada kedavra!" Do mladíkova hlasu se stále více vkrádala zlost. Musel Brumbála porazit a musel to udělat teď!

Další nepozornost zaplatil částečným zásahem. Cítil jak mu po tváři stéká krev. Dobře, to byl v pořádku. Neočekával, že odsud vyjde nezraněný.

„Expelliarmus."  
„Protego! Měl by ses odnaučit dětská kouzla, Harry."  
„Crucio! Frango ossa." Konečně i jemu se podařilo zasáhnout druhého muže. Brumbálova ruka teď ochable visela podél jeho těla. Nezdálo se však, že by si toho všímal.

„Avada kedavra!"  
„Exitus maxima! Avada kedavra!"

Hluk v místnosti nad nimi zesílil. Do teď si toho Harry nevšímal, teď to ale upoutalo jeho pozornost. Něco se tam dělo.  
Skoro na poslední chvíli mu došlo o co jde. Oskočil stranou právě včas. I tak jej však zasáhlo několik sutin padajícího stropu.  
Několika rychlými kouzli vyčistil vzduch od poletujícího prachu. Rozhlédl se kolem. Ještě stále zde hořel ničivý oheň. Teď se však začal rozšiřovat i do místnosti nad nimi, ze které se sem propadl strop.  
Okolo leželo několik mrtvých těl. K Harryho uspokojení tam byli jen dva smrtijedi, z nichž se ještě jeden dokonce hýbal.

Pohledem dál mapoval místnost. Zrazil se. Vypadalo to, že někdo takové štěstí jako on neměl.  
Brumbál ležel jen několik kroků od něj. Nebylo jisté, zda je mrtvý. Raddle se k němu přiblížil.  
Nechtěl zjišťovat, zda muž už zemřel, či nikoliv. Poslal na něj jediné rychle smrtící kouzlo. Usmál se.  
Dobře, nezáleželo na tom, zda jej zabil on, to se přeci nikdo ptát nebude. Důelžité bylo, že starý muž byl mrtvý.

S úsměvem opustil místnost. Cestou ven zastihl několik smrtijedů, kteřé právě vcházeli, aby zjistili, zda propad stropu někoho zranil či zabil. To bylo v pořádku, aspoň se postarají o zraněného smrtijeda.

Harry dál postupoval ministerstvem. Cestou ještě zabil pár zraněných bystrozorů. Jastě přeci řekl, že nechce zajatce. Bylo načase zjistit, jestli stejný úspěch jako oni měli i ostatní skupiny na jiných místech země. A kdyby snad náhodou ne..? No, teď už pár smrtijedů může postrádat.


End file.
